


Celestial Bodies

by Oceanbreeze7



Series: Celestial Bodies and Anomalies [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Mangekyou Sharingan, Post-Chuunin Exams, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 59,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/pseuds/Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Sasuke looked at the fire, eyes glowing red as the mutated corrupted seal on his throat. "Amaterasu blessed me. I see things. Like you with two normal eyes and the Hokage.And Sakura with a seal on her forehead.And I run Chidori through Naruto's heart. I keep trying to kill him.Over and over.And that knuckleheaded idiot never gives up.”(Don't you get it? I saw it.The moon will bleed, the nations will die. The world is going to end.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Celestial Bodies and Anomalies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786171
Comments: 152
Kudos: 1143
Collections: Japanese Approved, Mixed_Fics, Nice fics tbh





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Good Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084115) by [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/pseuds/weialala). 



> This is my self-indulgent story. I've been in isolation and I wanted to write something that catered to what I've always wanted to read.  
> I do really really hope you enjoy it! This story has multiple chapters, and I'll get around to them when I can. 
> 
> This work is heavily inspired by the amazing religious incorporation used in the Sharingan Rising series. Who needs realism when you can go spiritual surrealism instead?  
> So, I highly suggest reading it. I've tried to use Japanese culture and spiritual points for this story, but I wanted to say that my main source of inspiration is Weilala's work!

It’s the grand funeral of the Hokage, and the skies are raining.

Kakashi had been to many funerals in his life, either in a military rigid row behind ANBU masks as they carried the corpse of a fallen form, or as one of the blank faces staring forlornly at a picture. The bodies often were rarely enough to fill a casket.

Kakashi knew funerals well. He was familiar with the procession of hurt and crying that always followed in waves until people recovered and dwindled in number. The memorial stone would have more visitors tomorrow and then lessen over time. A week later would provide for half of the original. Three weeks later, less would come. A handful would stand silent months later. Kakashi knew in a year, nobody would come at all. 

The Hokage would always die- he had retired once before and had been old then. The man was strong, wise ( _ still so stupid _ ) and had forgiven too many times to ever rid himself of targets painted on his robe. Kakashi wished he hadn’t known it was coming. If not Orochimaru, it would have been another foe or friend and Kakashi was too tired to think otherwise.

His genin, or chunin (the decision had been suspended in wake of the Ichibi’s attack) stood silent and somber. Naruto normally vibrated with the rage and energy of the sun. He stood bleak and tiny and so very quiet as the funeral procession turned to a vigil.

Kakashi knew funerals, and he knew the appropriate reactions and thoughts that accompanied them. His students had flown his nest, each going their separate ways in preparation for the finale and now, Kakashi knew they wouldn’t need him like they once did.

The following day it still rained. The energy of released chakra from the prior attack left the skies buzzing with invisible energy. A thick static that Kakashi felt along his tongue and skin and twinged like overused nerves. Lightning wouldn’t strike today, but it was a near thing.

Naruto still held vigil, somber quiet turning to characteristic rage and anger. He lashed out at his teammates, growling one thing or the other. Sasuke (returned to the hospital, only released to show his bland respect with the rest of the village) hadn’t risen to the insults. He sat motionless, apathetic, or uncaring; the boy was too young to already feel familiar with the repetitive cycle of grief and halfhearted condolences. 

There had been an incident between Naruto and Sasuke after the funeral,  _ (“I can’t believe the old man is gone…”)  _ just like Kakashi knew there would be  _ (“Everyone dies. Get over it.”) _ but it hadn’t been as violent as he was anticipating  _ (“Eh? How could you say something like that! He was a hero and you’re just-.” “He’s dead. It doesn’t matter.”) _

Which meant that Naruto had punched Sasuke across the face, nearly toppling him from the bed where he was recovering from a pesky mixture of chakra exhaustion and chakra corruption from the curse seal branded on his throat.

Naruto had run off (Kakashi found him on top of the Hokage mountain, but the boy wasn’t going to jump. He liked the view.) and Sasuke seethed in his hospital bed. Everything was normal, except then it wasn’t but Kakashi could pretend.

* * *

A messenger found Kakashi in his favourite tree near the academy grounds, rereading an old favourite while watching some bluebirds fight over a scrap of twine. The messenger alerted Kakashi to an emergency at the hospital, and Kakashi nodded, closed his book, and departed. The healers were all under significant stress with the many bodies to heal and captured enemy nin to interrogate. Any sort of urgency came laced with exhaustion.

_ “Uchiha has experienced a fit,”  _ they told him in the hallways. He walked a tad quicker. _ “We don’t know what happened, we haven’t seen anything like it.” _

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully and kept his hands securely in his pockets. The medi-nin always turned into timid twitching things whenever Kakashi made sudden movements. A few incidents turned into accidents and well, delirium was synonymous with lethal for ANBU. “Have you summoned Anko?”

“She’s already been by,” the nin confessed worriedly. Jittery, watching Kakashi nervously from the corner of their vision. “She hadn’t seen anything like it either. It’s...we want to call it a mutation.”

Kakashi blinked once in surprise. “A mutation?”

“I- yes?” they said, increasingly stressed. Their walking speed increased, eager to get to Sasuke’s room. Less out of concern for Sasuke, more out of fear for the famous Copy-Cat-Nin. “It...we haven’t a seal master investigating it yet. The Hyuuga are busy-.”

“His curse mark changed?”

“Well,” the medi-nin said, gnawing on their lower lip. “It... _ has,  _ but we haven’t detected any changes in his chakra pathways. I want to say they look  _ better.” _

Kakashi blinked twice, pausing as the medic-nin bolded at the earliest convenience. He watched them go, lazily tracking their skittish prey movements. 

“Mmm,” Kakashi hummed, tapping his chin as he surveyed the subtle tags placed around Sasuke’s door. “Someone’s getting higher level precautions.”

There was an assortment, each monitoring currents and sudden spikes in Chakra. A few tags placed to establish a loose perimeter, watching for anyone who entered or left the doorway. Nothing elaborate, tags provided in large supply from talented Chunin or a jounin on sick-leave.

The hospital was truly baffled then.

_ ‘Huh,’  _ Kakashi thought and entered the room as silently as he normally did.

Sasuke was shirtless and looked  _ better _ . The flush of exhaustion had faded, the tension creases along the corner of his eyes and nasal crease were insignificant. The boy’s hair was a mess with a visible tangle as large as Pakkun’s paw. The brat would hate combing that out whenever he woke.

_ ‘He should be tired still,’  _ Kakashi noted, searching for the trademark diagnostic tremor. There was none.

The mutation that affected Sasuke’s curse seal was not what Kakashi had imagined. Curse and seal mutations generally followed the contour of a chakra pathway- deviating away towards the extremities in spindly cobweb fingers. Severe mutations could alter entire marks of ink, rendering a seal malignant or null. He could imagine his student having a mutation altering one of the spirals (so eerily similar to a tomoe in Kakashi’s opinion) into a distorted mess. 

Sasuke’s neck was stained red like a wild animal had torn away a piece of flesh. The three swirls hadn’t mutated, they  _ inverted  _ and splattered in a symmetrical bloodstain of unknown origin. Ink trails darker than any seal swept away like smoke, flickering organic and obscure. There were no firm lines to denote brush strokes or outer barriers where skin turned to chakra. It simply  _ changed,  _ at a point nearly circular around the bloodied disfigurement.

Kakashi hadn’t expected this. No wonder Anko was of no use- the curse mark Orochimaru once lay had been engulfed entirely by a new infection, some obscure rot that ate the site with no mercy.

_ ‘That isn’t a mutation,’  _ Kakashi thought.  _ ‘It’s a massacre.’ _

Kakashi kicked a chair to Sasuke’s bedside and found himself lifting his forehead protector and perching on a backrest within one movement. Red-eye swirled as he vigorously scanned all of Sasuke ( _ so small _ ) and tracked his chakra network in comparison to the new parasite. There were no tangles, no strange mesh network like fungus mycelium tangling around Sasuke’s throat. The grasping snaring roots of Orochimaru’s pollution had vanished, black tar purged away with no sign at all. 

_ ‘How?’  _ he thought, feeling a tad panicked. 

He couldn’t imagine his sensei being capable of removing Orochimaru’s seal initially. Even Kushina would struggle to wash out the Sannin’s bite. There was a reason Anko- decades later, paraded her shame with venomous insults and bloodlust. 

Kakashi’s gifted Sharingan scoured every cell on his student’s body. If not for the blemish painting Sasuke’s throat, his Sharingan would never have seen a difference.

* * *

When Sasuke woke, staring blankly at the ceiling, there was a small gaggle of medi-nin and ANBU waiting outside his room. He breathed unburdened, reacting catatonic to the simple greeting Kakashi offered. Kakashi refused to emote his worry, preferring to read Sasuke’s bedside until he grew aware.

A few moments ticking on the clock. Sasuke blinked quickly, grumbling low as he adopted awareness. Sasuke mumbled a low noise of discomfort as stiff limbs cooperated to elevate him to a seated posture.

“You’re looking spry,” Kakashi said, turning a page with a soft rustle. “The bed-hair adds to it, sleeping princess.”

Sasuke lifted one hand shakily and found the snarl near his ear. It would ultimately meet the blade of a kunai. Sasuke scowled, glowering at the far wall while his nails started clawing with absentminded effort. 

“Why are you here?” Sasuke asked, voice a hoarse low noise. It sounded raw, Sasuke’s accompanying twitch confirmed that theory.

_ ‘Ah,’  _ Kakashi thought.  _ ‘He has been screaming.’ _

“Can’t a worried teacher visit a sick student?”

“Not you,” Sasuke denied, fingers fluttering from his hair down his ear. Fingertips brushed against the stain on his lateral throat, resting on the mark with frightening accuracy for never having seen it. Kakashi didn’t tense, but the medi-nin in the doorway did.

“...What happened?” Sasuke asked quietly. The medi-nin fretted, tapping fingers on the clipboard. They confessed Sasuke’s most recent medical history- their findings in complicated medical jargon that appealed more to Kakashi than it did Sasuke’s education. 

Sasuke ignored her- too distracted. That level of negligence didn’t suit his personality. A concerning new symptom or question to investigate at a later time.

Sasuke didn’t twitch or glare or contort his hands into fists.  _ You were screaming,  _ the nin said.  _ You tried to claw your face,  _ the nin said,  _ you seized, and began laughing at the end. _

“Tch,” Sasuke clicked his tongue absentmindedly, tracing the whorls and symmetric points of the six-ended-star near his collar bone. He still hadn’t seen it, yet his index finger covered each smooth arc with barely any mistake. “Then it’s gone?”

“You don’t sound surprised,” Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked at him, eyes distant and dark. He looked a mess like he existed inside a genjutsu or cared so little for the present he let his mind slip away. He said, in a monotonous sense of musing, “he sheds his skins so many times…” he trailed off without awareness. 

Kakashi’s chakra spiked when he realized that Sasuke had begun to sway. It signified the simple movement that predicted a lapse into unconsciousness. The medi-nin looked similarly alarmed, already flickering through diagnostic hand signs. 

Sasuke said in a murmur too quiet for the ANBU or medi-nin to hear: “...cut him down once..twice...three times?”

“Sasuke,” Kakashi said with a low urgency. His one hand-tested for fever. Sasuke blinked slowly, eyes lightening as awareness returned. The boy jolted, flinching and grimacing slightly with one hand clamped over the mark on his neck.

“I’m fine,” he bit out angrily, prickly all over with confusion. “What are you looking at?”

_ ‘You,’  _ Kakashi didn’t say. “What happened to the curse mark, Sasuke?”

He looked at Kakashi as if the man was an idiot. “You put a seal on it, neutralized it so it wouldn’t be a problem.”

Kakashi felt a slight chill. The medi-nin slipped from the room to fetch something or someone, most likely due to Kakashi’s own inner turmoil.  _ ‘The medi-nin never did like me.’ _

Kakashi cleared his throat and forced his voice to be light and uninterested. “Ah, no. It looks like something else removed it. Somehow you made a seal of your own.”

“Oh,” Sasuke said, looking taken aback. “... _ I  _ did it?”

Kakashi took note of the situation. When he slid Sasuke a portable mirror, the boy looked startled by the change of the mark on his neck. It wasn’t larger, but the inverted colours were impossible to exist without the removal of the underlying structure. Sasuke didn’t know that; the new monstrosity was startling enough that the boy accepted whatever Kakashi told him.

It couldn’t have been more than an hour until the door opened to the only man Kakashi was relieved to see. It was fortunate this strange incident occurred before the sanin vanished on another one of his treks. Likely taking Naruto with him.

“Oh,” Jiraiya said, recoiling backward in the doorframe. He boggled at Sasuke’s throat intently. The boy glared, curving away towards Kakashi.

“Ah, right,” Kakashi said, realizing the problem at once. “Sasuke, this is Jiraiya. He is a seal master, and would appreciate examining your curse mark.”

“No worries, boy!” the man declared, thrusting one arm straight upwards before nearly shouting, “the great Jiraiya will-.”

“No,” Sasuke said bluntly. “Get out.”

Jiraiya deflated so quickly, Kakashi had to hide the smallest laugh behind his open book. “Maa, don’t be so cold. He only wants to take a peek at your little mark.”

“He’s loud,” Sasuke accused. “He reminds me too much of Naruto.”

_ ‘Well, he isn’t wrong.’ _

“He’s been training your teammate actually,” explained Kakashi, finally closing his book and setting it aside. Sasuke ignored it as well as Kakashi’s close proximity. Kakashi said, “He’s an expert in fuinjutsu and has the best grasp on curse marks. If there’s anyone who can-.”

“Where were you when it first appeared?” Sasuke asked Jiraiya bluntly. His eyes cold as he glared at the older man. “Why couldn’t you fix it then?”

Jiraiya wilted, zealous charm waning into a serious demeanor. His smile faltered into a grim line, nodding once in recognition. “I wasn’t aware of it. I came once I heard about Orochimaru interfering, but by that time Hatake Kakashi counter sealed it.”

Sasuke frowned. “And still somehow It...mutated.”

“Yes,” Jiraiya said, stepping forward politely. Sasuke looked to the side, arching his neck to better reveal the mark on display. Jiraiya whistled low, crossing both arms at the elbow. He began to tap one foot on the hospital flooring. “You said this appeared today?”

“This morning apparently,” Kakashi said, “manifested in less than an hour, engulfed the entire curse mark and hasn’t reacted since.”

“Unusual,” Jiraiya said. “It’s not a mutation, there’s no trace of the original seal to mutate  _ from.  _ It’s more...of a spirit print- like contract seals.”

Kakashi straightened at that, peering at the mark intently. “I scanned it with my Sharingan, it didn’t interfere with his chakra coils at all. If I hadn't known better, I would say it wasn’t even there.”

Jiraiya recoiled at that, gaping slightly at the younger boy. “Really? Now  _ that  _ is a surprise. Almost all forms of marks or contracts have chakra marks different from the host or user- even family members have different chakra signs.”

Sasuke huffed slightly, glaring at the wall. The mark on his neck looked angry- a bright red looped around into a curved six-point star, defined better by the shapeless black surrounding it like smoke. Occasional thin lines split each section symmetrically, like a lotus bloom or like a dojutsu-

Kakashi flashed a collection of hand signals to Jiraiya, who caught the interpretation immediately. Within moments, both men were setting up a small border of privacy seals, sound-canceling from the ANBU outside and the eavesdropping medi-nin. Kakashi had a horrible gut feeling, one he didn’t want to confirm.

“Sasuke,” Kakashi rushed, “let me see your Sharingan.”

Sasuke, noticing the urgency both men had adopted, quickly bled his vision red. He looked at them both, two tomoe eyes whirling slowly...

“Well, what would you know,” Jiraiya said. His face was impossible to read, flat and apathetic as his vision flickered from Sasuke’s bloody eyes to the bloody mark. “Are you thinking of a bloodline limit?”

“That’s the only thing I can think of,” Kakashi confesses quietly. There was no mistake, the Sharingan swirled the exact same colour as the red of Sasuke’s new mark. The configuration was backward- one Kakashi had never seen before. It was, without a doubt, a strange inverted Sharingan.

“A kekkei genkai?” Sasuke asked, body stiffening in surprise. “But- the Sharingan-“

“It’s possible that the Uchiha clan had another hidden gift,” Jiraiya said, “or the curse seal Orochimaru placed on you was the catalyst to its emergence. Kakashi, has he done anything peculiar since? Any chakra surges?”

“No, nothing.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to  _ see  _ what that tadpole can do!”

“What?” Sasuke asked, slapping one hand over the mark with a surge of alarm. “What are you  _ doing?” _

Kakashi grimaced as Jiraiya huffed slightly, looking far too eager to experiment on his little genin. “I’m going to trigger your hidden skill! A quick surge of chakra should be enough to temporarily open it up, give us an idea of what we’re working with.”

Sasuke frowned, and Jiraiya laughed boisterously. “Don’t worry about me! I’ll make sure your teacher is fine!”

“I don’t particularly care,” Sasuke said. Kakashi gave up and sighed at that.

Jiraiya made short use of the supplies he brought with him. Tracing out protective seals to prevent any malicious chakra from escaping a perimeter, a protective seal along his own hand to avoid accidental absorption. Sasuke was layered with more ink, spanning up his jaw and down his exposed left arm to monitor his own health.

“Alright kid,” Jiraiya said, taking Kakashi’s former seat before setting one hand firmly over the circle of Sasuke’s throat. “Just sit back and relax.”

It was obvious to anyone when Jiraiya started to work. Sasuke flinched, his entire body tensing. A strangled gasp left his mouth, chest fluttering in shallow breaths as he stared sightlessly at the ceiling. Jiraiya grimaced, slowly rotating his hand counterclockwise against Sasuke’s neck.

Unsealing was never a pleasant sensation, it made Kakashi feel like his nails were curling back on themselves. Triggering a seal was worse- it felt like skewers gently separating the layers of his skin. Wriggling where nothing should go.

Sasuke made a noise that sounded every bit like a pained animal. With a quiet keen, he slumped forward into Jiraiya’s expectant hand. Sasuke shuddered, trembling vigorously with support. Squeezing his eyes closed, Sasuke paled a translucent shade and arched against the foreign chakra.

“You’re doing fine, kid,” Jiraiya said, rotating his hand a quarter circle more. Sasuke released another low keen. “His seal isn’t emitting, there’s no external effect.”

Kakashi leaned forward, critically surveying the pulsing chakra that reacted to the foreign touch. A minor bump in the proper reaction, a little static shock to get whatever Sasuke found himself with- actually  _ operating. _

“No, it isn’t,” Kakashi said slowly, feeling more perplexed the longer the Sannin prodded. “This isn’t reacting like a bloodline limit, there should be some sort of external impact.”

“It still could be,” Jiraiya defended, although he didn’t sound too heartbroken by the thought. “It’s accepting my chakra almost like...like a storage scroll. How are his coils?”

“Fine, you’re not affecting them at all, only the site.”

Jiraiya sighed, withdrawing one hand and letting Sasuke struggle to recover. “I’ve got one last trick up my sleeve, some sage chakra tends to balance with more body-oriented natural chakra. I was hoping for a yin or yang release, but if it is a spirit contract, this may work instead.”

“Sasuke?” Kakashi asked his shuddering student. “Do you want to continue?”

“Shut up,” Sasuke grunted, jaw clenched tight enough to fracture enamel. “Do it.”

“You heard the kid,” Jiraiya said, a wry smile driving the foreign hand seals and the new twist of his hand. This time, it jolted through Sasuke’s body and left his limbs contorting. There was a fractured sound that turned wet as Sasuke bit his tongue. His red eyes rolled up, showing only whites for a scarce moment before he fell limp over Jiraiya’s supportive hand.

“He’s down-.”

Kakashi approached eye whirring so fast the whole room turned a crimson haze. “No, he isn’t. He’s awake, there was a surge as if breaking a genjutsu, he’s still conscious.”

Jiraiya muttered something along the lines of,  _ ‘Are you sure about that?’  _ but handled Sasuke’s ragdoll state with appropriate caution. Reclined him back against the pillows, he withdrew his palm from the red mark and grimaced at its new configuration.

“That’s definitely a dojutsu,” Jiraiya shuddered, the red six-pointed star revolving impossibly slow on its axis, black smoke border somehow maintaining a perfect circle shape. Kakashi looked at it, finding his own eye spinning in synchrony the longer he looked.

Forcing himself to look away, he rubbed one hand against the bridge of his nose. Jiraiya jolted hard, kicking Sasuke’s hospital bed by accident.

“By the- did you  _ see  _ that?” the man gaped. “That thing just- just  _ blinked  _ at me!”

“Technically it’s a wink, if there’s only one,” Kakashi said, “ I would know.”

“Yeah yeah, aren’t you special with your fancy eyes,” Jiraiya said, snapping his fingers in front of Sasuke’s dazed face. “At least  _ his  _ aren’t rolled up anymore. Kid, you with us? Uchiha?”

“Sasuke,” Kakashi asked calmly. “Can you hear us?”

Sasuke blinked- slow and confused. His movements were drunken, lethargic and lacking all coordination. His pupils failed to focus despite his efforts. 

“He’s aware, distant, but aware,” Jiraiya confirmed with a grimace. “It’s odd. A bloodline limit reacting like it’s an internal storage seal. But storing  _ what? _ ”

Kakashi scanned Sasuke’s chakra network once more, feeling dread as once again, everything was operating properly. “Is this Orochimaru?”

“No, that bastard  _ wishes  _ he managed something like this,” Jiraiya chuckled darkly. “This is too perfect, even for him. Did he do anything when you first saw him? Act like this?”

“I presumed it was medication, but he had a similar expression.”

“Well, ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we found the bloodline limit,” Jiraiya said, cursing quietly immediately after. “What does it  _ do?” _

“Sasuke, look at me,” Kakashi ordered. “Our first day of training. What test did I give?”

Sasuke looked at him hazily, with pupils dark and unfocused obscured in black iris’. He swayed, the Sharingan seal on his throat spun lazily twice clockwise.

“You…” Sasuke said, his voice slurred and rough. A frog trapped in his throat. Sasuke looked through Kakashi, the eye on his neck spun one more revolution. To both men’s horror, Sasuke’s eyes watered pink and spilled twin trails of blood. Down the inner corner to his nasal ridge. Sasuke said in a feverish confused urgency, “the...they...it-“ 

“Whoa kid,” Jiraiya soothed, supporting him with both hands. “Calm down, you’re fine-.”

Sasuke blinked and blood overflowed from an unknown source, dripping down with ruthless abandon like Fang or Pakkun’s drool over steak. Kakashi hissed a wordless noise, flashing forward to help hold him up.

Sasuke talked while hopelessly unaware of his surroundings, “the...the bell test. That was passed from- from your Sensei to Sensei to Sensei-“

Sasuke shuddered, shoulders contorting as he arched forward, finally a single drop of blood splattered onto the white sheets of his bed. The eye on his neck spun at a speed of normal Sharingan, staring out at them intensely and Sasuke said: “the- you- they tied him to a tree and you- Minato..?”

Jiraiya tensed. Kakashi let Sasuke slip from his fingers and curl up pitifully on the bed.

Jiraiya waited for a respectful pause. “Kakashi did you-?”

“No, I didn’t.”

They both stared at Sasuke, who had both hands fisting his hair. Left hand just shy of the tangle that he would have to cut out. A true bird's nest.

“Sasuke Uchiha, where did you hear that name?” Jiraiya asked him.

Sasuke shuddered, whining low in his throat. His eyes kept bleeding and he muttered a dazed and confused: “I don’t- he- a Shinigami- I- he  _ told me  _ he, he was-“ 

Sasuke whined, hands clawing, the spinning eye starting to slow. Sasuke gasped out a wet choked cry. “He is dead and  _ told  _ me? A- a reaper- he died from a reaper death seal, and he told me- I don’t-.”

“It’s fine, relax Sasuke,” Kakashi said, tilting his genin’s head to meet his dazed and confused eyes. A minor genjutsu and the boy slumped unconscious on his pillow.

The two men sat there, unthinking as the bloodied bed sheet turned black. 

“So, that happened,” Kakashi said, finally letting loose a tired sigh and running one hand through his hair. “What was that- a vision?”

“That happened in the past,” Jiraiya dismissed without any energy. “Maybe a form of...foresight?”

“Is such a thing possible?”

“Mm, oh yes. Met a  _ lovely  _ lady who could see her death. A timid little flower- but I think your Uchiha here somehow has...foresight and past sight?”

Kakashi let his head slump into both hands. “Great, now Naruto will  _ never  _ leave him alone.”

* * *

Sasuke was released only a day later once he passed a frightening array of medical checkups and one short meeting with T&I. Kakashi had thought it unnecessary, but it was mentioned that with the recent death of the Hokage, all instances of strange activity needed to be reported. A sudden seal mutating, one that previously was placed by the murderer of the Hokage, was alarming enough to investigate.

Kakashi only relaxed when Ibiki found him afterward. Seeking him out with a grim level of respect and admiration.

“You have quite a kid there,” Ibiki said. “He’s made of something.”

“Maa, all my students are,” Kakashi shrugged off breezily. He didn’t bother to hide the minor anxiety that left his fingers thrumming on his knee. “Must be something in the water.”

Ibiki looked at him and smiled grimly. “I didn’t search like mental checks, it wasn’t given clearance to do so on his record. Preliminary answers were fine, our discussion didn’t show any inclination towards questionable cognitive states. No homicidal maniacs on the loose, thank kami for that.”

Kakashi slumped slightly in relief. “Sasuke has...always been a bit aloof.”

“You mean as cold as ice and more snappy than a damn Inuzuka dog.”

Kakashi clutched his heart in the false offense. “So cruel to dogs. If they hear that, they’ll never give you peace.”

Ibiki scowled. “Peace? I haven’t had peace since I first had to evaluate  _ your  _ sorry ass.”

Kakashi shrugged one shoulder. Ibiki sighed, running one hand over the bridge of his nose before he took a seat beside Kakashi firmly.

He dropped his voice lower, not drawing privacy seals but speaking soft enough to avoid detection by any environmental hazards. “I saw the report from the sealmaster”  _ Jiraiya  _ “I scanned through some trigger points for subliminal programming. There was no response at all- no reaction to any form of mind-altering jutsu.”

Kakashi hung his head slightly, staring at his hands in his lap. “I hadn’t thought there to be anything.”

“It was good to check,” Ibiki said. “The idea of...foresight is daunting.”

Kakashi exhaled quietly. “I can’t let the council know, or he’ll get sucked in within seconds. He’s already being watched.”

“Hear hear,” Ibiki agreed, sounding every bit as exhausted by the ordeal. “ _ Especially  _ with the new drafting for Hokage position. We’re lucky there’s the policy for Daimyo council, otherwise, Danzo Shimura would be chopping heads to take the robe.”

Kakashi didn’t flinch, but it was a near thing.

“I’ve left the Uchiha out of the record,” Ibiki said quietly, “the council won’t hear about it unless they go looking, and I’ll know then. As far as medical says, it was a spontaneous mutation of his Sharingan, one that Orochimaru hadn’t anticipated. Nothing more.”

Kakashi nodded ever so slightly. “Thank you.”

“Keep note of what he says,” Ibiki said. “If it...seems pressing, tell Nara. I’ve told Shikaku that anything you say has clearance if you say it's a vision. He doesn’t know where they’re from, but only that they’re legitimate.”

“I owe you,” Kakashi said. 

Ibiki chuckled lowly, a hoarse tired wheeze that betrayed how many years he had been in service, and the cruel might of vocal interrogation jutsu. “You owe me a  _ lot  _ more than this, Hatake. Keep the kid alive, it’s a damn shame what happened to him. Refer him to me if he...starts to...slip.”

Kakashi knew that he wasn’t referring to the seal. He nodded once more, and Ibiki left as quietly and as formally as he arrived.

Sasuke made his way home without any problems. Kakashi trailed him on the roof just to assure the boy didn’t go so far as to faint in public. Sasuke  _ seemed  _ normal again, hands lodged in his pockets and head hunkered slightly downward. He kicked a rock with devastating precision, nailing a broken flower pot in its center and shattering it further. Sasuke made his way back to the Uchiha district, freezing solidly at its front gates as if turned to stone.

Kakashi waited, posture a mimicry of gargoyles as he perched on a rooftop observing. Sasuke stood there as silent as a ghost for minutes. Kakashi began to consider approaching the boy when it neared an hour- but Sasuke strode forward in jerky steps.

He recovered, vanishing further in the district out of sight.

Well, it wasn’t anything Kakashi couldn’t investigate during training tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke looked as exhausted and annoyed as Kakashi felt on average daily, except he had the boldness to show it.

Naruto, equal parts brave and equal parts orange, charged Sasuke and tackled him against a tree. Sasuke hit the bark with wheezing exhale. Naruto thrust one fist under Sasuke’s jaw threateningly, and shouted: “What have you been doing in the hospital, you idiot? Don’t you know you worried us?”   
Sasuke scowled immediately, “it isn’t like I  _ chose  _ to be there!”

“You coulda’ fooled me! You were cozying it all up for days! I  _ know  _ Gaara didn’t beat you that badly-.”

“I didn’t get  _ beat-” _

“And you took pervy sage too! Teacher-stealer!”

Kakashi thanked everything he held holy that Jiraiya hadn’t gone so far as to tell Naruto the true reason for Sasuke's ailment.

“And what’s this crap I keep hearing about? You a fortune teller now, you moron? Eh?”

_ ‘Or not,’  _ Kakashi thought.

Sasuke jerked his arms up and managed to push Naruto away. Naruto, shrieking loud enough to disturb a flock of nearby birds, pointed one hand accusingly. “Oi! You’ll pay for that!”

“Make me!”

Sakura, looking just as resigned, looked up the tree at Kakashi. “Are you going to break them up? They’ll be at this all day if you let them, and Sasuke-Kun  _ just  _ got out of the hospital!”

Well, she wasn’t wrong. “Eh, they can play for a while until they wear themselves out.”

Sakura looked at the two boys skeptically. Naruto was chewing angrily on Sasuke’s right ear, and Sasuke was trying to get the boy to let go by pulling back forcefully on his left big toe. Sakura sighed, “are you  _ sure  _ they’re playing?”

“Like puppies,” Kakashi said. “Alright my little genin! Let’s do something fun for today.”

Naruto and Sasuke froze and gazed up blankly. Naruto said while still biting Sasuke’s ear: “som’th’n diff’rn’?”

“Yes, different,” Kakashi said. “Naruto, stop biting Sasuke, it’s unhygienic. Sasuke, stop trying to break Naruto’s toes.”

Naruto waited, before shrieking. “You aren’t going to say anything about my toes? That’s not fair!”

“Well, I think we all know already that your feet aren’t hygienic.”

“Sensei!”

Sakura didn’t laugh, but she looked close to it as the two struggled to separate from their pile of limbs. Kakashi hopped down lightly, looking down at the mess fondly. “Aren’t you two the cutest puppy pile.”

“Cute?” Sasuke asked outraged while Naruto demanded furious, “with  _ teme?” _

“Come on!” Kakashi whistled a little note, waving goodbye as he started off deeper into the training ground, Sakura walking at his side. She didn’t hide her laugh when behind them, Naruto started shrieking again about broken toes.

The water of the small lake connected to the training ground shimmered in the sun. There were a few clouds overheads, lingering remnants of the rainstorms a few days before. The grass smelled fresh and the dirt heavy under their feet. They left footprints through the patches of mud and crumpled persistent ant hills that rose despite the saturation.

“Ugh, it smells so weird out here!” Naruto complained, stretching both arms behind his neck. He arched backward, maintaining balance as his spine cracked loudly. “Like dirt and... _ more  _ dirt.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “It’s called petrichor.”

Naruto misinterpreted it. “No!  _ You’re  _ a chore!”

“Naruto he said  _ petrichor!”  _ Sakura laughed, “although, I can’t exactly argue with you being a chore…”

“Hey!” Naruto sulked. “I’m not a chore! Pervy sage said I was a good student!”

Sakura huffed, blowing a strand of bangs that hung into her face. “Naruto, who  _ is  _ this...sage you keep talking about? Sasuke-Kun, you met him?”

Sasuke grunted quietly. Naruto shot up in delight, a wide smile splitting his face in two. Kakashi ignored him, reclining back on his elbows. The two clouds up there were awfully persistent.

“Pervy sage!” Naruto said, absolutely thrilled. “He’s my teacher! Err- not saying that  _ you  _ aren’t my teacher, Kakashi-Sensei!”

Kakashi didn’t look away from the bright sky. “Mm, it’s common for shinobi to have multiple teachers. Shinobi tend to specialize in particular areas of study or practice, so it’s only natural to learn from more specific teachers.”

“Yeah! What Kakashi-sensei said!” Naruto said, “Pervy sage is the best! He’s really cool and has all these stories and carries around a big scroll! He got me the toads!”

Sakura blinked quickly. “So  _ that’s  _ where you summoned that massive toad!”

“Yeah! He threw me off a cliff and  _ pow!  _ I summoned it! I spent like, an entire day riding on it’s back to show it I’m boss,  _ oh  _ I had to skip  _ supper  _ even!”

“Naruto clearly has sacrificed a lot,” Kakashi said dryly, accepting the rapid halfhearted smacks from his student in question.

“But how do  _ you  _ know him, Sasuke-Kun?” Sakura asked, surveying him rather attentively. “I thought you were…”

“In the hospital?” Sasuke finished for her bitterly. “He came by.”

Naruto sniffed and grumbled under his breath, saying nothing as Sasuke sulked. Sakura hunkered down a little more, looking dejected. Kakashi sighed, it looked like they’d have to get on with actual training now.

“Sakura,” he instructed calmly. “Sasuke-Kun experienced a minor complication after a sealing difficulty.”

“You mean that thing Orochimaru did!”

_ ‘Why can’t they all mind their own business? It’s making my life so hard.’  _ “Yes, that.”

“You mean that weird thing that made you all mean and black?” Naruto asked, nose scrunching up in memory. “Didn’t it make you all...twitchy and uh...rabid?”

“Rabid? Naruto! He isn’t a wild squirrel!”

“Well look at his hair! Maybe he  _ is  _ like...a badger or something!”

Kakashi sighed and slumped a tad. “Naruto, Sakura, your teammate is  _ not  _ a wild animal.”

“Right,” Naruto moped, apologizing wholeheartedly. “Sorry teme…”

Sasuke had been awfully quiet the entire time, which was suspicious. Kakashi spared him half a look. Sasuke was sitting there still, all four of them making a loose circle in the dryest patch of grass. Naruto had built himself a small nest from the grass he tore up by the fistful. 

Sasuke hummed flatly, staring down at his hands. The wide collar of his jacket hid his neck from view, but the strangely subdued tone of his voice was the largest indicator of something being amiss.

“Sasuke?” Sakura asked, tilting her head a little to the right. “Naruto apologized, and we didn’t mean it!”

Sasuke was still a moment longer, before he rolled his neck and actively seemed to shake himself out of a trance. He scowled at both of them, crossing his arms pointedly. “Naruto is an idiot.”

“Ah, say that again! Try me, teme!”

Kakashi yawned loud and fake. “Well, look at the time!”

Sakura deadpanned. “You were two hours late, sensei.”

“Time to start training then! I promised you all something new, mm?”

“Yeah!” Naruto cheered, climbing to his feet and grinding one knee into his nest of grass. “Something new! I bet it’s gonna be an  _ amazing  _ new jutsu! Oh oh! Can you show us how to make like, really big awesome water dragons? Or- I know! Show us how to do your sparky-hand thing!”

Sakura growled, “Naruto you idiot! Sasuke already  _ knows  _ how to do Chidori!”

“Aww, but  _ I  _ wanna learn how!”

Sasuke clicked his tongue and obediently rose to his feet as Kakashi led them towards the flat surface of the water. Naruto kept guessing incorrectly, Sakura kept explaining why his guesses were ridiculous, and Sasuke hid his face in his jacket. An overall normal day.

“Alright, little genin,” Kakashi said. “I mentioned that it’s normal for shinobi to have multiple teachers. Can you tell me who in the village would be another suitable sensei?”

Naruto adopted his usual expression of confusion, while Sakura fell into rapid brainstorming. Sasuke closed his eyes and didn’t bother with the task at all.

“Well, pervy sage was a teacher, because he had all these cool toads and weird things he made me do.”

“Because each person has a different skillset and is better suited for different things,” Sakura translated into a higher level. “Naruto can make a lot of clones, so he could learn from someone who can sustain more than...uh...one without fainting, sorry sensei.”

Kakashi wilted, and Naruto nearly fell onto his back laughing. “Hah! She sure showed you, sensei!”

“Okay yes, fine, that may be true, but I  _ do  _ have skills others don’t.”

“Yeah right!” Naruto kept laughing. “Your best skill is being able to read and walk at the same time!”

Sakura smacked her forehead. “Naruto  _ anyone  _ can do that!”

“Wha? But how do you not walk into walls?”

Kakashi should have known better than to ask such an open-ended question to his students. “ _ Anyways,  _ how about this. What skills would suit Naruto’s abilities?”

Sakura gave Naruto an unreadable expression, then grimaced outright. “Ugh,  _ him?  _ Maybe he could...be an armrest or something.”

Sasuke hid his chuckle, but the quiet noise of it relaxed whatever tension remained. It took a short while until the three were actively trying to think of an appropriate answer, struggling a little from a lack of experience. 

“He...has a  _ lot  _ of chakra…” Sakura said. She tapped on her bottom lip as she thought. “Maybe if there's...jutsu that needs a lot of chakra? Is there a way to share chakra?”

“No, foreign chakra almost always reacts badly,” Kakashi corrected. “ _ But,  _ that means Naruto could potentially use techniques that are very chakra demanding.”

“Hah!” Naruto preened. “Suck on that, teme! I can do  _ three  _ water dragons!”

Sasuke, knowing full well that neither of them knew the hand signs for the water jutsu, said: “I can do  _ four.” _

Naruto shrieked, lunging forward with curled fingers. Kakashi lifted one leg and held back Naruto’s furious filled dog-sized frame. “Now then, what about Sakura?”

Naruto pouted and slumped to the ground dramatically. “Well, she punches  _ hard.  _ Maybe she can take lessons from that weird green person-.”

“Gai?” Kakashi asked, feeling near faint at  _ that  _ mashup. “Ah, maybe...not. What do you think, Sasuke?”

Sasuke was ignoring them all, staring out over the water with an unreadable expression. Kakashi kept his body relaxed but became alert to every postural change in his student. “Any ideas for your teammate?”

Sasuke looked back at them slowly, tucking his head into his high collar once again. “She has pathetic chakra reserves. Using any jutsu is stupid.”

Naruto rose to the bait. “Hey! Don’t be mean to her! She’s actually  _ trying,  _ and you're staring at the water like- like a jerk!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Naruto once again looked ready to shout. Kakashi intervened with forced casualness. “Sasuke? What do you think Sakura could do with limited chakra reserves?”

Sasuke looked at her. A second stretched into a handful, where even Sakura fidgeted and began to slump dejected into the ground. Her eyes were a tad glassy, looking distraught by his silence.

When Sasuke spoke after such a long bout of silence, it had a strange level of confusion to it. “Taijutsu, with chakra reinforcement.”

Kakashi nearly jolted. “Well,  _ that’s  _ a thought.” He pondered the idea longer, tilting his head after some contemplation. “That’s... _ hmm.” _

“Reinforcement?” Sakura echoed, blinking oblivious. “Like...a shield?”

“No, chakra reinforcement is using chakra to strengthen your body,” Kakashi corrected, a tad distracted. “Similar to how you all learned to walk on trees. Instead of using the bare minimum, you apply more chakra to strengthen your moves.”

Sakura’s eyes turned glassy- she ducked her head to hide her small honest smile of delight. “I-  _ yes!  _ I won’t let you down!”

“Not him,” Sasuke interrupted sharply. “He...doesn’t have that specialty.”

Naruto crossed his arms. “Eh? Then who does! Kakashi-sensei is the best guy around! Well, besides pervy sage…”

“Don’t be stupid! Have you  _ ever  _ seen Sensei use taijutsu in a fight?”

Kakashi slumped. “You both know that I  _ am  _ a jounin, right?”

“Yeah, but maybe you’re secretly like…” Naruto said, “...really bad.”

“Don’t say that! He’s  _ our _ jounin sensei!”

“Okay, enough of being mean to me,” Kakashi huffed. “What are Sasuke’s strengths then?”

“He’s a really big jerk! That’s gotta count!” Naruto offered without hesitation. “He’s a feral badger! That’s why that bastard’s bite didn’t work! He’s got rabies!”

“Sasuke-Kun does  _ not  _ have rabies!”

Sasuke didn’t look particularly bothered by all the attention. He had been remarkably calm as of late, less easy to anger as well. 

Naruto huffed, cheek puffing before he blew out air obnoxiously. “ _ Fine!  _ He….he’s... _ okay  _ with kunai.”

Sakura brightened visibly. “Sasuke-Kun is really good at taijutsu too! And he picked up your Chidori so fast, sensei!”

“Right,” Kakashi elaborated. “Because my skills and abilities correlate well with Sasuke’s abilities.”

Sasuke offered a bland  _ tch,  _ and Sakura once more fell deep into thought. “But...sensei what…  _ are  _ your abilities? I mean, you have a lot of jutsu…”

“And a cool eye!” Naruto shouted. “And a ton of dogs and...and…”

Kakashi waited and gave Naruto time to finish his thought. Finally, Naruto pumped one fist and victoriously shouted, “you’re a tracker! You sniff out things!”

“Good job, Naruto,” Kakashi said. “Although tracking isn’t just...sniffing things. But yes, that’s one of my particularly stronger skills.”

Sakura looked excited, for once she and Naruto seemed to be on the same page. They looked at Sasuke, noting his sullen and withdrawn contributions. “What do you think, Sasuke-Kun? You spent time training with Kakashi-Sensei!”

Sasuke looked at them, and something felt off. Something about his normally sullen or grouchy expression didn’t settle right. His wrinkles were smoothed, the tension from chronic glaring wasn’t quite there. Kakashi wouldn’t call it empty, but it wasn’t far off from detached apathy.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi-  _ so calmly _ . He tilted his head, black hair shifting to cover one eye, and said, “you’re a genius.”

It had a different weight to it- not like basic praise or reluctant affection. It was a matter of fact, in a tone of disinterest that left Kakashi very alarmed. Naruto seemed to pick up on it- for once he wasn’t laughing or making jokes. He looked a tad confused, perplexed by it. Sakura, on the other hand, had stiffened uncomfortably, looking as if Sasuke had scared her somehow.

“That’s rather simple for you, Sasuke,” Kakashi said lightly.

Sasuke...looked at him. Kakashi had a vague impression of a spinning eye whirring crazily in its socket. “You’re not a tracking dog,” he said quietly. “You’re…”

Sasuke twitched slightly, then jerked ever so subtly  _ away  _ from Kakashi. “You’re a  _ hound.  _ You weren’t- you weren’t their teacher but you led them.”

“Sasuke-Kun?” Sakura asked quietly. “Are...are you alright?”

Sasuke tilted his head, still looking with that strange expression on his face. Kakashi hadn’t ever thought of how... _ Uchiha  _ his student looked. The family traits, the genetic markers. 

“Teme?” Naruto asked, frowning. “Sasuke?”

Sasuke kept looking, the smallest twitch along his face, under his right eye. “You... _ oh,”  _ Sasuke said, bland apathy and disinterest with the slightest widening of distant eyes. “You worked with killers…”

“What?” Sakura squeaked, looking at Kakashi in surprise. “You mean like….like ANBU?”

“Wha?” Naruto gaped. “Kakashi-sensei? He was in ANBU? No way!”

Kakashi ran one hand along the nape of his neck, letting the awkward tension wilt. “Ah, nobody is supposed to know that so…”

“Uh, right! I don’t know anything! You can count on me Kakashi-sensei!”

Sasuke still had a look in his eyes, like he was somewhere far away even as he turned his head to look out at the water. He had a strange gaze to him, a strange twitch through his shoulders. Naruto reached out and Kakashi intercepted him to keep him from disturbing Sasuke’s state.

Sakura closed her mouth and drew quiet under Kakashi’s gaze.

Clearing his throat quietly, Kakashi asked very clearly, “what do you mean, Sasuke-Kun?”

Sasuke was looking at the water, distracted. He said blankly: “you told me to let go of revenge.”

Kakashi couldn’t recall telling Sasuke those words, or when he would have. “Did I?”

Sasuke made a flat noise. Kakashi stared, mentally willing the boy to keep speaking. Elaborate on whatever obscure vision or foresight malady was plaguing him. Sasuke made a soft noise, a whooshing exhale of breath and he said calm and flat: “you said you didn’t want to kill me and tried.”

Naruto made a noise so sharp and sudden, it jolted Sakura who knocked into Kakashi who brushed against Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke shifted slightly, blinking quickly and shaking his head with a grimace. One hand lifted to his head, brushing his temple before coming away with bright red.

“Sasuke-Kun!” Sakura cried in alarm, “you’re bleeding!”

Sasuke grimaced, wiping below his right eye which wept two drops of blood from the corner. He looked baffled, disoriented slightly and in the woes of a minor headache.

“What did you mean!” Naruto roared, jumping to his feet with fists ready to grab Sasuke and shake him by his scruff. “What did you mean with Kakashi-sensei trying to kill you!”

“ _ What?”  _ Sasuke said, baffled. He swung his head around to glare at Naruto and froze, paling quickly.

“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked, looking at Naruto who looked just as perplexed.

Kakashi stilled, having a very inexplicable feeling of dread spreading deep in his gut. His gut instincts tended to be correct in the end.

Sasuke, looking slightly terrified as if under a wave of vicious killing intent, asked in a slightly quivering voice, “Dobe, what is that  _ monster?" _

* * *

Sasuke forced himself to look away, looking pointedly at the bark of the nearest tree instead of the whiskers on Naruto’s face. He refused to look at Naruto, even as his skin crawled and his eyes burned and the beginning of migraine was  _ pounding  _ against his skull.

He hadn’t quite the memory for what had happened- what he said or what they were discussing. He tried to focus, he  _ had,  _ but the more he tried the worse his head pounded and thrummed like a heartbeat under adrenaline. It  _ burned,  _ aching staccato patterns against his molars and enamel until he choked on it.

They were talking and Sasuke was dreaming in lucid moments. He couldn’t think- barely concentrating through the wave of pain that rippled through him slowly and pointedly. Concentrating around his throat, behind both eyes. 

Sakura and Naruto’s voice only added to it, each consonant making him want to punch a  _ wall.  _ Their ridiculous questions and flimsy emotions all dependent on energy he didn’t have.

“That’s rather simple of you, Sasuke,” Kakashi said, and Sasuke bit back a low growl. 

He didn’t want to talk, to tell them of things that made no sense and seemed to make sense all the same. Kakashi-Sensei called in a sannin and told Sasuke he had a hidden bloodline trait. Something even  _ he  _ didn’t know about- a level of vision or prediction or uncanny gut response that defied recognition.

Sasuke bit his tongue, irritated and frustrated and knowing things he didn’t recall learning. It hurt, and he wished Naruto would run into a tree or get himself stuck in a door again so Sasuke could go home and  _ sleep. _

_ Talk,  _ he thought detached from himself.  _ They’re waiting for your thoughts. _

Sasuke said, unfeeling and voice, “You’re a  _ hound,” a hunting dog made to slit throats. You led a squad, ran them to their graves.  _ “You weren’t their teacher but you led them.”

_ ‘Kakashi-sensei risked his life for us before!’  _ Sasuke argued, feeling a weight in his heart as he struggled and fought against the information he already knew.  _ ‘He would die for us, and he proved it again and again!’ _

And Sasuke knew that of course Kakashi would die for them- he was their teacher and he was a broken thing with no ties left to hold close. No family or friends, no lovers beyond platonic love for his dogs. He had done such horrible things, threatened and lied and bartered and stole. Wore a mask and taught  _ him  _ and ran so far and for so long he didn’t remember how to turn back.

He thought they were talking, but Sasuke couldn’t care about Naruto’s specific idiocy. His new breed of stupid.  _ ‘Naruto is so loud.’ _

_ He is,  _ Sasuke confirmed after a split second of thought, feeling relieved and exhausted all at once.  _ Kakashi is tired.  _

And Sasuke thought with a resigned sort of despondency,  _ ‘He is, isn’t he?’ _

A sad sensei, a quiet capable man who was a killer and a thief and had an eye that never belonged to him. Stolen from-  _ Gifted to him, from a dying failure,  _ to watch the world and carry a corpse’s burdens. What would Kakashi know of revenge then? What sort of hypocrisy could he preach over and over and  _ over and over-. _

Sasuke could imagine it, the blank determined resolution. The way Kakashi would stare with courage and reluctance and tell him calmly that he didn’t want to kill him.  _ But he tried. _

It hurt his eyes, blurred and distorted like condensation on glasses. The distorted sort of remembrance that accompanied dreams and gave him a vague gut feeling that somehow he had gone blind.  _ You did. _

And then Sasuke looked, able to see and clearly not blind, and met Naruto’s eyes baffled (what had he said?) and met something of a different nature. A wave of a thousand glaring faces, the culmination of a million curses and festering rage that built over decades of heartbreak and torment-.

_ Look away,  _ Sasuke thought suddenly. He obeyed, staring at a tree and feeling the words leave his mouth and the instant regret of having spoken too soon.  _ Don’t let them know you saw it. _

Sasuke wondered what he had seen- what that  _ thing  _ was, but knew it wasn’t time to ask it. 

“Eh?” Naruto said, flinching back with an expression of utter heartbreak. “I- I don’t-.”

_ Fix that.  _ Sasuke scrambled and blurted a tad shaken, “I meant your face. Is that what you look like when you’re trying to think?”

Naruto blinked alarmed, then curled forward baring his teeth angrily. “Stupid teme! Making me get all worried-  _ gah!  _ You’re a real piece of work, you know that!”

Sasuke huffed, trying to let the lapse of awareness not bother him as severely as it had. “Work that gets something done,  _ dead last.” _

Naruto shouted in wordless anger. “Sensei! Let me punch him! Show me how to do one of those fancy jutsu and lemme smack the smile off his face!”

Sasuke glanced to the side, scanning Kakashi’s forced casual pose. He only looked calm like that when he forced himself to be so- he carried his tension in his neck, hidden under his mask and the collar of his jacket. It had taken years for Sasuke to recognize-.

_ ‘Not years, I’ve been a student for…’  _ and Sasuke couldn’t remember. Naruto was shouting, standing at his feet and pointing dramatically. Sakura still looked worried, but Sasuke didn’t care.

“Maa, don’t be hasty, Naruto,” Kakashi scolded him gently. “I’m sure there’s plenty of jutsu you can learn,  _ after  _ you learn some chakra control.”

“But  _ sensei!”  _ Naruto wailed, pouting and slumping dramatically. “I don’t  _ wanna  _ do chakra control! It’s  _ boring!” _

“Then I’ll make it fun,” Kakashi assured him. “Now, I’ve heard that you can walk on water now, correct?”

Sakura perked up at that, a small smile touching her face. “Naruto! You can do that now? It took me all day!”

“Eh? Who taught  _ you?  _ I kept falling into an onsen!”

Sakura snickered at Naruto’s pout. She said rather happily, “I joined in with Kurenai-Sensei for a little while. Hinata and I learned together!”

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke with another of his false smiles, tension stiff along his spine. “Sasuke, we only touched it temporarily once, but I’m sure you can handle-.”

Sasuke frowned slightly, tucking his neck into the high cowl of his jacket. “I can walk on water.”

Kakashi hummed and clapped his hands pointedly, gesturing with his thumb behind him towards the rippling surface of the lake. “Well then! Off you pop, cute little genin. Go get settled, then we can start.”

Naruto leaped up and charged across the water, wobbling dangerously before hopping precariously on one foot. He caught himself, cheering and whooping while skipping across the surface. Sakura walked out calmer, sticking firmly after one wobbling destabilization which sunk her right foot to the ankle.

Sasuke wasn’t nervous, but something gnawed suspiciously like worry. It had been a while since he walked on water, months ago, considering he had focused primarily on the Chidori. Water could be difficult, and he loathe to mess up in front of  _ Naruto  _ of all people.

He stepped off the grass, one shoe dipping slightly below the surface.  _ It’s water. It isn’t hard. _

Sasuke stepped firmly onto the surface, minor ripples trailing from each footstep before he strode calm and steady across the surface. Water tension supporting him, undulating waves of chakra matching the waves of water and the natural curl of the currents near the bottom.  _ Match the pattern to your heartbeat, and you never think of it again. _

He knew that. It was one of the first lessons he learned, back when the water was filled with poison that burned like fire, and every falter left him near screaming. Clawing at his skin and leaving bloody trails in an effort to peel it off his-.

“A lot on your mind?” Kakashi asked him, one eye watching his feet with clinical proficiency. “You looked lost in thought.”

“It’s nothing,” Sasuke dismissed. “Just remembering.”

Kakashi hummed flatly, watched him a second longer, and started to instruct his two teammates on what the lesson was for the day.

Naruto seemed quite pleased, managing to stick on the water even in basic taijutsu sparring. Sakura, leaping to the thought of acquiring a specialty focused on physical attacks offered herself as a viable partner. Her impressive chakra control verse Naruto’s unwillingness to lose left Sasuke watching their squabble and shielding his eyes from the sun’s glare.

“Stay down won’t you?” Sakura shouted, trying to smoosh Naruto under the water. His face bunched up comically in small patches, other areas of skin sinking below the water. 

“Hey! Let me go, Sakura!”

“Then say I won already!”

“Congrats!” Kakashi said happily, clapping his hands and matching an elaborate mixture of signs together rapidly. Sasuke watched them disinterestedly, he hadn’t seen the jutsu before-  _ water release: water shark bullet.  _ “You all get to sink!”

Sasuke stumbled slightly, although both Sakura and Naruto fell clean below the water as a large chakra formed shark swam below the water, disrupting their lake into unsteady waves.

“Aww!” Naruto cried, spitting water and climbing slowly back on top. “I wanted to see teme get his hair all flat and ugly!”

Sakura didn’t look dignified with a wet mop, but her green eyes glowed with rage. “Kakashi-sensei! What sort of training is this!”

“It’s adaptation!” Kakashi argued, guiding the water shark with a lazy finger. It swirled around them, leaving small frothing waves that continued to drench Naruto. “Standing on a rippling surface is much harder than that of a solid one. This is a difficult technique, and requires constant movement of your chakra to stay on top.”

Sasuke clicked his tongue, crossing his arms and balanced. The nearest wave rocked him, rolling in a tight tumble of hot and cold currents. He adjusted, rolling and moving  _ with  _ the flow, countering the forces instead of adhering to a flimsy skin of water. Kakashi looked at him, arching both eyebrows.

“You look comfy,” Kakashi said. “Not fun enough for you?”

Sasuke scoffed. “It’s water.”

“Hey, teme! Come over here if it’s just water! I’m sure I can show you something cool!”

Sasuke glanced over. Naruto’s smile was bared fangs with slit pupils and the low rumbling bass vibration of something too old for Sasuke’s comprehension.  _ Ignore it. _

Sasuke’s mouth was dry, so he refused to say anything at all. Naruto scowled, climbing to his feet wobbling. He kept both arms outstretched like a newborn bird, balancing and charging with a battle cry.

“You’re so  _ loud,”  _ Sasuke grumbled, and inexplicably found it funny.

Naruto tackled him, and Sasuke let him. They landed on the surface of the water, rolling (in Sasuke’s case) like it was as firm as rock. Naruto gulped, slipping clear through its gentle membrane and drenching himself once again. The water shark passed them by, stirring up currents and riptide as its water teeth snapped below their feet.

“Not fair!” Naruto accused, “you’ve had more training! Kakashi-sensei probably trained you this personally!”

“I’m training  _ all  _ of you personally.”

“Same difference sensei! Sasuke is just- just being a show-off!”

When the sun started to set, Sakura maintained a steady balance that could not be disrupted by chakra or jutsu even as Kakashi lulled her into a gentle easy spar. Naruto was still struggling but spent more time above than he did below. Sasuke hadn’t fallen through once.

“Well, you all performed better than I thought you would,” said Kakashi, reading his damn erotica again. “Even you Naruto. You had a decent grasp on it by the end.”

“Yeah, I did!” Naruto cheered, looking exhausted but rearing to go. “Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! You should take us out for dinner!”

“Hmm, how about…” Kakashi thought dramatically, smiled, and said: “...no.”

“Aww, please? We didn’t bother you that much today! Look! Your book isn’t even wet!”

“You  _ did  _ try to dunk me, Naruto. I’m not so sure that’s good genin behaviour.”

Sakura laughed as Naruto sulked. Her hair was tied back after being wrung out, messily cut still from the exams. “You have to admit, he  _ has  _ been whining less.”

“Sakura! I don’t whine!”

Sasuke scoffed. “You really do, dobe. It’s  _ so  _ annoying.”

(-he recoiled, mouth burning and everything tasking of guilt and war. Ash and blood and the acrid stench of burnt meat. He looked at her, vision warped with heightened acuity that dreams could never obtain.  _ “You’re so annoying.” _ ).

Naruto huffed. “Well,  _ you’re  _ a jerk! So hah!”

(-Naruto looked at Sasuke and said with more love than Sasuke could ever feel.  _ “I’ll do whatever it takes to-.” _ ).

Sasuke jerked his head away, staring out at the trees. He activated his Sharingan, tracing the ridges of bark and frozen sap and counted the ants that trailed a line of work. He breathed, matching his heartbeat and forced his mind to settle. He wondered how he could bring it up, especially after such a horrible hospital stay before. What would Kakashi say if Sasuke was to admit he was  _ hallucinating  _ now?

“Well, I think that’s enough for today,” Kakashi sighed, stretching his arms dramatically. “I’ll let you have tomorrow off, I heard there is a little store just  _ begging  _ for me to model their hats, you see. And I can’t possibly turn down such a kind old lady’s desperate need.”

“You’re so full of crap, sensei,” mumbled Naruto. “ _ But,  _ I love sleeping in. See you all later!”

Naruto left, and Sasuke bid them goodbye. Kakashi claimed he’d walk Sakura across the training grounds, mentioning that he knew a taijutsu expert he could potentially introduce her to for specialization training.

Sasuke knew it was a lie but in an affectionate way Kakashi used to try and distill worry. They would have ANBU watching him, likely trailing Sasuke forever now since he returned-.

_ ‘Returned?’  _ Sasuke thought, something bitter burning in his mouth. Where had he gone?

His home was quiet and empty, but it had a somber weight he didn’t remember before. His kitchen was quiet and his pantry filled, but it felt...strange. The freedom to choose and prepare rice, to wash it in the sink by the window where he could see clouds overhead. It felt strange, different. He enjoyed it, and the taste of the cheap store butter and daikon he purchased from a civilian's stall a few days ago.

The sun started to set and Sasuke was overcome with the inexplicable urge to watch it. Konoha bathed in different colours, coming alive in a mixture of civilian houses and distant burning embers of clan compounds and jutsu training late into the night. The stars tried dimly to pierce the magenta sky. The Hokage mountain turned orange across their faces, and Sasuke found it wrong.

When Sasuke slept, he found his bed unsettling on his back. His clothes were too soft, his hair prickling against his neck as if it never normally did. The crickets and dogs of the Inuzuka howled to the moon. He looked out the window and found the sight of its white surface incomprehensibly terrifying. Tsukuyomi was not happy tonight- he couldn’t explain it, but it filled him with dread.

_ It was red,  _ he thought without thinking.  _ The world died. _

Sasuke bolted upright, fists tangling in his blanket and legs tingling from sleep. He panted, pulse racing with adrenaline and a foreign panic- “what am I  _ thinking?” _

His eyes were itching for sleep, burning sticky and stiff like he hadn’t any rest for ages. It was stupid, ridiculous, and it bothered him so badly. “I’m not-.”

_ ‘I’m going insane,’  _ Sasuke thought a tad hysterically, shoving one fist against his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He felt so tired, overwhelmed and confused and-.

He looked out the window and saw a moon red as blood with the spiraling gaze of a swirling eye. It weighed on him, a gravitational presence that could topple worlds and crush villages and Sasuke found himself on the cusp of screaming. He jerked, stumbling to his feet yet his limbs would not obey him. He screamed, voice soundless and lost in the roaring wave of a charcoal fire.

_ Calm down  _ he thought. Sasuke froze, panic festering like a bird trapped in his throat. He recognized the idea had not been his own.

Fire burned and roared an eternal cackle, loud and hot as it ate away light greedily. It burned dark, chewing on stone and air and Sasuke kneeled on the broken remnant of a clan building fractured apart. He gaped.

“Kai!” he shouted, jerking his chakra to surge and release whatever horrible vision this was. His chakra refused to respond, laying dormant and unwilling. “Kai!”

_ This isn’t a genjutsu,  _ he thought. Sasuke bared his teeth, clawing fingers into his scalp and hissed a venomous curse. “Get  _ out  _ of my head!”

The fires roared, snapping like starlight, and from their tongues of flame emerged a creature of unknown proportion. Distorted and warped, contorting like smoke that persisted through the gentle drip of rain clouds and distant thunder. A dragon with claws made of thin silver swords, and an empty hole for its right eye.  _ You’re acting ridiculous. _

Sasuke looked at it trembling, and asked terrified, “what are…”

The creature, burning black and swallowing the air itself said almost dismissively with Sasuke’s distorted voice through his mind.  _ The flames of Amaterasu. _

The dragon, born of fire- named a god that Sasuke remembered his mother praying to on warm Sunday afternoons. They had offered smoked fish and preserved fruits to an altar that would watch the eye of their sun. She held his hands once and told him the names of their deities, how their clan worshiped pagan beliefs, and still held a vigil for Amaterasu’s eye to descend and the rise of the godly sister Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke saw a dragon of flame that burned as hot as lava and swallowed the sun in its empty eye socket and said: “I-  _ you’re  _ Amaterasu?”

The  _ thing  _ looked at him, judging him with its blind face. It burned in the rain, hissing and steaming and consuming the ancient painted stucco ichiwa fan Sasuke’s ancestors once painted. It dragged a claw on the stone, making a horrible noise of metal on rock.  _ The gods are...demanding. _

“My clan is dead,” Sasuke told it. This had to be a vision, what Kakashi-sensei had told him of after he left the hospital with aching eyes. “There is no one left to leave sacrifice at your altar.”

_ The Uchiha clan is dead,  _ it agreed. Sasuke choked, in the rain or on grief, or on the indescribable sense of insignificance he felt in wake of such a thing.  _ There is nothing you can do. _

Sasuke knew that. “Nobody can bring back the dead.”

_ Not truly,  _ it said. Sasuke saw it, impressions of the impossible. Men and women made out of paper, peeling apart with blackened eyes and begging forgiveness as they twisted the knife. Families smiling as they killed one another. The weight of parchment, the give of bone as it healed again and again-.

“What is that?” Sasuke asked, squeezing his eyes shut and jamming the meat of his palms into the hollows of his orbital cavities. “Stop it-  _ stop it-.” _

_ It’s a jutsu,  _ Amaterasu said, pausing before speaking in its stolen voice.  _ It was used to kill the third Hokage. _

“Orochimaru killed the third Hokage!” Sasuke shouted, nearly keeling as the images wouldn’t fade. The texture of the skin began to peel away. The sound of laughter from men once dead. The third Hokage apologized to him, the fourth Hokage looked at him with concern and worry and asked him,  _ ‘is Naruto-.’ _

Sasuke bit his lip so he wouldn’t scream. “Why?  _ Why?  _ Why am I getting this- this bloodline limit-.”

Amaterasu made a noise, a rumbling that drew Sasuke’s hands away from his face. The dragon had turned its head, its empty oozing eye cavity piercing. The flames of its skull shifted like armor, exposing an impossible spiraling glow of a purple eye like gemstones.  _ A bloodline limit? _

“These visions or- or whatever they called it!” Sasuke accused. “The old man who- who trained that  _ idiot _ said that it was some sort of...of bloodline ability that got rid of the curse mark.”

Amaterasu opened its mouth, an empty maw so dark it matched the hair and eyes of the clan Uchiha. His mother told him their old fable stories, that Amaterasu gave them fire and let them cast a shadow, and sister Tsukuyomi watched the night sky and painted their skin so pale. Together the siblings made their children walk so recognizable to everyone, blessing everyone to recognize their followers by sight. And Susanoo, the last of the three favoured children, cast aside his armor and sword and granted Uchiha by blood the right to call upon his blade.

Sasuke wouldn’t dare defy a  _ god,  _ no matter how furious and angry he was- not after seeing a tailed beast explode from one of the Sand Nin and not after seeing the rage encaged behind Naruto’s smile. The spirits demanded many things, and Sasuke knew better than to reject them.

_ Kekkei Genki,  _ Amaterasu said, almost amused.  _ That’s how they explain the removal of that brand. _

“Did you do it?” Sasuke asked. 

Amaterasu looked at him with a purple eye.  _ Yes. I burned out that snake’s foul chakra, he isn’t important anymore.  _

Sasuke licked his lips, his mouth dry and voice hoarse. “Why...why  _ me?” _

The dragon sighed, a sound so familiar and haunting in Sasuke’s own voice.  _ I made a decision and a calculated risk. You were...an unanticipated result. _

The dragon moved, long limbs unfolding as its long swords scraped stone and split the cracks of the Uchiha building roof. Sasuke couldn’t see inside the fractured remains, or what lay beyond the perimeter of the fire. Through the rain, lightning struck bright and illuminating and Sasuke realized then, how a bloody trail led to his body. There was no corpse.

_ It was an unexpected thing, but nothing I can’t work with,  _ Amaterasu said, raising back with long black fire wings folding around its body like a traveling cloak. Its single purple eye stared at him. Sasuke noticed that it had no left front leg- cleanly severed near the shoulder. Why would a  _ god  _ decide to appear as a cripple? Why had it only one eye, and not one burning red or yellow like the sun?

_ I will give you information, until such time as your effort is no longer necessary.  _ Amaterasu said.  _ This must be kept a secret. _

Sasuke bowed his head instantly. “I know better than to- to defy the gods. I...I won’t tell anyone about the visions.”

_ I will prevent trespasses on your mind.  _ Then a pause.  _ For these...visions. The gods demand their pound of flesh. _

Sasuke woke up to sunlight.

* * *

Sasuke was late to training the following day, still arriving hours before Kakashi showed himself but delayed enough for both Sakura and Naruto to worry.

He looked exhausted, tired and weary that suggested overworked muscles and lack of genuine rest. They hadn’t been training as vicious as before when the Chunin exams were looming over their shoulders.

Now, they had the ambient dread of the empty Hokage seat and the blank spot on the mountain that would eventually be carved.

“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura said, eyebrows furrowed in worry at his sorry state. “You were late! We were thinking something horrible happened!”

“Yeah!” Naruto snickered, “like you tried to brush your hair for once and got it stuck in that bird’s nest!”

Sasuke shrugged one shoulder, feeling too tired to rise to the barb. “I was busy.”

“Busy? Were you training, Sasuke-kun?”

Sasuke leaned against the bridge of their meeting spot, closing his eyes without another word. The slight bags of his eyes looked swollen as if he hadn’t slept at all the night before. His fingertips were trembling slightly from exhaustion. “None of your business, dobe.”

Naruto deflated, “I didn’t even  _ say  _ anything!”

“You were thinking. That’s dangerous.”

Sakura tried not to laugh and failed horribly. Sasuke didn’t smile, instead, he nestled down in the high collar of his jacket and looked well prepared to nap standing up. Naruto whined wordlessly, flopping down into a clumsy pile on the bridge. “You think Kakashi-sensei is going to make us balance on water again?”

“I don’t  _ think  _ so,” Sakura said. “He told me to wear uh, different clothing for that just in case. He didn’t say anything about today. What do you think, Sasuke-kun?”

Sasuke opened one black eye and said bluntly, “I couldn’t care either way.”

Kakashi appeared moments before noon when the weather was warm and long shadows stretched across the bridge. Naruto used to complain about the absences, but after months of this being the usual, he couldn’t find the energy to fight. If they ever skipped and came at a later time, Kakashi  _ always  _ knew and trained them cruelly hard for such liberties.

Kakashi took one look at Sasuke, stared slightly longer than normal and said pleasantly bright, “Maa, aren’t  _ you  _ a sleepyhead today?”

It was phrased like a question, clearly inquiring as to Sasuke’s exhausted state. The boy shrugged wordlessly, leaning against the wooden railing harder. “I was busy.”

“Busy?” Kakashi asked, lifting both eyebrows bemused. “Were you preoccupied with fighting your bedsheets?”

Sasuke scowled at Kakashi angrily, exhaustion fueling his temper. “I was praying.”

Kakashi missed a step and stumbled so largely it would be comical in other instances. Sakura’s face pinched into an expression of awkward obliviousness, while Naruto blanked entirely. 

“Ehh…” Naruto squinted, face puckering in thought. “Like...religion stuff?”

Sasuke shuddered a sigh so heavy his chest lifted and fell. “What  _ else  _ is praying, dobe?”

“Ah, right,” Kakashi recovered, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I had….ah...forgotten about your...shrine.”

“Shrine?” Sakura tried in a meek voice. “Sasuke you’re...ah...pagan?”

Sasuke looked at Kakashi darkly from the corner of his eyes- glowing red with subtle reminders. “You should pray, sensei. It’s rude not to with a Sharingan.”

Kakashi  _ flinched,  _ jamming his hands in his pockets and falling silent. Naruto looked alarmed, not quite grasping the depth of the statement. “Whattya mean? Your fancy eyes mean you gotta chant songs an’ stuff like the old lady who sells flour by the book store?”

Kakashi dropped one hand heavily on Naruto’s head to silence him. “Ah, Naruto- the Uchiha Clan is a...follows a more pagan belief system-.”

“I don’t  _ chant songs,”  _ Sasuke grumbled angrily. Eyes red and irritated, the swollen lines under them more prominent in his frustration. “We leave offerings of importance.”

“Like ramen?”

Kakashi wilted, “no Naruto.  _ Not  _ ramen. The Uchiha clan follows the...ah,  _ blessings  _ of...three deities?” Kakashi said, voice tilting upward to indicate a question. Clearly he was not a credible source of information. 

“The three noble children,” Sasuke muttered sourly, kicking a rock to splash into the river. “Susanoo, Amaterasu, and Tsukuyomi.”

Naruto opened his mouth, likely to butcher the pronunciation. Sakura slapped her hand out, palm covering his mouth and muffling his words. “Naruto,  _ don’t.” _

“Spirits are important to different people, Naruto,” Kakashi quickly corrected. His voice dropped the loose casual timbre that he generally used, lest when it was a serious discussion. “There are many theologies across the continent, you’ll find different clans follow different belief systems. They’re all credible, and you’re best to never offend on purpose.”

“What about you, Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura asked timidly. “What do  _ you  _ believe in?”

Kakashi nearly stumbled again, grimacing wide enough to become visible below his mask. “Ah, well, nothing special, really. I...pay respects, but nothing much.”

Sasuke twitched, eying him still with an unreadable expression, eyes dark and swirling. “Is that what you’re calling it?”

Kakashi glanced at him, then looked away subdued. Naruto looked deep in thought, crossing his arms pointedly. “But- but if you have one of Sasuke’s family’s eyes, shouldn’t  _ you  _ be doing that stuff too?”

“Ah, that’s a bit sticky to try and explain-.”

Sasuke scoffed. “He  _ should.  _ Sharingan is a blessing from Amaterasu, as is jutsu. It’s an offense to use it without respect.”

“Wait wait,” Sakura tried to mediate. “I’m sure Kakashi-sensei didn’t know!”

“Yeah! It’s not like you can’t just tell Ama-rat-soup that when you pour ramen on the ground!”

Sasuke twitched, his red eyes fading slightly. He looked at Naruto then slid his eyes away to focus over the boy’s orange shoulder. “You can’t just  _ talk  _ to them. It’s not like- like biju shrines.”

Kakashi reached out with one hand, laying a palm on Sasuke’s back to push him towards the training ground with a hushed pointed, “ _ Sasuke.” _

Sakura and Naruto, far too curious for their own safety, mimicked Sasuke’s words in near synchrony. “Biju shrines?”

“A religion, outdated now,” Kakashi brushed off quickly. “Let’s hurry along to today's training, we’re wasted enough of today.”

“That’s because you were  _ late,  _ Kakashi-sensei!”

“Maa, only Sasuke-kun was late. How do you all think of developing a specialty? If I know anything about the topic, I could offer my thoughts for today.”

Sasuke scowled, crossing his arms but staying silent. Sakura quickly abandoned the idea of shrines and gods in favour of rapidly brainstorming potential routes for her to explore. Naruto listened avidly, looking overwhelmed by the options.

“I could ask Kurenai-sensei for more help with genjutsu,” Sakura listed with a sigh, “but...I’m not really good at it, even  _ with  _ chakra control.”

“Yeah, and you’re  _ already  _ scary,” said Naruto, shuddering visibly. 

When they settled at the training ground, scribbling ideas on paper (Naruto was doodling what looked to be a large frog), Kakashi slipped open his book. He knew his students would never dare read what was inside, and the paper was easily hidden between various pages. 

He had been compiling a list, small font paraphrasing or quoting each of Sasuke’s strange behavioural changes. Ibiki suggested he keep track of each strange prediction, no matter how vague or unassuming they seemed to be.

He jotted down the date in halfhearted code- standard for ANBU and advanced enough to bore Sakura’s interest:  _ active awareness of memorial stone schedule. Set up perimeter for check. _

The rest of the quotes and brief statements depicted a grim potential.  _ “You told me to let go of revenge” what revenge- passive thought. Trance state? “you said you didn’t want to kill me and tried.” Ordered by council? Suggests failure- alternate factors at hand.  _

Below all of that, scribbled out until it was illegible even to a Sharingan read,  _ defected? _

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who had no words scribbled on his paper. He stared upwards at the sky, tracking the movement of a small cloud near the tree line. Sakura had nearly her entire page filled. Naruto was adding a large crudely made sword to his toad drawing.

“Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura asked him, worrying her lower lip. “Do you think I’d be good at seals?”

Sasuke said immediately, “no,” which caused Naruto to look up from his drawing with a glare.

“That was mean, teme!” Naruto accused. “Sakura could be really good at a ton of things!”

Sasuke watched the clouds, opened his mouth then froze, closing it with a snap. His body hunkered in slightly and he said slightly tense, “...fine, sure.”

Kakashi inconspicuously wrote,  _ knows Sakura is not good at seals.  _ It would be convenient if Kakashi had an  _ idea  _ of just how far the kid was seeing into the future.

Naruto glared and huffed, “Is this because of your weird magic trick?”

Sasuke crossed his arms defensively. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, dobe.”

“The  _ thing!”  _ Naruto shouted, flapping his arms frantically. “Why you were in the hospital! The weird thing pervy-sage said not to tell anyone!”

“Well, you just told Sakura,” Kakashi said dryly. “You  _ do  _ realize this is very dangerous information, right Naruto?”

Naruto blinked obliviously. “Well, yeah of course sensei. But Sakura is part of team 7 and we’re a family so I thought she should know.”

Sasuke glared and locked his jaw firmly. “There is  _ nothing  _ to talk about!”

“Oh yeah, so all the sudden you getting all that beauty sleep is normal? Why don’t you say you’re fine again and I’ll  _ give  _ you a reason to snooze it out!”

Kakashi watched them, finger tapping on his book. This  _ could  _ work if he had the proper subtle questions. “Naruto, Sasuke just needed...extra time to recover.”

Sasuke spun around furiously, debunking any sort of offense to his pride and abilities. “I did  _ not! _ ”

“We’re worried!” Sakura cried nervously. “You were gone for so long, and that seal-.”

Sasuke bristled like Fang threatening a foe, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. He reached up and jerked down the collar on his jacket, revealing the new mark that normally remained hidden. The inky mark looked vicious, wet and raw with the spiraling design of a dojutsu Kakashi had never seen.

Ironically, it was  _ Naruto  _ who took an instinctive step backward, seemingly not aware of his movements until he bumped into Sakura. He spluttered, lifting one hand accusingly. “So you got a new weird tattoo! That doesn’t mean you can be a jerk to us!”

Sasuke balked, nearly gaping at Naruto’s blatant stupidity. “Do you have  _ any  _ idea what- do you even  _ have  _ a brain?”

Kakashi eyed the mark, it hadn’t changed since he last saw it. Naruto scowled, crossing his arms boldly and began to harper once more into Sasuke’s capabilities. “I do too! I bet you have  _ no  _ idea what's up with your stupid future-telling crap! You’re just trying to hurt Sakura’s feelings!”

Kakashi marveled at Naruto’s abilities to single-handedly rile up Sasuke like no other thing could. Sasuke flushed angrily, the slightest bit of colour lifting to his cheeks as his hands curled into quivering fists. 

Kakashi watched, subtly lifting his forehead protector to examine Sasuke’s chakra pathways with his Sharingan. They pulsed angrily, focusing on his throat before returning to their proper coils. Sasuke looked ready to hurl Kunai, only frustration was holding him back.

“You have  _ no  _ idea what you’re talking about!”

Naruto scoffed. “No!  _ You  _ have no idea! You’ve been making Sakura sick with worry! Don’t you remember you were all stuck and weird-looking not that long ago when Gaara went crazy?”

Sasuke’s chakra flashed, and the beginning wave of barely-there killing intent drifted around. “Shut  _ up.” _

“You’re just upset because  _ I _ was the one to beat him up and you couldn’t do a thing!”

Sasuke’s fury spiked to new levels when his face lost any expression. Completely blank, he seethed with a burning mixture of hate and jealousy. Kakashi had known this was coming- ever since Naruto continued to surpass the boy at every corner and Sasuke failed to achieve progress. The release of the one-tail was the climax of it. Sasuke, unable to do anything as Naruto, impossibly defeated a beast entirely beyond proportion.

“How about you come over here and I’ll show you what I can do?” Sasuke challenged darkly. Naruto glared, concerned, melting into reciprocated frustration.

“Why don’t  _ you  _ stop acting like a stupid jerk!”

Kakashi saw sparks flash, the smallest shift of chakra instinctively towards Sasuke’s right arm. Kakashi almost missed it- so preoccupied with looking at Sasuke’s  _ left,  _ where the boy had  _ trained  _ to manifest an attack.

Naruto’s face shifted into a rare display of concentration. The tension changed to a serious altercation- and Kakashi was hesitant to interfere if only for Sasuke’s safety. The moment sparks began to collect and Sasuke’s right arm concentrated chakra, the exposed swirl of the dojutsu seal began to spin very slowly.

“Guys, don’t fight!” Sakura cried, looking between the two frantically. “Please- he didn’t mean it-.”

“Stay out of this,” Sasuke hissed, Sharingan burning bright. Naruto’s jaw clenched as he looked equally ready to conjure shadow clones at the slightest movement.

“What are you gonna do, teme?” Naruto snarled furiously. “You  _ really  _ sure you want me to knock some sense into you?”

“You can  _ try,”  _ Sasuke baited, full sparks manifesting with the steady thrum of a developing Chidori. “Don’t get in my wa-...”

Sasuke blinked, then  _ stumbled.  _ One hand flashed to his head, brushing against his temple as he let loose a low pained hiss. Kakashi flashed to the ground, steadying Sasuke by his right arm as the boy’s adequate grasp on Chidori failed him.

Naruto looked alarmed, ready to intervene but unable to with Kakashi’s close presence. Sasuke shuddered, gritting his teeth as both eyes bled twin blood tears and the dojutsu seal spun quickly clockwise.

“Sasuke,” Kakashi urged, grip tightening slightly. “Calm yourself.”

“Kakashi-sensei what’s  _ happening  _ to him?” Naruto asked, looking significantly worried. “Is he alright?”

“Shut  _ up,”  _ Sasuke hissed low in his throat, hand quivering against his eye. “Stop  _ talking.” _

“No!” Naruto shouted loudly. “You’re my  _ friend  _ even if I need to knock it into your thick skull-.”

Sasuke snarled, jerking under Kakashi’s hand as his chakra surged and Chidori  _ screamed.  _ Sasuke hissed with venomous crazed eyes, “why can’t you just  _ die!” _

Kakashi reacted quickly enough to force Sasuke’s arm to the side, well out of the way of danger as Chidori manifested unassisted in Sasuke’s non-dominant hand. It was- a  _ miracle  _ considering Sasuke required his right hand to generally stabilize his left while fighting. Sasuke snarled like a creature possessed. His Sharingan spun wildly. Three tomoe.

Naruto’s face shifted into something unreadable, then narrowed into single-minded focus. “I don’t care what’s gotten you so pissed off! But we’re your friends and if you aren’t going to tell us then-.”

Sasuke shuddered, eyes bleeding and he squeezed them shut. His body tensed, seizing ever so slightly under Kakashi’s arm. Sasuke ground his teeth together so tightly, Kakashi could  _ hear  _ it.

“Sasuke,” Kakashi said slowly. “That Chidori was  _ not  _ the size-,”

Sasuke, impossibly, finished his sentence for him. “-that you aim at a comrade.”

Sasuke shuddered, glared up with furiously spinning Sharingan and a chilling expression, “says  _ friend-killer-Kakashi.” _

Kakashi said, cold and neutral. “You looked as if you were planning to kill Naruto.”

Sasuke snatched his hand away, a wordless dismissive noise as he glared. He shuddered again, jaw clenching and blood bubbled anew from his tear ducts. The mark on his neck whirred viciously. Sasuke’s eyes widened, expression altering into surprise before he dropped to one knee, slapping a palm over the mark aggressively.

“Sakura, Naruto, training is done for today,” Kakashi said. “I expect a list from each of you about potential areas to specialize in tomorrow.”

“Eh, but Kakashi-sensei..” Naruto said, looking hopelessly small and lost. Sakura took his arm, shaking her head and pulling him away quietly. Kakashi waited until they no longer lingered at the perimeter of the training ground.

Kakashi sighed, settling on his heels for a long painful talk. “You want to explain what that was?”

Sasuke hunkered down, remarkably, he had recovered to a neutral calm state. He scowled at the ground characteristically. “No.”

_ ‘Kids,’  _ Kakashi thought tiredly. There was so much to unpack from this one day already. “That’s funny. It looked like you were trying to kill your teammate.”

Sasuke said nothing, Kakashi sighed. He pulled out his book and the small pencil he kept near the cover, writing down new jotted words so he wouldn’t forget what had occurred. 

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked quietly. 

Kakashi hummed flatly, scribbling down the last bit of the altercation.  _ Periodic fights with Naruto. Family and team sensitive topic. Shift to right-hand chakra formation- ambidextrous? Mentioned attempts to kill Naruto repeatedly, implies success at points. Knows about Ri _

He left the last bit blank, unwilling to even write it down. “Oh, just my grocery list. I’ve been craving katsudon recently, what about you?”

A minor pause as Sasuke sat there quietly. “I can’t eat it often.”

“Mm,” Kakashi hummed. “Uchiha dietary restrictions. I used to eat similar, predominantly fish.”

Sasuke shifted slightly, obviously surprised by the confession. It wasn’t common for Kakashi to talk about himself, let alone any sort of personal information. “What kind?”

“Mah, the river fish. White, sometimes ocean if they came in from the markets.”

Sasuke nodded slightly. Kakashi knew personally that the dietary restrictions were the same as him. It had been convenient when Kakashi was young, freshly chunin with two genin pups on his heels. The shared lunches and village missions where Kakashi would catch and skin pike and trout over a small campfire. Uchiha metabolisms were made for fine foods, capable of enduring so much but falling ill under heavy grease or protein-rich meat. 

“I had a teammate, under my jounin-sensei,” Kakashi said as the silence stretched. “He was from your clan. I remember the meals we packed for long missions also.”

Sasuke shifted slightly, peeking at him with a black eye under dark hair. “Was he the one who…”

Kakashi tapped his eye, now covered by his forehead protector and hidden from view. Sasuke stared at it, then down at his hands.

“I visit him at the memorial stone,” Kakashi continued with forced calm. “That’s how I pay my respects. You were praying earlier, that’s why you were late. Which shrine?”

“You shouldn’t know about my clan’s shrines.”

“Maa, I know a lot of things I shouldn’t.” 

Sasuke huffed a quiet sound, resigning himself to say nothing. Kakashi anticipated this being a long conversation, stretched out with silence and bird song. He had no missions for today, nor tomorrow if it stretched into the night. He had waited out longer with a more resilient foe or hostages.

“I was at the himorogi,” Sasuke said quietly. “The shrine to Amaterasu.”

“If I remember, your clan had only one larger place of worship. I remember my...teammate, visiting that.”

“The honden,” Sasuke clarified very quietly. “It exists in the center of the Uchiha district. It’s to pay homage to Susanoo, the deity of the sea and storms, and who gifts us our eyes and swords.”

Kakashi nodded slowly, feeling a tad at a loss. Somber reality tricked his senses and left him feeling as hollow as his young student did. “Ah, that would...make sense. He was...late, with his Sharingan.”

Sasuke shrugged one shoulder. It had been common practice for children to pray inside the sanctuary, wishing for blessings for their kunai and swords to stay sharp and their eyes to develop. “We had hokora throughout the district, where you could pray to Tsukuyomi. She guided the night so nin who left for missions frequented the travelers shrines.”

Kakashi made a small noise. “I heard of that one from...during missions. A patron to illusions?”

“Sleight of eye,” Sasuke quietly corrected. “Visual jutsu and vision itself. Illusion jutsu fell under her eye.”

Kakashi nodded and settled on his heels. Sasuke looked done talking, so he started to read through his well-worn copy. He read quietly and Sasuke breathed, recovering or thinking or somewhere in between.

“It’s called Amaterasu,” Sasuke said after hours when the sun began to descend and lessons long since finished for civilian schools. “The mark.”

Kakashi looked up from his book. “After your deity?”

Sasuke nodded and stared down at the grass. “It’s...a blessing.”

“Careful Sasuke, blessings from spirits often wander into cursed territory,” Kakashi said lightly. “What did you see earlier today, which made you attack Naruto?”

Sasuke’s fist curled in his lap. “I don’t know. It’s not that simple.”

Kakashi tilted his head and stared at him. Sasuke looked...exhausted. Weary and tired and although Kakashi normally would never consider it, his genin needed more than just a teacher to watch him occasionally. He sighed, mentally wondering if his sensei had once felt the same, and wondered why on  _ earth  _ Minato had been so cheery if that was the case. “Come on, kid. You’ll stay with me tonight.”

Sasuke jerked his head up, eyes wide and startled before narrowing in irritation. “I’m not going to attack him-.”

“I don’t think you are,” Kakashi diffused. “I just want company for dinner.”

Sasuke looked at him as if he was a moron, and perhaps Kakashi was. 

Sasuke was silent the entire walk home, lingering slightly behind Kakashi as they made their way slowly through the streets. A couple of jounin looked as if to approach them, pausing and leaving without a word. Sasuke didn’t recognize many of them, although one man seemed suspiciously like an adult form of the irritating genin that pestered Sakura.

Kakashi’s apartment was small and quiet, functional and disjointed with only a minor collection of personal mementos. There was a handmade quilt with gaudy shuriken designs folded carefully near the end of Kakashi’s bed. A picture frame with its contents hidden behind the most recent picture of Team-7. There was a blue scarf on the coat rack, a small doormat in the shape of a large paw print, and many absent dog beds near a window and a small couch.

“Make yourself at home,” Kakashi shrugged, slipping off his flak jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. He kept his sandals on, so Sasuke did as well.

The couch faced a small bookshelf and a window with an unremarkable view. There was a dead plant on the sill, black and mummified that Kakashi hadn’t thrown out.

“Would you like me to summon Bisuke?” Kakashi asked him disinterest, doing something in the kitchen. “He’s one of my summons. He likes table scraps.”

Sasuke  _ looked  _ at him, before ignoring him. “I don’t care.”

Kakashi hummed, did something beyond Sasuke’s sight, and a short tan dog was padding over curiously. It had a kanji for  _ shinobi  _ tattooed on its forehead with black seal marks. It wore a blue jacket around its front paws and its back, embroidered with tiny stitches in a henohenomoheji with loose threads that needed repairing. Translated to  _ kakashi,  _ or scarecrow.

The dog hopped up onto the couch next to Sasuke, looking interested and very soft. It snuffled its small wet nose into his exposed forearm, ears flopping around with its movements. 

It chuffed, settling down with its head on his lap. Sasuke sat stiffly, unprepared for the dog.

“Dinner!” Kakashi chirped, looking utterly nonplussed to see a ninkin snoozing on his student’s lap. Sasuke accepted the chopsticks and plate mutely, eating with careful movements to not disturb the dog. He knew how sharp its teeth were, he had seen what it did to Zabuza.

“So,” Kakashi said, managing somehow to eat without Sasuke seeing him adjust his mask. Sometime in between cooking and serving his student, he had abandoned his forehead protector and placed in his pocket. Sasuke glanced at the long scar that bisected his sensei’s left eye, slicing through the eyelid and the tiny white lines where stitches had once held it together. It wasn’t a clean slice and must have been very painful.

“I was thinking,” Kakashi said calmly, something more vulnerable in his normally aloof characteristics now that he wore no Konoha nin affiliations. “You aren’t ambidextrous.”

“For some things,” Sasuke corrected quietly, pushing food around his plate with halfhearted movements. “I write with my left.”

“And you funnel chakra with your left,” Kakashi pointed out, twirling a single chopstick as he talked. “Which makes me wonder  _ how  _ you used your right so proficiently.”

Sasuke looked at his right hand. There were small burns, stinging, and raw like the textbook pictures of jellyfish stings. The whiplike lines of ninja wire, trailing all along his skin in tiny burns. “I...don't know.”

Kakashi nodded, accepting that. He left and returned with two cups of tea, a special type that Sasuke didn’t recognize but knew to be more exotic than a convenience store. “Go ahead, it’s an acquired taste but helps.”

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. “With what?”

“Exhaustion,” Kakashi said. “An old friend who had too many ideas and too little time to experiment showed me this tea. I keep some on hand.”

Sasuke took a sip. It was strong and bitter and nothing like the flowery types his mother once brewed. It felt fitting in the most nostalgic of ways.

“I have a theory I would like to test, but it requires your participation,” Kakashi said after a few moments and one cup of the tea. It  _ did  _ help, keeping him awake like some morning brews did and gave the smallest zaps of energy. Sasuke nodded to Kakashi to keep talking, stroking Bisuke with one hand.

“I think that your...kekkei genki,” Kakashi started with a slight pause. “...Changes your physical skills when it activates.”

Sasuke frowned, setting his tea aside. Bisuke woke up, peering around with dopey eyes and a lolling tongue. He stretched out, paws flexing before curling under his body again. His head was heavy and warm on Sasuke’s leg, his fur soft under his hand. “I don’t know anything about that.”

“I didn’t think you would,” Kakashi shrugged. “You used Chidori today with your right hand with a proficiency you shouldn’t have.”

Sasuke said “oh.”

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with one eye, then he opened his left until the mismatched gaze was focused on his lonely student. “Sasuke, do you think I’m a good shinobi?”

“Yes,” said Sasuke. He didn’t hesitate more than it took to process the question.

Kakashi looked as if he expected the response. “I have the suspicion that you inexplicably know just how...accomplished I am.”

Sasuke stilled his breathing, looking very much controlled with his movements. “Is that a threat?”

“Of course not,” Kakashi dismissed easily. “You realize that my current mission to the village is training and guarding  _ you,  _ right?”

“I…” Sasuke’s hand stilled, burrowing into Bisuke’s back. “I know that.”

“I don’t think you do,” Kakashi said. “Sasuke, you haven’t been telling me things, which is fine. I’m your sensei. But today you attempted to kill not only another but your  _ teammate.  _ You understand why this uncharacteristic act is of concern.”

Then, Kakashi leaned back in his chair, tilting his head slightly with both eyes focused on his student. “But, it  _ isn’t  _ uncharacteristic, is it?”

Sasuke didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing at all. Kakashi picked up his tea, turned away to take a sip, then placed it on the nearby table. “I don’t want to pressure or interrogate you. I think whatever... _ occurrence  _ has happened is bothering you more than you’re trying to convey. I want you to be able to tell me what you can, and I can help within reason.”

Sasuke shuddered slightly, looking away to pet the dog subconsciously. “You wouldn’t believe me.”

“I don’t need to,” Kakashi said. “I’ve seen many unbelievable things. I’ve  _ done  _ ridiculous things. Ultimately, you’re still a  _ genin,  _ Sasuke. There is no Hokage, but I’m asking you to put your trust in me.”

Sasuke curled his legs up on the couch, looking at the wall. “You tried to kill me.”

“Did I?” Kakashi asked him lightly, carefully. “Or  _ will  _ I, and you don’t understand it. I can assure you, Sasuke. If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn’t have failed.”

Strangely, that was a comfort. “You...didn’t succeed.”

“Which is a great puzzle, isn’t it?” Kakashi said. “I think your foresight, or visions are affecting your every thought. You’re learning things you shouldn’t know, and you have no way to discern if they’re real or not.”

“I’m not  _ crazy _ -.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Kakashi soothed. “I want to offer my help because you’re still a child.”

Sasuke didn’t respond, curled up on his couch looking very lost and very small. He pet Bisuke, rhythmic over and over. Kakashi collected their empty plates and cups, fetching the old quilt with small broken threads and offered it for Sasuke to curl up in. It smelled like cleaners and the underlying stink of dogs. Bisuke stretched out, hogging the pillows but didn’t pester Sasuke like he imagined it would.

“I saw you try to kill me,” Sasuke said when the outside buildings lit up with civilian industries. Operations that started when the sun set for tired workers and farmers. Kakashi closed the blinds, creating a synthetic sense of privacy. “You were...standing near a broken bridge, and you tried to kill me.”

“Can you think of why?” Kakashi asked him. “It may be a warning or something to consider.”

Sasuke shrugged, the shuriken pattern blanket rolling with his movements. “I wasn’t...no. It was too quick.”

“Then they’re situational triggers,” Kakashi surmised. “Did Naruto try to kill you also?”

“No,” Sasuke said. “I kept trying to. Over and over. And that knuckleheaded idiot never gave up.”

* * *

“You specialize in stolen jutsu,” Sasuke told him, leading him through the abandoned Uchiha district. It was sad, painfully quiet except for the birds and wild cats that found shelter below broken patios. “You don’t use genjutsu often, so Tsukuyomi would be ill-equipped to aid you.”

Kakashi stayed respectfully silent, carrying a light basket he found from when Kurenai dropped off homemade bread. Sasuke showed him the path over the worn cobblestone, where old clotheslines whipped around broken and barren near fences with peeling paint. 

The altar-like structure of the himorogi looked similar to most areas of ancestor worship. Kakashi knew most of the Konoha clans had similar things, either stone or carvings where ancestor names and families were written with care over the centuries.

Kakashi hadn’t ever seen the open-altar of the himorogi, but he could respect the careful craftsmanship of it. 

It was made from a dark black stone carved into multiple shelf-like structures and a hollow inner chamber. Similar to the pagoda homes of the Daimyo lords, it was empty and transparent through careful gaps. There was a drifting breeze from inside the small core, signifying a bottomless gap in the center.

“This is the shrine to Amaterasu. It used to stay burning,” Sasuke explained. “I didn’t know the fireball jutsu when it first went out, and never thought to light it after.”

Kakashi swallowed dryly, the basket feeling heavy in his hands. Sasuke ignored him, tracing fingertips on the rough black stone before flashing his hands through signs and blowing hot flame through the gaps.

At once the slight breeze caught fire like that of an inferno. It grew tall and hot in a snapping  _ roar.  _ Sasuke didn’t look surprised, even as the flames reached the heights of a small pagoda. Kakashi could smell an earth stench under the blistering smell of smoke- methane and natural gasses released into hot spring onsens. A crack in the natural earth that somehow released gas to sustain a powerful flame forever.

“Here,” Sasuke explained quietly, opening the basket and pulling out the extra serving of fish Kakashi had prepared for this purpose. Sasuke carefully set the food on one of the small black shelves, sliding it in towards the center wildfire and waited until the furthest point began to burn.

“You kneel, and pray until it’s done burning,” he explained quietly, sliding in more offerings (flowers he stated matter-of-factly as necessary) and pushed them in like a morbid pizza oven.

Kakashi obediently settled on his knees as if to meditate, and Sasuke took up a silent position in front of him. The boy was dwarfed in front of the controlled blistering flame. Kakashi noted with undisguisable sadness, that there were many many slots for offerings. Sasuke was the only one left.

They waited until the natural gas vent burned their offerings to ash, which was sucked into the powerful flame until not even ash remained. Kakashi knew the Uchiha had long since fireproofed the nearby structures, but the concern to leave such a fire unaided still left him uneasy.

“We’re done,” Sasuke said quietly, climbing to his feet with a cracking knee joint. “For better luck or prayer, you make offerings and give them.”

“Your clan made things often,” Kakashi said as they walked through the skeleton village. “Trinkets.”

“It’s tradition,” Sasuke shrugged quietly. “During monsoon season you leave your offerings near the waterfall for Susanoo. For Tsukuyomi, you put your offerings in the forest and let the birds and animals of the night take them.”

They came to one of the small traveler's shrines, the type that Kakashi had seen tucked away in small alcoves and near wells when he first came to investigate Sasuke’s living conditions. Sasuke nodded towards it, and Kakashi awkwardly but obediently rested in meditative kneeling. Sasuke mirrored him, looking across the runes and seal marks that were too hard to see in the sunlight. 

“At night you set a candle there, and let it burn. The wax drips into the carvings-” Sasuke traced the seal marks, actively carved  _ into  _ the altar, not written like Kakashi thought. “The sunlight will melt it away, so you can only read the messages during the full moon.”

That was...poetic, in a way Kakashi hadn’t thought of. Sasuke folded his hands and bowed to the altar quietly, Kakashi following along in a sign of quiet respect before they started to walk out of the district.

“My clan is descended from dragons,” Sasuke said a few minutes into the walk. He nearly tripped, then corrected himself. “ _ Was.  _ My clan  _ was  _ descendents of dragons. They gave us our inner flame, and our eyes. We’re born from fire and we die in fire.”

Kakashi hadn’t the same beliefs. He remembered burying his father under a grave marker that was desecrated over and over until he decided to leave it unmarked. When he reached ANBU, he placed the marker back up and no one dared touch it again. “You cremate then?”

“My cousin Shisui died before…” Sasuke shrugged off, going about his motions so disinterested Kakashi wondered if Ibiki would consider a walk-in psych eval. “We set his body on the stone altar and burned him until his weapon melted. It was the altar in the center.”

Kakashi knew that altar. The large black one made from volcano rock or some other substance. The broad stone was wide as a table, under the direct noon sun and visible from nearly any building in the center square. That was the  _ pyre? _

It wasn’t large enough for more than two bodies close together. It couldn’t hold a village.

Sasuke said, “he burned for two days. My bro…” Sasuke shuddered and silenced himself. He choked on his words, squeezing his eyes before speaking in a tight voice. “ _ He  _ made tokens, and I was too young to carve but  _ he  _ put obsidian statues there as offering for passage.”

Kakashi didn’t know rock, as well as some, did, but he knew earth release and the properties of obsidian. Forged by lava, brittle, and sharp as kunai. “That’s...twice as hot as melting steel.”

Sasuke said. “It’s what makes the altar.”

Kakashi remembered when he visited the district to find Sasuke’s home, he spread a map on that table ignorantly. He hadn’t known. 

He and Sasuke left the district for training ground 7, roughly 4 hours late. Kakashi felt disgusted and horribly ashamed.

They met with Sakura and Naruto at the bridge, each student staring worriedly at Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing, ignoring them soundly as they all walked further into their training ground. The birds were chirping loudly, a nearby squirrel ran up a tree and Naruto stomped on a branch like fracturing bone.

They met at the standard spot, Naruto’s grass pile undisturbed from the day before. It felt different, heavier. Somber without any understanding of why. Naruto exhaled loudly but refused to break the quiet.

“Alright,” Kakashi said, sounding every bit tired. “So, just to clear the waters because kami  _ knows  _ Naruto has been convincing you Sakura that Sasuke is dying…”

“Well is he?” She blurted, looking scandalized only mere seconds after. “I- I mean-.”

“No, he is not  _ dying,”  _ Kakashi corrected. “He’s...unwell.”

Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms with a glare. “I have a kekkei genki that gives me visions and they're a pest.”

Sakura blinked quickly. “Oh, like...the future?”

“Of a sort,” Kakashi dismissed. “Don’t treat your teammate any differently. And  _ don’t  _ ask any questions, please.”

“You got it Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto beamed, looking well and truly relieved. “And Kakashi-sensei! I did the thing you said! I made a list! I spent  _ all  _ night on it!”

Kakashi smiled in false cheer. “It only says Jiraiya, doesn’t it?”

“Eeh? I mean- n-no?”

Sakura wilted and shook her head ashamed on Naruto’s behalf. She pulled out a piece of paper, passing it over a tad shyly. “I wasn’t  _ sure,  _ but I was thinking I really really want to get better at taijutsu! I asked Iruka-sensei and he suggested a few jounin that I could follow and-.”

“ _ Anko?”  _ Kakashi spluttered, staring at the list in dread. “Oh, oh no.”

“Isn’t she the crazy lady from the exams?” Naruto asked. “Didn’t she like...eat a baby?”

“Naruto! Nobody eats babies!”

“Eh? What about eggs! Those are babies!”

Kakashi shuddered and nodded quickly. He cleared his throat, a tad stressed before agreeing with Sakura’s work. “Ah, yes well done cute genin. I’m sure Jiraiya would be a wonderful choice to learn more from. I can certainly point out a few of these on your list Sakura-  _ not  _ Anko.”

Sasuke was ignoring them again, looking out over the water transfixed. He had been doing that often, ever since the seal appeared. Kakashi took it in stride, assigning both Sakura and Naruto different exercises to work on. Once time passed, Kakashi would summon his ninken to chase Naruto (and teach the boy any concept of stealth evasion) and try to educate Sakura on minor chakra adjustments common for trackers. She had the touch for it, and Bisuke would love the chance to show off his skills.

“What about you?” Kakashi asked Sasuke, surveying his state with vague cynicism. “You going to run off on your own?”

Sasuke twitched ever so slightly at that, brow furrowing in confusion before he shook his head and distilled it. He looked at Kakashi, activating his Sharingan between blinks. The three tomoe swirled slowly- fully awakened. Kakashi couldn’t fathom how it happened, what sort of turmoil and chakra rage could instill such fast development in such a young boy. 

“I want to work on genjutsu,” Sasuke said flatly. “My...sharingan developed and I’m still adjusting.”

Kakashi nodded. “It takes a while. You’ll injure yourself trying to move at the speed you can see.”

Sasuke looked at him flatly, eyes swirling. Kakashi read his apathy and answered his question. “I had two tomoe. I awakened the third later.”

Sasuke nodded slightly, letting it drop. They advanced towards the water, the gentle lapping of small waves on pebbles a soothing backdrop. Sasuke used to practice jutsu near the river that bordered the Uchiha compound. The sound of water had long since become calming, settling to his nerves and allowing his skin to stop crawling.

“I’ve seen you use genjutsu before, but not exclusively,” Kakashi said. They both settled across from each other, legs folded under them. “I wouldn’t say I’m skilled with it. If you wish to pursue it further, I know someone who has talents on par with a Sharingan.”

“Kurenai Yuhi,” Sasuke said flatly, eyes swirling slightly. 

Kakashi didn’t react, in fact, he looked as if Sasuke had not spoken at all. After three laps of water on the shore, he nodded slowly and confirmed, “that’s right.”

Sasuke folded his hands together and looked at the dirt below his nails. With his eyes active, he could see the small thrum of chakra below his flesh as if spiderwebs decorated his skin. “Sakura once said you used a Demonic Illusion on her.”

“Hell viewing technique,” Kakashi confirmed, “an easy D level. Unfortunately, it doesn’t give you control over what you view, and I’m not aware of it either. Considering...the circumstances, it’s best to avoid that.”

Sasuke grimaced slightly, clearly realizing the wild potential of that causing a disaster. “Fine.”

“Besides, you don’t  _ need  _ hand seals with one of these,” Kakashi said, smiling and tapping his forehead protector slanted over his eye. He lifted it, unveiling a lazy Sharingan that swirled only a handful of times before stilling. “I’ll show you the small adjustments in environments, so you can tell the difference with a fully awakened Sharingan.”

Sasuke found that with his Sharingan fully awakened and able to perceive even the most minute changes, he could tell immediately when a genjutsu was layered. Something small, like mist on the water when there had been none before was noticed and dispelled within seconds. The auditory sound of a squirrel chattering was dispelled. The surreal sensation of a dog brushing against his ankle vanished.

“You’re able to enter visualized spaces with a Sharingan, more than basic genjutsu interrogation,” Kakashi instructed him carefully. “Visualization of chakra fields which can distort time, or hold secret discussions.”

“It’s dangerous to use it casually,” Kakashi continued. “You lose your ability to influence the environment to your whims. It is simply potential to interfere with chakra pathways in a more...lasting effect than that of standard genjutsu. You  _ can  _ be injured there, which injures you as well.”

“Because inside a chakra field, the victim can access their own chakra.”

Kakashi frowned and conveyed a sense of displeasure. “Because your  _ target  _ can exert equal control as you. It is dangerous but can be used if a  _ comrade  _ is unconscious or under the effect of a nin’s attack. I’ve instilled barriers, so, unfortunately, I can’t help you with this.”

“It’s fine,” Sasuke said, dismissing the idea but not entirely. “You said other genjutsu don’t need hand signs.”

“The Sharingan visualizes chakra in other individuals. You can manipulate them with your dojutsu without the need for a conduit. That is why the Sharingan is so feared- a single look can result in entrapment.”

Sasuke frowned, looking at the ground. His eyes were aching after such prolonged use- he could  _ feel  _ his chakra running low as his stores were steadily used. 

“I…” Sasuke tapered off, sounding small and unsure. His shoulders tensed, his body rigid with determination. “Show me.”

Kakashi lifted both eyebrows, now visible with his forehead protector lifted. “One day, that superiority complex of yours will backfire. This is the sly mind technique.”

They practiced until both Sakura and Naruto came over, falling prey to one of their ranged genjutsu. Naruto, shrieking about the ground trying to eat him, stumbled right into Sasuke and knocked him over. Kakashi ended the genjutsu, surveying the very perplexed Sakura who thought she was across the clearing.

“Sensei! One of your summons mentioned that you knew how to channel chakra for attacks and-..” Sakura continued, looking shy but very excited. Kakashi, slightly worn out from the mental headache of constant genjutsu use, agreed easily. He scratched Bisuke’s head, hoisted Pakkun onto his shoulder and walked towards the tree line where ultimately, they would carve up the landscape.

Sasuke struggled, elbowing Naruto in the stomach. “Get off me, dobe!”

“Get out from under me, teme!” Naruto wailed, clutching his gut with a wince. “Why are you so bony! Don’t you know bones aren’t a good weapon!”

Sasuke looked at him, finding it amusing in a way he was quickly associating with  _ not  _ his amusement. Sasuke grimaced, looking at Naruto and paused. 

“Naruto…” he said slowly. A maniacal idea flickering through his head. “...can I practice a genjutsu on you?”

_ Oh?  _ Sasuke thought, curious and intrigued. Naruto plopped himself down, looking ready to fight it out if necessary.

“You can try me!” Naruto cackled, “I’ll notice right away! Can you make it so I have some ramen here? I’m hungry and Kakashi-sensei says we can have food after!”

Sasuke focused, steadying his chakra and the fluttering twinge of anxiety. He  _ wasn’t  _ nervous- but a sense of dread and a gut feeling of wrongness had settled over him.  _ ‘Stop it,’  _ Sasuke thought to himself bitterly.  _ ‘It’s just the moron.’ _

_ I know,  _ he thought, and Sasuke breathed slowly. “Sure, whatever. Just sit there, I want to try something.”

Naruto grinned wide enough to show his teeth-  _ they should be longer,  _ and giggled excitedly.

Sasuke opened his eyes, Sharingan whirring as he saw the loser’s chakra pathways. They were massive, a baffling network of channels and vessels with far too much movement and power. He focused, tracing the lines across Naruto’s jugular and the chakra coil behind his sinus’.

He sunk forward and touched them with a gentle caress-.

“ _ Eh?”  _ Naruto said, jolting and splashing in a grungy subterranean sewer with rusted valves and seized pipes. Sasuke swayed, stumbling and splashing as tepid oil and water-soaked on his trousers, saturating his sandals.

“What is this?” Naruto gaped, splashing to his feet, one hand pressing against the dark metal wall of the maze. “The hell?”

Sasuke looked around, scanning the condensation clogged meters and dials. Levers and ducts clogged from disuse and decay- “this is what your chakra is?”

Naruto spun around in surprise, nearly slipping in the water. He looked baffled, floundering at the sight of Sasuke. “You- I-  _ how  _ did  _ you  _ get here!”

Sasuke didn’t bother to answer. “This place is a mess.”

“Well nobody asked you!” Naruto growled, crossing his arms. The dull green light, molded and algae ridden lanterns made his usual orange turn a sickly off-putting shade. Everything felt wrong, tainted, and sour. 

Sasuke’s mouth was dry, a nervous sweat beading along his palms. “This...isn’t right.”

“Uh, yeah maybe you messed up,” Naruto agreed. Too easily, too agreeing. He splashed, kicking slimy water as he approached Sasuke and reached out with one arm. “We should probably get out of here-.”

Sasuke felt it, a hot boggy heat that soured the air like curdled milk. It made the oily water feel slick and perverse, invading between his sandals and his nails. Naruto winced, tugging on Sasuke’s hand a tad more urgently. “Sasuke, really, we should-.”

_ “Well, look at this,”  _ something rumbled in the pipework, resonating harder and further than a simple voice. Sasuke shuddered, Naruto’s tugging more aggressively.  _ “The little Uchiha...and the cursed Sharingan,” _

“Sasuke, come on-.” Naruto urged, trying to drag him through the water- which rose and wrapped around their legs like thick tree roots. Naruto cursed, “damn it! Let us  _ go  _ you freak!”

Sasuke looked behind Naruto, gazing at a massive expanse of ornate metal pillars, sealed with a meshwork of chakra and writing more expensive than the most complex jutsu. Sasuke couldn’t breathe under the weight of it- the indecipherable power and effort to close cage doors.

_ “Me? You were the foolish ones to dare encroach on me,”  _ it said with a low roar of something unholy. It came with a wave of power, corruptive and corrosive as acid and venom, tingling through water and turning it the colour of sunset. Sasuke stood, horrified and trembling under the large slit eyes of a massive creature.  _ “And you brought me a snack.” _

“No! Shut up!” shouted Naruto, twisting in place to point accusingly at the massive beast. “Sasuke is my friend! Not a- a stupid pork bowl!”

_ “You humans are all the same to me,”  _ it said, yawning serrated teeth as large as trees. Its nose breathed hot gusts of rancid breath, its eyesight so cruel it made Sasuke near vomit.  _ “So small, thinking yourself something greater.” _

“Stop it!” Naruto shouted, looking alarmed as bubbling poison began to encroach through the sewer water. “Sasuke- Sasuke you need to stop doing whatever you did-.”

Sasuke had never felt so powerless. “I...I don’t know how.”

_ “What a scared little Uchiha,”  _ the monster laughed at him, snapping its jaw with the sound of striking thunder.  _ “How far your clan has fallen.” _

Sasuke swallowed and said with a quivering voice. “My clan is dead.”

_ “That is no great loss then,”  _ the beast mused, looking delighted with his suffering.  _ “Your bloodline has always been cursed.” _

The bubbling poison pressed near, vicious and rolling like boiling udon. Naruto was quivering, clearly terrified, and freaked by- not the beast. He was clinging to Sasuke’s arm, positioning his body a barrier between the foreign threat. “Stop it! Cut it out!”

Sasuke trembled, feeling paralyzed- and rain brushed across his nose. It fell in gentle drops, pattering on his hair and quickly onto Naruto as well. It touched sewer oil, steaming a pungent mist that reeked of sulfuric gas.

“What?” Naruto blinked, holding his hand up to the open sky, catching small drops on his open palm. “Sasuke? Did...did you do this?”

_ “What is this?”  _ the beast rumbled, long ears pinning down to its pointed skull.  _ “This chakra...I do not understand.” _

Sasuke heard the quiet distant rumble of thunder, an illuminating flash with no origin that finally lit Naruto orange. The hideous shade of sewer green oozed away, returning some semblance of safety. “I’m not doing this.”

_ I am,  _ Amaterasu whispered in the stolen voice he adopted from Sasuke. Older and deeper, slightly hoarser like that of the caged beast in Naruto’s mind.  _ You are beyond stupid for attempting this. _

“Uh… Sasuke?” Naruto squeaked, gripping Sasuke’s shoulder as he stared pointedly over the boy’s shoulder. Sasuke felt raindrops on his hair and on the chiseled stone they stood on, the distant radiant heat of a burning fire. “What...what  _ is  _ that?”

Sasuke hadn’t turned, his eyes transfixed on the intrigued glare of a mighty fox beyond Naruto’s own body. “Naruto...is that a...fox?”

_ The Kyuubi,  _ said Amaterasu. It’s body settled with a steady weight that disturbed the ground with microscopic tremors. The two boys wobbled, stumbling on the emerging dry land tainted by a single blood trail.  _ The nine-tailed demon fox. _

The Kyuubi rumbled a growling breath, glaring intently behind its cage while Amaterasu settled across in the open starlight.  _ “You are not a creature I recognize, but hold the form of a dead species.” _

_ Does it matter?  _ Amaterasu asked in such a dry tone, it nearly copied exactly the way Sasuke said  _ dobe. _

Naruto laughed, a shrill hysteric sound that he cut off quickly. “I...are you going to try and k-kill us too Mr...uh...snake?”

_ Snake?  _ Amaterasu repeated, offended and annoyed. The Kyuubi laughed a hoarse damp sound, wind buffeting from its cage.  _ I have wings. _

Naruto squinted. “What happened to your leg Mr. uh, snake-with-wings?”

Sasuke flinched, feeling horrified by the disrespect. “Naruto! Stop talking!”

_ “I myself am very curious too,”  _ the Kyuubi rumbled.  _ “Why such chakra is uncontained. You are no kin of mine, but…” _

Amaterasu turned its head, black flames burning and flickering as a single purple eye peered out. The Kyuubi  _ roared,  _ thrashing and slamming itself against the bars. Bubbling ooze of acid and steam gushed from pipes with reckless abandon.  _ “Impossible! You do not carry the mark-.” _

_ Lost from my clutches,  _ Amaterasu said bored. Long sword claws scraping stone, fire snapping and eating.  _ I was told to tell you of the day, where you will be brought together but not as you once were. _

Kyuubi snarled, withdrawing further into its cage. It darkened, impossible to see beyond that of glowing eyes.  _ “Do not speak to me. Leave.” _

Amaterasu opened its maw, the bottomless darkness that could swallow men alive.  _ You’re a coward, Kyuubi. _

Naruto flinched, jumping into Sasuke’s side as the mighty fox screamed loud enough to shake the world:  _ “Go!” _

The dragon watched with its empty socket and purple eye, and the world melted in purple light-.

“Gah!” Naruto shouted, flopping backward onto his backside.

Sasuke, bleeding to red blindness, keeled over to his side and vomited on the grass. Half digested fish and rice- oozing blood from his eyes joining a macabre sight.

Across the grass, they heard a worried,  _ “Naruto! Sasuke!” _

Seconds after, hands were steadying them, helping them into a less disorganized sprawl. Sasuke retched, head burning and neck pulsing an angry heartbeat.

“What happened?” Sakura demanded, holding Naruto up with one arm over her shoulders. “We left you here only a few minutes!”

“I- he-.” Naruto stuttered, unable to make words. Sasuke shuddered, trembling before dismissing in an uncharacteristically quiet voice: “I tried a hell-viewing genjutsu. It didn’t work.”

Kakashi’s grip on his arm tightened, then relaxed. “Be more careful. You don’t know what you’re getting into if you rush into things.”

“Yeah,” Naruto mirrored shakily. “That.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I know what you would do to seek power,_ Amaterasu said, _I know what dark pathways you would descend to reach your goal. Nothing would stop you._
> 
> “I’ll make sure nothing will,” Sasuke corrected. “Tell me, and I’ll fight and win against whatever warning you have.”
> 
> _Have you considered, that not all battles require bloodshed?_
> 
> Sasuke fell silent, tongue a useless maggot in his mouth. _You came to hear my counsel, which I had thought beyond you. I will warn you, Tsukuyomi comes tonight. The gods gave Sasuke Uchiha a gift of untold value, and you will feel its burden._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when you realize you wrote more than 20K in 6 days.  
> In my defense, I really like being self-indulgent for once.

Sasuke had never been particularly religious. He had been too young to grasp the full need or desire for spiritual connection. Once, his clan paid respect with polite nods, provided offerings with a secondhand remembrance like that of borderline nonbelievers.

It was how his clan was. Calm and professional, preferring silence over chants or songs like other religions. Offerings were burned and fruits dried in windows. The handful of Uchiha gardeners or craftsmen would sell trinkets outside their home in black woven baskets. _Sun-dried-apples, Moon cooled pies._ Swords were heated and quenched in the compound’s forge. Prospective marriages or new nin would take their steel to the water-pool in Susanoo's Honden, where the water felt slippery of the planet’s minerals and would bubble and turn their metal a slight blue.

It wasn’t anything particularly special- Sasuke learned the Honden’s inner pool was filled with a particularly dangerous poison. It bubbled from far below their feet, its water could change the colour of metal and could melt their lungs and eyes. There was no holy spiritual worship over it, the Uchiha knew of volcanoes and magma and the shifting pull of the Land of Fire’s rock.

Yet...the presence of effervescing rolling waters and storm-stained swords _must_ be a sign of Susanoo.

Amaterasu’s pyre used to stay filled with food and fruit and tokens of admiration. Sasuke once placed offerings there more than any other shrine to Tsukuyomi or Susanoo. Sliding careful slips of foraged berries besides loaves of bread and burning fish. Before kunai training, after kunai training. Every morning before practicing fire over the riverbank when standing on the wooden dock. _‘Your jutsu is weak. Take some flowers to the pyre, show me when you’ve made progress, Sasuke.’_

Sasuke hadn’t the best relationship with his father. There was always a gap between them, a shadow of expectation too large to ever fit, and the strained tension Sasuke couldn’t understand. He worshipped Susanoo more than the other great siblings. He kept his sword, an aikuchi (a tanto without a crossguard, a curved claw of their dragon ancestors) always blue. Sasuke’s father didn’t entertain missions, but he always kept his sword on his hip, hidden under clan robes and shining like sapphires under Amaterasu’s eye. He had expectations for Sasuke that he could never reach. His frustration invaded their home, their conversations. It made their dinner table a place of dread and quiet mumbling.

“Great Amaterasu,” Sasuke mumbled uncomfortably, both hands pressed together and eyes focused on the sacred light of its pyre. “Gift me the strength to achieve my goals.”

(Sasuke pretended he had not asked this request a hundred times before. When he was young, eclipsed by the merit of Itachi; forever standing in his shadow and struggling to breathe _Katon_ ).

_What goals would you wish to obtain?_ Amaterasu asked. The fire melted from Sasuke’s view, relit in shades of black and grey as rain splattered coldly across Sasuke’s face. The great dragon observed him, always watching with one purple eye. _You are a child._

Sasuke grit his teeth and rose to his feet. He refused to remain kneeling in his own mind- in an arena of chakra or whatever explanation Kakashi-sensei gave him. This was _Sasuke’s_ mind, and although blessed he may be, he refused to stay subservient in a place of his making. “My age doesn’t matter-.”

_You hate a lot of things, and you don’t particularly like anything,_ Amaterasu quoted. It spoke, knowing what Sasuke once confessed when asked for his goals. _What you have is not a dream, because you will make it a reality. You are going to restore your clan and kill a certain someone._

Sasuke stepped forward, glaring through the rain. He dared the beast to say something. It ignored him, uncaring of his displeasure. _You know nothing of the world and what it asks of you._

“I know enough!” Sasuke said, “you can’t convince me of anything! I have my mind set on this and I _will-.”_

Amaterasu outstretched its massive claw and smacked it against the grounds with the force of two boulders colliding. It bowed its neck, pointed jaw near scraping the broken ground. The empty eye socket oozed dark rivulets of blood. 

Sasuke had never been so close to the dragon’s face before; its skull ivory masked under an impenetrable web of black fire. From a distance, the creature’s face was indistinct and impossible to read. Sasuke saw that his prior observations were wrong. 

Amaterasu had twin horns pointing down from its crown, black spines erupting upwards in mocking comparison to Sasuke's hair. Its ivory face was delicate, aristocratic with sharp cheekbones and tearstained marks made with blood.

_What will you do after killing Itachi?_ It asked him, dry and apathetic. It didn’t breathe but it tainted the air with a static thrill of electricity. _What will you do then?_

Sasuke hadn’t thought of that. “I...I will restore honor to my clan.”

_How?_ It asked, `` _How would you do such a thing? The Uchiha are dead. When you kill your brother, you will be the last of your kind and end the Uchiha legacy._

Sasuke screamed in the roar of thunderclouds, “you don’t know anything! You have no idea what he’s done-.”

_You don’t either._ Amaterasu silenced him with a dangerous calm. _You presume things, it’s tiring._

Amaterasu breathed then, a painful surge of electric chakra that left blue sparks flickering in the atmosphere. _I was told...there are times when people must make painful choices. Your perception of truth is biased, the curse of Uchiha rage leaves you with no future._

Sasuke scowled furiously. “That’s why you’re here, aren’t you? Giving me glimpses of the future?”

Amaterasu looked at him, nostalgia tainting its stolen voice in a way that left Sasuke short of breath. _It’s not the future I dream of anymore. Only the past._

Sasuke accepted the apology, told in a wistful nostalgia that hurt worse than kunai. He looked at the ground, not caring to look at the dragon’s face. He asked in dull curiosity: “Why is there no moon here?”

It hadn’t ever appeared, no face in the sky or light to guide Sasuke’s movements. Amaterasu’s fire shed its own sort of light, a paradoxical flicker of illumination without source. The dragon looked upwards, staring into the blank sky that glittered so distant of stars. The moon was not there.

_...Tsukuyomi..._ Amaterasu said slowly. _Has left me._

Sasuke twitched. “What?” he whispered. “She- she’s not-.”

_They have gone beyond my reach,_ Amaterasu rephrased poorly.

Sasuke shook his head, not willing to accept such a thing. “A god can’t just- just _vanish._ She’s the patron of sleight of eye, of illusions-.”

_Illusions extend further than that which is seen,_ Amaterasu said. _It is possible to live a falsehood and lie. I was angry, furious with... They tricked me. I know now that it was out of love._

“I can’t relate,” Sasuke spat bitterly. “I don’t have any family-.”

_Reality is more complex than you know,_ the dragon said. Its purple eye glowed with a power of its own. It cast shades of purple on it’s amputated foreleg that spoke of a battle too vicious to fathom. _I hope you will learn this before I have._

Sasuke’s lip curled at the layer of pity. He despised it, _hated_ it.

“Did your sister kill your family?” Sasuke demanded, burning with rage on par with the infamous Kyuubi. “Did she murder your parents? Your clan? Did she _kill everything you love?”_

Amaterasu’s fire flared, the stone stage transformed into an arena. The flames crackled tall like Konoha’s famous trees, stealing the air from Sasuke’s lungs in its greedy clutches. Sasuke gasped and struggled to speak- and then black fire receded to a low crackle of black embers. The dragon looked furious- no, _unfathomably furiou_ s before it soothed itself into a deep pit of despair. The rain whispered its soft cries, distant lightning struck bright against a burning forest.

_What would you have me say?_ Amaterasu asked him. _What answer would appeal to that rage of yours?_

“The truth,” Sasuke challenged. His body trembled with the might of his anger. “That you know _nothing_ about what I’m feeling!”

Lightning flashed again. Sasuke could see the broken remnants of an Uchiwa fan on the roof, the slick red blood trail across the stone. Amaterasu said in Sasuke’s voice: _turn around, and tell me I don’t know your pain._

Sasuke obeyed, guided by spite and fury. 

The blood trail led to a corpse slumped against a stone pillar with another figure standing paralyzed above. Black flames shrouded details- but Sasuke could smell death and pain and he felt Amaterasu’s encompassing despair as if it were his own. The rain came harder, lightning crackling cyan across the sky. It screamed with a high cry unlike Chidori, of something more wild and untamed that belonged to the heavens.

“What is this?” Sasuke asked numbly. His body trembled, aggression extinguished as the rain chilled him. He shivered, jaw rattling its own voice. “What is- what is that?”

_It’s what you so desperately wanted to know,_ Amaterasu said cooly. _That I cannot fathom your hatred, that I am just knowledge but will never learn your rage._

The corpse, kneeling against the stone, faltered sideways. Its strings uncut, its muscles relaxing into atrophy. The figure against the rock screamed silently and Amaterasu said: _you believe I know nothing. I am here to offer you information, so allow me to show you otherwise._

Kakashi found Sasuke in his still position, hands clasped and eyes closed in vigil. When Kakashi rested one hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, the boy slowly started to stir and awaken from his trance.

“Anything interesting in that head of yours?” Kakashi teased, and Sasuke flinched sharply under his hand. He looked down, dazed and uncharacteristically subdued.

“No,” Sasuke murmured softly, wincing slightly as he unfolded bruised knees. “I was…”

Kakashi nodded, inquiring no further. “I was thinking we could talk, I spotted the nicest little river on my way here.”

“It’s an offense to trespass on Uchiha lands without invitation,” Sasuke said automatically, stretching his neck and clicking his bones. “I could challenge you, it’s within my rites.”

Kakashi huffed lightly. “Already kicking me out? What happened to my cute little ducklings, all lost and trailing after me.”

“I _never_ trailed after you,” Sasuke grunted, gathering his things. Kakashi gave a swift formal bow to the burning shrine, hands clasped before him respectfully. Sasuke watched and said nothing, waiting until the man was finished.

_‘He’s acting odd,’_ Kakashi thought. Sasuke would have lashed out at him by now, especially after a sign to his pagan gods. _‘Something has humbled him.’_

The grassy banks of the river had become overgrown, clumps of weeds now reached Sasuke’s waist. Sasuke preferred sitting on the embankment, but without a groundskeeper, the Uchiha Complex riverbank was too impenetrable to traverse. The wooden dock extending over the river became their settlement, with overhanging feet and toes brushing the water surface.

“I want to talk about your bloodline limit,” Kakashi said, spotting an overgrown koi chasing a waterbug on the river’s skin. “And your control over it.”

“My control is _fine.”_

“Funny, I thought Naruto was the one to claim ridiculous things.”

Sasuke sulked, sinking slightly into the high collar of his shirt. “I have it under control.”

Kakashi hummed, tilting his head to look at Sasuke directly. “You don’t. Each time you have an episode, you’re entirely susceptible to being attacked. It leaves you exposed, and it’s a risk I’m not comfortable with. Until you can _prove_ to me that you aren’t a liability, you’re suspended from missions.”

“What? No!” Sasuke said, face twisting darkly. “You can’t say that-.”

“In times where the Hokage seat isn’t filled, I _am the_ authority over the status of my team,” Kakashi pointed out knowingly. “It hasn’t been that long. Only a handful of days since your ability appeared. It’s entirely within reason that you’re still recovering-.”

“I’m _fine!”_ growled Sasuke angrily, “It’s...disorienting, sometimes.”

Kakashi nodded, scratching the back of his neck. “I actually wanted to show you meditation techniques. I spoke with Jiraiya, he suggested I pass along the word. With the internal nature of your skill, it may be helpful to monitor your own chakra before trying to use it.”

Sasuke frowned and sunk further into his jacket. “I don’t need chakra control training.’

“No, but meditation has more uses than just that,” Kakashi said. “I wasn’t going to show you genin level anyways. You’d get offended and run off and I’ll be forced to drag you back. How about we skip all the messy bits?”

Sasuke sulked, thinking the suggestion through. The koi gulped at the water’s surface, sucking air with its plump pink tongue.

“What kind of meditation?” Sasuke asked. Kakashi smiled with his eyes, scrunching his face. He stretched his arms in front of him, rolling his wrists and popping a joint. 

“Mm, I thought, why not jump into the hard stuff? That way you’ll tire yourself out. You’re easier to keep track when you’re sleeping on a public bench.”

Sasuke sulked, and Kakashi smiled cheerily.

They oriented their bodies in near mimicry to days before. Facing each other, it echoed their lesson and genjutsu practice. Nobody would disturb them, the far bank held a dirt path that circled around a forest but very rarely did people drift by. No civilians in fear of fire and the mysteries of ninja arts. No nin, for the sight of the Uchiha Complex still weighed heavily.

“Basic meditation focuses on the flow of chakra throughout your body,” Kakashi explained broadly. “We don’t need simple introduction lessons like that. Advanced meditation involves _shifting_ that chakra, funneling it through your body like relaxing different muscles of your body. Do be careful, if you funnel too much in a leg...well, the hospital is a long way to hop.”

“Funny,” Sasuke deadpanned, staring at his crossed legs. He activated his Sharingan, noticing the wide networks of chakra that cycled through his body like blood vessels. He understood why Kakashi would teach him this. Disrupting chakra was the beginner's step to dispelling a genjutsu. Concentrating chakra was required for walking on water. Shifting chakra around was a technique to conserve energy, reinforce weak points, or avoid harming compromised areas. Kakashi likely was a certified master at conserving chakra, considering his stores were barely better than Sakura.

“Close your eyes, no cheating,” Kakashi scolded him. “I’ll know if you do.”

_He won’t,_ Amaterasu said. It had been quiet ever since the unwanted vision from before.

_‘Shut up,’_ Sasuke thought sharply, calming his breaths. His legs were buzzing with energy, prickling painfully and falling asleep below him. His hands itched with unreleased chakra, a wild sort of restlessness that made meditation hard.

The longer he kneeled, the more the dock’s wood felt like stone. Gentle bubbling of river water transitioned into the rhythmic patter of raindrops. Konoha’s industrial sounds turned into distant thunder, rumbling on the horizon.

_‘Stop it!’_ Sasuke scolded, feeling his eyebrow twitch. _‘I’m trying to meditate!’_

_This style is beyond you,_ Amaterasu said knowingly. It’s long body cloaked in a fire, flickering and shapeless. It’s longsword-claws scraped stone with a spine chilling shriek. _It suits that of the Toad Sannin._

_‘I don’t care, I need to do this to-.’_

_To what?_ Amaterasu asked him. Finally, Sasuke gave in and opened his eyes. He looked up at the burning dragon within his mind. The creature looked bored, clearly searching for a distraction. _You’re attempting to move chakra throughout your body? This technique leaps from one chakra coil to the next._

“I don’t see you with any better ideas-,” Sasuke grumbled bitterly, hating the feel of rain.

_The technique of Ryuchido,_ Amaterasu told him blandly. _The secrets of the Ryuchi cave use chakra as a fluid source. More refined than...whatever that pathetic technique is._

Sasuke muttered, “and how am I supposed to find a cave? I’m in _Konoha._ ”

Amaterasu lowered its head to the stone, its empty eye socket looked painful and raw. _I will show you._

“I don’t want to see _anything_ you have to show me. It’s nothing but chaos-.”

_You haven’t allowed me to meld,_ Amaterasu explained simply. _You ignore me, then throw tantrums when you ask for my help._

“I don’t _want_ your help!”

Amaterasu blinked its remaining eye, looking, skeptic. _Do you want to learn? Or are you wasting my time?_

Sasuke sulked. He crossed his arms, choosing to glare at the broken stone instead of the creature in front of him. “Fine. Prove to me you have actual power.”

Amaterasu rumbled low, something that could have been either a growl or a laugh. The long wings on its body pulled apart, opening its mimicry traveling cloak and revealed the sinew length of its reptilian body. _Then awaken, and accept what you are afraid of._

Sasuke snapped his teeth, stepping forward to shout something at the lizard. His eyes fluttered open and the gentle sounds of ducks down the river stirred him from his internal frustration.

Kakashi looked unimpressed. The man had a scroll in his lap, writing something Sasuke had no cipher to understand. “Maa, _that’s_ not meditation.”

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue. A foreign presence brushed against his thoughts, the subtle brush of feathers or wings, and the scrape of scales. _Relax,_ it whispered gently, and Sasuke closed his mouth having said nothing.

Kakashi’s eyebrows lifted higher, asking a question. Sasuke had no answer for him, so he said nothing.

Sasuke looked at the water, the small pond skimmers skating across the surface. The reflection of trees wavered slightly, green leaves shades of cyan in the sunlight. 

He inhaled and felt the warmth of the sun on his skin. Amaterasu’s eye- his _true_ eye, glowed hot above Sasuke in the sky. Sasuke felt the waves of power radiate, piercing through the skin.

_Chakra exists within your blood,_ Amaterasu whispered gently in a lulling thrum. The heat of day burned and Sasuke inhaled its warmth greedily... _Breathe, and feel the power._

Sasuke leaned back slightly, tilting his face skywards. He closed his eyes halfway under heavy lids, feeling life and blood and chakra all in one.

“Huh,” Kakashi said, gazing at Sasuke curiously. “Uchiha really _are_ like cats.”

Sasuke felt his chakra move, uncoordinated, and lilting as the sun guided its path. He was human, but the taste of the sun-warmed his chakra coils as if he were coldblooded. _Let it move where you wish, slow and calm._

It did, gentle shifting of undulating movement, redirected through careful guidance rather than the abrupt jerking movements of Kakashi’s instruction.

“I didn’t think you’d have a grip so quickly,” Kakashi said slowly. He looked skeptic, valid for caution. “Only one afternoon for the prideful Sasuke Uchiha?”

Sasuke felt the barb prickle and he felt the urge to snap his teeth. It was rude, irritating- but also understandable. Kakashi was paranoid, hesitant with all decisions and guidance. _He is confused, fearful of such a change._

Sasuke breathed in, held it for two seconds, then released it slowly. “I guess.”

Kakashi looked well and truly unprepared. He watched his student, face solemn and serious once he shed his careless demeanor. “Alright, I’m listening. What happened to my cute little puppy?”

Sasuke stared at the sky, a strange wistfulness for the blue open air. He had the distant awareness that he missed the sight for a very long time. “I’m here.”

“Are you?” Kakashi asked him.

Sasuke almost smiled, finding the question indescribably amusing. “What day is it?”

Kakashi told him, and Sasuke sat upright more alert. “I...I can’t be here.”

Kakashi didn’t sense the urgency, or he pretended it didn’t exist. “I do admit, there are a few bugs out by the water. And it smells like feral cats.”

“Not here, I mean _here,”_ Sasuke snapped, the gentle calm withdrew without the painful itch of bleeding eyes. “I mean...I have a bad feeling.”

Kakashi tilted his head and pulled out his horrible orange book, thumbing through the pages lazily. “Maa, have an appointment you can’t miss?”

Sasuke looked at his fingers. There were small blemishes along his fingertips, battle scars from training kunai. The one along his thumb existed after he tried to mimic a trick he saw Itachi performing. 

(There was no rage to crash upon his rocky shore. There was no hateful riptide to drag him from the beach, only truth and fact and the security that came with it.)

“We do,” Sasuke said, “In...two days. The day beyond tomorrow.”

“I know how days work, Sasuke,” Kakashi sighed, reading his book. “What about it?”

“We can’t be here,” Sasuke said.

“Then where should we be?”

Sasuke said without pause, “Tanzaku Quarters.”

Kakashi stilled. He hummed quietly, unfolding his legs to hang over the pier and dip into the water thoughtfully. “That’s quite a distance from here.”

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi sighed and asked rhetorically, “what could _possibly_ be out there?”

_A healer,_ Amaterasu whispered with a sly sort of annoyance. Sasuke didn’t ask about it.

* * *

Sasuke tended to his house; the foreign calm that Amaterasu brought opened potential doors he never imagined. The study once left him trembling, terrified, and gasping for air. Now, he felt hollow and sad at the sight of the tatami mats. They were cleaned, no evidence inside the room, but Sasuke had no desire to learn from Amaterasu’s bottomless knowledge. He did not want to know what occurred beyond that doorway.

Sasuke cleaned, taking rags and oil to the decorative swords that hung on the wall of his mother’s study. Her abandoned needlework still stays sealed in scrolls. Her kunai still sharp although the flowers wilted into dust. 

He handled her sword, a courting gift forged by his father’s hands when he had been young. The blade had been left for Susanoo’s blessing until it turned cobalt like sapphires. The kodachi blade was still sharp, she had used it on missions before retiring to raise Sasuke and his brother. His father had been talented at forging, carrying a blue-blade of his own. He hadn’t ever offered to teach Itachi or Sasuke how to use one.

_It is a good sword,_ Sasuke heard. He didn’t know Kenjutsu, but the heavy handle in his palm triggered an instinctive slide into a stance he had never known. _Tiger stance._

“You know swords too?” Sasuke asked the skeleton room. “Why?”

_The Uchiha were renowned for their skills with blades,_ Amaterasu said simply. Sasuke set the kodachi back on its wall, its blue patina sparkling like the sea.

Sasuke cleaned ancient heirlooms he ignored. The folders had seals that would only open under his Sharingan. He saw the phantom trails of feet on the carpet, the smallest indentations where his father used to drink tea and watch the sunset.

The bitter memories were only bitter. They reviewed under his mind with the despondent blur of acceptance. The tokens of what remained after were only that- tokens of their passing and no longer a symbol of pain and hate. The Uchiha clan could have been famous for their artists. They had a craft for molding objects in lieu of expression affection, and now the complex was built on forgotten momentos.

Sasuke paused in the doorway to Itachi’s room and couldn’t find his hate amidst the sadness. 

_There are no ghosts here,_ Amaterasu soothed him quietly. Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside. _There are objects constituting emotions. Only that._

Sasuke hadn’t been inside Itachi’s room since the day. It was as he remembered, militaristic and barren. Itachi’s bed was made, his closet door was shut. There was a picture in the windowsill of Itachi and Sasuke, young and happy and naive.

“Are you going to tell me something?” Sasuke asked the room coldly, all fight left from his body. “That this was done for my own good? That Itachi killed them all for _me?”_

Amaterasu rustled with feathers and wings and scales. It said with a loud chirping of a million birds in an electric storm. _He will always love you._

He bowed his head and closed his eyes. And tried with all his strength to believe it.

When the feelings passed, Sasuke walked to Itachi’s closet and opened the doors. Sasuke trailed fingers across old clothing. Old shirts and jackets, clan clothing on hangers that still smelled of nostalgia. Garments with paper tags still thanking their owner for the purchase.

_This one,_ Amaterasu told him. Sasuke stilled his hand on a strange shirt made of fabric that shimmered faintly like wire. _It will protect you._

It smelled like Itachi. Sasuke thought nothing of it.

When they met near Ichiraku ramen, Kakashi watched Sasuke with an unreadable expression. Both Jiraiya and Naruto finished a meal, conversing loudly at the counter. 

“There you are!” Naruto shouted, pointing one greasy finger from his stool. “Where were you? We’ve been here for hours!”

“I know,” Sasuke said slowly, “I wasn’t hungry, and I knew _you_ wouldn’t pass up free ramen.”

“Hah!” Jiraiya cackled, smacking the table with one large palm. “He’s got you there. You missed out on some _delicious_ pork belly earlier-.”

“Not hungry,” Sasuke dismissed, shifting his weight to stand impatiently. “When are we leaving?”

“You told him?” Jiraiya asked Kakashi, looking truly impressed. “I didn’t think you would!”

“I didn’t,” Kakashi said, “he guessed yesterday.”

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke with a calculating grimace. Sasuke pointedly ignored him.

“Eh?” Naruto shouted, hopping off his stool to prowl around Sasuke as if he were a new object on display. “You changed your jacket! You _never_ change your jacket!”

“You should try it, you’re an eyesore.”

Naruto scowled, huffing loudly. He was eyeing Sasuke’s new jacket with more curiosity, which was understandable. Sasuke tended to wear dark blue and navy, with a wide collar but a typical style to hide his face. A common trend with Uchiha clothing.

Now, it was obvious he had on an undershirt as well. Tighter along his collarbones and neck with an outer wide collar jacket with loose short sleeves. The black, old but speaking of something high quality, was a fair trade to his normal blue. 

(Difficult to see, it had thin metallic lines woven netlike through the pattern. Sewn with seals and careful hands, Amaterasu said: _ANBU_ )

“Look at you,” Jiraiya said, frowning a bit at the undershirt and the subtle mesh of its weave. “Pretty expensive new threads there.”

Sasuke flashed red eyes at the old man warningly. “I inherited a lot of money.”

“Ouch,” Kakashi muttered. “Let’s just ah...ignore this mess. You’ve already packed?”

“Yep,” Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto characteristically shrieked about not knowing they were going on a trip.

“Don’t worry, I’ve stashed away everything we could _possibly_ need!” Jiraiya boasted, slapping the heavy scroll on his back. _A toad summoning scroll,_ Amaterasu whispered, peering through the mesh on Sasuke’s neck.

They left Konoha on an easy walk, waving goodbye to the guards at the gate. The birds were flying overhead, the sun was gentle and Sasuke ignored Naruto’s bright chatter.

“So!” Jiraiya said. “Off to Tanzaku Quarters! Bit of a trek, but if we tried to push it we could make it in a couple of days.”

“Aww, I don’t _want_ to push it! We just ate, Pervy sage!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes looking at Sasuke with suffering. Sasuke felt similarly.

“Oh! Oh I know!” Naruto shouted excitedly. “Pervy sage! You said that you knew Kakashi-sensei as a kid!”

Kakashi jolted slightly, looking at Jiraiya like a startled Nara deer. “Ah, no no, that’s not necessary-.”

“I don’t know,” Jiraiya said, a slow mischievous grin splitting across his face. “That _could_ be a good story...hmm...which one.”

“No, really, it’s fine!” Kakashi stressed, slumping heavily, “nobody wants to hear about that!”

“Don’t listen to him! Sasuke, you wanna hear about Kakashi as a kid! Right?”

Sasuke tilted his head, humming quietly. “I don’t know…”

“Yeah! Naruto doesn’t know what he’s saying! Sasuke-Kun says he doesn’t want to hear those boring old stories-.”

Jiraiya cackled, “no? What about the time you ended up swallowed by one of my toads?”

“He _what?”_ Naruto gaped, eyes alight with glee. “Pervy sage! Tell us the story!”

Kakashi made a noise of absolute suffering, bemoaning many things quietly as Jiraiya leaped into his voracious tale of a boastful tiny Chunin against a mighty toad’s mouth.

They made camp off the road less than halfway to their destination. By the following night, they would reach the outskirts and had the potential for a warm bed to sleep in.

“We’re on the hunt…” Jiraiya said dramatically, “for the _legendary_ slug princess!”

Naruto squinted and asked, “eh...who?”

Sasuke snorted and poked the fire with a stick. “Tsunade Senju. The next Hokage.”

“No way!” Naruto whispered, squealing in excitement and rolling off his stump. He squirmed on the ground in delight before popping upright in surprise, “wait, how did you know that? Kakashi-Sensei! You can’t go telling Sasuke all about missions and stuff and leave me out of it!”

Kakashi lifted his hands defensively. “I didn’t tell him anything.”

“Oh, right,” Naruto said, scrunching his nose. “Stupid crystal ball!”

Jiraiya snorted at that, stretching leisurely and looking content to watch the fire. “Just wait. Tsunade is a real firecracker! She’ll break mountains and tussle with giants! You’ll love her, just wait.”

They rested, gnawing on bits of food they packed along the way. Kakashi tossed bits of dried fish over the distance between them, Sasuke utilizing his Sharingan to snatch them out of the air. Naruto claimed it was a party trick, which made Kakashi throw fish at _him,_ smacking Naruto cleanly between the eyes.

Sasuke woke at sunrise, blearily waving at Kakashi. The man _had_ slept at some point, yet the lack of sleep didn’t impact his energy. Kakashi looked ready for the day. Jiraiya sprawled across his bedroll, clutching his bag and scroll to his chest. He snored loud enough to warn any bear of their location. Naruto snored just a smidge quieter.

“Morning,” Kakashi greeted, poking what looked like eggs in a travel skillet. “You slept well.”

Sasuke shrugged, “I don’t remember it.”

Kakashi hummed, poking once again at potential breakfast before he pulled out a canteen of water. He tossed it over, Sasuke caught it sleepily and took a sip.

Jiraiya woke up yawning like a lion, stretching leisurely before smacking Naruto with one foot. Naruto groaned, shuffling through getting prepared with the speed of a slug.

“You all are weird morning people,” Naruto grumbled, stumbling over a pebble on the road. “ _Weird_ morning people.”

“It’s not _that_ bad,” Kakashi muttered, taking personal offense for being a morning person. “The earlier you wake up, the earlier you get to where you need to be.”

“The earlier you have to _walk!”_ Naruto wailed, rubbing his eyes and yawning again. “The only good part about this morning was finding out teme is wearing a _tank top!”_

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto, looking thoroughly unimpressed. “It’s sleeveless. Not a tank top.”

“It’s _girly!”_ Naruto laughed, slapping his stomach between giggles. “I saw your shoulders!”

Sasuke blinked, nonplussed. “Want me to take off my shirt then?”

“Oh, no.” Naruto squeaked. “No, nope, Sensei! Tell Sasuke not to do that!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Sasuke, stop making weird fashion choices. Naruto, stop bullying Sasuke for his weird fashion choices.”

Sasuke tilted his head in thought. “I think shirtless is...it has potential. In some situations.”

“Oh Kami save us all,” Jiraiya cursed quietly. “And this dreaded future of half-naked Uchihas.”

“Oh gross!” Naruto shouted, shuddering throughout his whole body. Withdrawing his hands into short claws near his chest, Naruto whined, “why did you have to put _that_ picture in my head?”

Jiraiya cackled heartily, teasing the younger thoroughly as they traversed the woodland trails slowly.

Sasuke observed the relationship between the two- he couldn’t comprehend it. There was a level of affection that felt foreign, impossible to reciprocate even with Amaterasu’s blessing. Naruto was an orphan, Sasuke knew that, but he hadn’t the faintest idea how the boy could care so freely.

“They’re strange,” Sasuke said quietly, glancing at Kakashi from the corner of his eye. “Those two.”

Kakashi observed their traveling companions with the least amount of interest. “Mm, perhaps.”

Naruto laughed at something Jiraiya said, and Sasuke couldn’t pretend to imagine doing the same. He knew objectively that he had been happy before. He had a horrible laugh as a child, all nasal and hiccuping. Naruto beamed like every moment was something to be cherished, like he had seen no evil or cruelty.

“Are people supposed to be like him?” Sasuke asked quietly.

Kakashi hummed in curiosity, eyes flickering over his young student. Sasuke ducked his head, trying to ignore the weight of Kakashi’s gaze. 

“Just…” Sasuke shrugged stiffly. “He cares too easily.”

“Ah,” a pause, “Naruto is...unique.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto and hated how the boy could smile so freely. Naruto had a beast inside of him- a _monster._ Sasuke wasn’t ignorant, he saw how Konoha consistently treated the boy; still, somehow Naruto chose to ignore it and laugh at silly jokes. He was pathetic, a moron, impulsive and reckless and Sasuke _hated_ how he was still so happy.

“He’s stupid,” Sasuke said, “...he’ll only end up getting hurt.”

Kakashi followed his gaze, watching the blonde bicker and laugh and point to a bird roosting in a nearby tree. “You’d be wrong to think he hasn’t been hurt.”

“Then _why_ does he keep faking?” Sasuke hissed quietly, kicking the ground sharply. The impact vibrated through his ankle, tingling slightly in his knee. “Why does he keep _smiling?”_

Kakashi said, “...because he carries other’s burdens, and tries to smile when they can’t.”

Sasuke wanted to punch a tree, to snarl about the injustice of stupid people. He sulked, chin tucking into the wide neck of his jacket and the old slight smell of someone long forgotten. Naruto was a moron, an absolutely idiotic excuse for a ninja.

_He is an idiot,_ Amaterasu whispered. _He refuses to run away. He never goes back on his word._

“Hey, kid!” Jiraiya shouted, looking back to both Sasuke and Kakashi. “We’ll take a break up ahead. I’m _starving_ for some good food!”

“Mm,” Kakashi nodded, offering a small wave. “How do you feel about this trip so far, Sasuke?”

Sasuke shrugged slightly. “My ears are going to start bleeding if I’m forced to listen to those two any longer.”

Kakashi chuckled quietly. “True, but I meant more on your gut feeling.”

Sasuke looked skywards, the sun had not yet peaked for midday but still glimmered faintly through the trees. “I...I’ll see.”

Kakashi agreed, mellow and soothing to Naruto’s aggressive energy. Sasuke found himself dearly missing Sakura, who would at least punch the idiot over the head to shut him up.

They rested in a small clearing near an outcropping of blackberry bushes, picked clean from wild animals. Kakashi set a small perimeter, sinking into silent meditation himself before declaring them far from any nearby nin. 

“It’s sensing,” Jiraiya explained lazily, slicing off bits of smoked cheese with a kunai. “Your sensei is one of the best at it. A real tracker, all the way through! He could find a chakra-null toddler in the middle of monsoon with that nose of his!”

“Eh? Kakashi-Sensei is a cradle robber?”

“No no, not at all,” Jiraiya cackled, Kakashi choosing to ignore them and sit in his strange meditative trance. “He’s got fine chakra control! Some of the best! Makes up for the uh, leaky bucket of his chakra stores-.”

“I heard that,” Kakashi warned with his eyes closed.

“ _But,_ he’s good at searching for any foreign chakra! Hatakes all are good with wild animals, so sensing is one of his skills.”

Naruto tapped his chin in thought, nibbling on a chunk of offered cheese. “Huh, I never thought you could do that.”

“It’s a rare skill,” Jiraiya apologized. “Of course, with sage training, anyone can sense the natural world! Like me, the great Toad Sannin-.”

Sasuke rose to his feet and made his way towards the sunniest patch of grass in the clearing. “Don’t bother me.”

Naruto spluttered, mentioning something about eating Sasuke’s lunch, but he ignored him. Settling on his knees, Sasuke clasped his hands together and focused on the warmth of sunshine on his skin. He couldn’t see Amaterasu’s glowing eye due to the leaf canopy, but the warmth was indescribable.

He settled, focusing on his chakra and the heat of light, stumbling shakily through the pathetic grasp he had on meditation. Fluttering a half dozen times in failed starts, he grit his teeth and focused.

_You want something,_ Amaterasu said. Its voice turned louder and encompassing as slowly, rain-splattered near Sasuke’s kneeling posture. _You don’t see me unless you have something to ask._

Sasuke opened his eyes and climbed to his feet.

Amaterasu’s head was on the stone ground, it’s bleeding eye socket sluggishly oozing. It hadn’t been quite as loud since Sasuke last saw it. He had the impression it had been resting, for something Sasuke didn’t know. “You’ve been keeping something from me. I want to know what.”

Amaterasu rumbled low, considering. _You aren’t ready to know._

“What would convince you I am?” Sasuke snapped, “I want to know what you’re keeping from me!”

Amaterasu said _You’re not ready. You are too young._

Sasuke cooled his temper, frustration boiling hot like magma below his skin. “I may be young, but that doesn’t make me weak!”

_I know what you would do to seek power,_ Amaterasu said. Sasuke stepped closer, walking slowly towards the creature as it spoke to him in a low steady voice. _I know what dark pathways you would descend to reach your goal. Nothing would stop you._

“I’ll make sure nothing _will,”_ Sasuke corrected. “Tell me, and I’ll fight and win against whatever warning you have.”

_Have you considered,_ it asked him, _that not all battles require bloodshed?_

Sasuke fell silent, tongue a useless maggot in his mouth. Amaterasu gave off the impression of grave disappointment as if it had expected a different reaction. _You came to hear my counsel, which I had thought beyond you. I will warn you, Tsukuyomi comes tonight. The gods gave Sasuke Uchiha a gift of untold value, and you will feel its burden._

Sasuke blinked quickly, a sense of dread growing at the creature’s warning. “What- what sort of burden?”

The creature looked away, dismissing Sasuke with a careless shift of its head. _That is all I will tell you. Tsukuyomi uses more than illusions of the eye. Remember that._

Sasuke nodded slowly, withdrawing through a contorted shudder of chakra. He gasped, eyes fluttering open with sunshine glowing across his brow. Kakashi peered at him with one eye, watching him before slowly closing it to resume perimeter watch.

Sasuke walked back to where Naruto and Jiraiya were bickering. He accepted the piece of cheese left out for him, eating it despite his nausea.

“What, cheese not your thing?” Jiraiya teased him, smiling slightly. The man looked at him with a strange fondness- the same way he looked at Naruto. It left Sasuke’s gut-twisting uncomfortably. 

“It’s fine,” Sasuke muttered, looking into the treeline. He knew Kakashi was keeping watch. There were no threats around them. Sasuke couldn’t help but feel on edge despite it. “...Do you know if it’s going to be a full moon?”

Jiraiya’s eyebrows lifted. “Not to my knowledge. I don’t _track_ the lunar cycle, but I’d imagine in...five, maybe six days it’ll arrive.”

“The moon?” Naruto asked, a tad louder than Jiraiya’s comforting voice. “Is there something important about it?”

Sasuke looked when Kakashi approached, accepting a canteen tossed at him from Jiraiya. “Maa, only superstition, Naruto.”

“Like not breaking mirrors?” Naruto asked, looking invested with the topic. “Or a black cat crossing in front of you?”

“Something like that,” Kakashi agreed, _somehow_ drinking from the canteen without ever dropping his mask. “There’s nothing out there except a merchant ten minutes south.”

“That’s good, we can make it to civilization by dusk,” Jiraiya smiled, reclining slightly against the tree behind him. “Rest these weary bones in a _lovely_ onsen…”

“Liar,” Naruto scowled. “You just want to peep on girls again!”

“Research! It’s research!”

They left the road behind, the idea of an actual bed and four walls sped them along faster. They took to the trees, navigating the massive redwoods of Land of Fire’s forests. Konohagakure was famous, both for their forest’s size and majesty and for their tree-walking nin.

“You’ve gotten better at this!” Jiraiya cheered, glancing at Naruto who miraculously had yet to slip. “Here I thought I’d have to save you!”

“Hah! If anything I’ll be saving _you,_ you old man!”

“What? _Me?_ Old? I’m as spry as a grasshopper, as quick as a cat- _gah!”_

“Hah! Not fast enough to avoid me pushing you!”

Sasuke clicked his tongue, averting his eyes. The domestic scene didn’t sit well with him. He couldn’t relate to it, “they’re idiots.”

“Mm, a bit,” Kakashi agreed, easily keeping pace with each leap. “They’re...an acquired taste. Like fermented eggs.”

Sasuke thought of the horribly acidic smell and slimy texture. He looked at Naruto, who had thrown himself into a fruitless endeavor to yank on Jiraiya’s ponytail…” you’re right.”

“I always am,” Kakashi agreed. “I saw you in the clearing. Anything interesting?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sasuke deflected.

Kakashi, bemused by Sasuke’s poor attempt at avoiding it, said, “aren’t _you_ just a ray of sunshine.”

Sasuke frowned, ducking his head slightly into his collar, watching the trees fly past as they ran further towards their destination- and to... _something._

The eye on his neck thrummed, Sasuke’s heartbeat loudly through his jugular and concentrated the slightest moment longer around his throat. 

Sasuke said quietly, “I don’t know. A warning for tonight. Or nothing.”

A few minutes passed before Kakashi sighed quietly and nodded to him, leaping forward with chakra fueled legs to say something to Jiraiya. They spoke without words, flashing hand signs or code too quickly for Sasuke to catch without his Sharingan. When Kakashi slowed and fell into rank near Sasuke, he eyed Sasuke with a lingering look of concern. “Sasuke-.”

“It’s nothing,” Sasuke snapped, the hair on his neck standing on end. He couldn’t explain it. There was something _wrong_ in the forest- or something making his nerves act up.

They kept moving, Jiraiya coaxing Naruto along instead of the periodic breaks Sasuke assumed the blonde would beg for. They were running along tree branches, avoiding the road, and carefully weaving along a chaotic trail that would be difficult to track.

“I don’t sense anyone,” Kakashi told Sasuke, clearly detecting the nervous energy. “Is it at night?”

“I don’t _know,”_ Sasuke snapped, hands clenching into a white knuckle grip.

They made good time, the glowing form of Tanzaku Quarters slowly began to light in the settling dusk of the day. The castle, a tourist destination, towered as a beautiful work of architecture near the far walls of the city.

“There she is!” Jiraiya pointed, standing steadily on a broad redwood branch. “Tanzaku Quarters! Somewhere within those walls is the great legendary Tsunade!”

Sasuke looked at the city, scouring the walls and outer gates for any sort of discomfort. He couldn’t feel it- the nervous energy rattled his brain into a mess. 

“Eh, you mean that big castle?” Naruto squinted, trying to figure out what their destination truly was. “It just looks like a cheap carnival thing.”

“Don’t let them catch you saying that,” Kakashi scolded gently, ruffling Naruto’s hair. “They may be a tad upset.”

“Eh, it’s just a lousy castle,” Naruto huffed. “Are we going to camp here?”

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke, who was clearly ignoring everyone. “It...seems like a good spot. Trying to get through the guards would be a pain this late in the night, and we can look at the castle for sunrise. I’m sure it’ll be quite a sight!”

Kakashi vanished in a soft rustle of leaves, yet Jiraiya didn’t seem that concerned. He talked loudly, setting up a fire ring out of nearby rocks, and used a scroll to pop out a pot and a small bag of rice. He boasted his skills as an experienced traveler, managing to clear the ground of debris and roots for their sleeping spots.

_They’re strategic,_ Amaterasu explained, sounding sleepy. Jiraiya and Kakashi had bedrolls made to pin Naruto and Sasuke between them. 

They sat down, Kakashi returning with his Sharingan unveiled and kunai pouch high on his hip. “Perimeter seals are set.”

Jiraiya nodded, passing across a bowl of rice with wooden chopsticks. “Thank you! I can take the first shift, let you rest your weary eyes!”

Kakashi’s jaw sunk in a rare expression of deadpan disbelief, fully perceivable now that both eyes were open. “I’ll let _you_ get your old man rest.”

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, stretching out his joints with a noisy crack. “Gah! Youth these days! No respect for their elders!”

Sasuke looked skywards. There was no moon in the sky, somehow Tsukuyomi’s sight was gone beyond gentle clouds stained like wildflowers. “There’s no moon.”

Kakashi glanced at him, eye spinning slightly before he closed it and began to eat. “I looked, I didn’t see anything. There’s no genjutsu that can beat my eye.”

_There is,_ said Amaterasu. Sasuke bolted upright very quickly. “It wasn’t about the moon. It wasn’t- it was never about the moon, was it?” _No._

Kakashi’s head turned to look at Sasuke in a wordless question- then jerked upright, staring past the treeline in a direction adjacent to their fire. His Sharingan spun intently, body poised in liquid tension. “Perimeter breached. Northeast, two, maybe three signatures.”

“Eh?” Naruto asked, mouth full of rice. He set down his bowl, body tensing as he noticed the sudden tension between the two adults. “Uh...pervy sage? Sensei?”

“Listen to me Naruto,” Jiraiya said calmly and seriously. “Listen to us. Do _not_ run off on your own, unless we tell you to.”

“What? _Why?”_

“We’re under attack,” Kakashi said calmly. He set down his food, standing with poor posture that transformed into a forward lilt. A well-controlled muscular prowl of something wild. The look in his eye was unbecoming of their gentle mischievous sensei. “Don’t worry about it, Naruto.”

Sasuke looked at the sky, sunset painting its hazy colors. He closed his eyes, facing the twilight and clasped his hands together, palms flush. _‘You knew this would happen.’_

_Yes,_ Amaterasu said, more awake now than before. _Not the details, but I knew eventually it would happen._

“Teme!” Naruto hissed loudly, “stop prayin’! We’re under attack or something!”

Sasuke opened his eyes, Sharingan whirring as he counted stars. He felt the slight rustle of the leaves in the trees, the crackle of the fire. “I know, I’m not deaf.”

“Any idea? Jiraiya asked quietly, eyes sliding to the high alert Kakashi. “I can’t sense anything, they’ve masked their signature. Your nose is better than mine.”

Kakashi sunk lower, as tense as a viper. His jaw moved below his mask, dropping lower- breathing the air through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. “...No. After the initial ward, they’re gone. They’re good.”

Sasuke tensed, fishing out Kunai to hold between loose fingers. Naruto held one in a white knuckle grip, teeth grit in determination. Something made his skin crawl, his eyes feel sticky like smoke exposure.

There was nothing there, only the gentle sound of crickets and the snapping of fire. The constellations glittered above them, hazy and indistinct-.

_‘No!’_ Sasuke thought quickly. _‘That’s not-’_

He had the thought of Amaterasu smirking subtly. _The stars are not correct to the celestial bodies you know._

“Kai!” Sasuke snapped sharply, triggering both Kakashi and Jiraiya to follow. The chakra surge burned, the subtle woven genjutsu disappeared just as a sword leveled to decapitate Kakashi.

The man dropped, twisting his hand through seals before a rock pillar slammed upward and wrenched the sword upward. Kakashi made a noise just shy of a snarl, an electric uppercut missed. The massive blade, reminiscent of Zabuza, broke the rock pillar and spun around for another pass.

“Stay back!” Jiraiya shouted, slamming one palm to the ground. A broad seal like a wagon wheel split the ground, cascading light upwards which illuminated their foe. “I know that blade. Samehada, currently in possession of Kisame Hoshigaki, a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.”

Kakashi breathed through his mouth with audible panting but did not seem so exhausted to need so. He twisted through a quick mixture of a mud and water release Jutsu, which the blue-skinned man deflected with the flat of his blade. Kakashi was flying, speed unparalleled yet somehow, seemed incapable of landing a substantial blow.

“Well,” rumbled the man, Kisame, “you _do_ have a Sharingan. You must be that dreadful Copycat.”

Kakashi tensed, ready to lunge. “Afraid so.”

Kisame bared his teeth, serrated and sharp. “I heard what you did to Zabuza. Pity, a weakling like him fell to a defective thing like you.”

“Hey!” Naruto shouted angrily. “Take that back! Kakashi-Sensei is twice the ninja you are-.”

“Naruto, quiet,” Jiraiya hissed, staying on high alert. “I know this man. He belongs to the Akatsuki, an organization with the highest priority of capturing _you_.”

Naruto paled, looking horrified under the synthetic light of Jiraiya’s seal. “ _Me?”_

“Just sit there, kid,” Kisame snickered sharply, “It’ll be over soon enough.”

“I can’t let you do that,” Jiraiya said, shaking his head. “Naruto is under my protection-.”

“Then I’ll sever your skull from your body,” Kisame said, twirling the massive blade with one hand. Kakashi stalked around him, matching his movements step for step. Kisame looked content with the arrangement. “I think it would be a nice change of pace.”

Sasuke wasn’t foolish enough to take his eyes from such a dangerous foe, but something didn’t sit right. Sasuke didn’t turn his eyes skyward, instead, he focused on the fire and the soothing power of its warmth. _‘This isn’t it. It...it isn’t feeling right.’_

Sasuke couldn’t feel the warmth the same way he had felt the sun. Amaterasu’s eye on his neck burned hotly. 

“Naruto!” Sasuke shouted, spinning on one heel before slamming his left arm forward. Naruto’s eyes widened, not daring to move as Sasuke’s Chidori sped past his whiskered cheek-.

Sasuke released a surprised shout, cry cutting off as he collided harshly into the rough bark of a redwood tree. He gasped, wheezing for breath while sliding to the ground. His head spun, hand tingling with aftershocks of Chidori.

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouted, freezing in horror. Slowly, the boy turned around to see the now visible foe.

Naruto paled a ghastly shade, eyes wide. “Sa...suke?” he asked with a trembling voice. 

The man was tall, wearing a traveler's hat woven from wheat strands that only functioned to hide his face. The long cloak matched his comrade, high collar made of black silk. Embroidered red clouds decorated it, matching that of crimson blank eyes.

Naruto recognized Sharingan and found himself speechless. 

Sasuke recovered, stumbling to his feet. He glared with matching eyes, shouting across the clearing, “Itachi!”

Jiraiya said something, fingers rapidly struggling through a seal before his body shuddered. Itachi looked away from him, disregarding the Sannin’s presence. Kakashi growled, making sure to remain between Kisame and his small group.

Kisame glanced to the side, visibly amused. “Oh? A Sharingan? Who is that then?”

Itachi Uchiha, shrouded by darkness and fabric, said with the disinterest of someone discussing a meal from last week: “my brother.”

“Oh ho ho!” Kisame cackled, hefting the sword up across his shoulders, “look at him! He’s almost cute!”

Naruto looked more horrified, stumbling one step backward under the gaze of the older Uchiha. “I- you-.”

“Naruto,” Kakashi grunted, trying to counter the wide dangerous swings of a massive sword, “stay back!”

“It’s useless to fight,” Itachi Uchiha droned, his Sharingan rotating a mocking clockwise spin. “Would it be better to spare your sensei the pain of battle? Come with us, we’ll make it quick.”

Naruto’s body trembled, “I-...”

Sasuke snarled from the treeline, absolutely furious. “Naruto, don’t you _dare.”_

Itachi _finally_ looked up, before glancing back down at Naruto in a silent dismissal.

“No, you didn’t count on _us,”_ Jiraiya said, slamming his hand into the ground once more. He looked frustrated, perturbed in a way that signified his deflection of yet another genjutsu. The broad circle seal on the ground around them changed to a gentle pink. It reached upwards with fleshy thick strings. “My toad-tongue trap is impossible to escape from!”

Kisame hissed, swerving his sword through the long sticky tongues to cleave them the best he could. “I don’t need to fight this mockery-.”

Kakashi lunged from his low prowl, Kunai slicing up against Kisame. Upon landing, Kakashi jolted with a small noise. He winced, slamming one hand over his normal eye. “Genjutsu!”

Naruto gaped, “eh? Kai!”

And the world unscrambled into something different- with only Kakashi and Jiraiya within the toad-tongue trap. Sasuke jerked, restrained by ninja wire to a tree. Naruto found himself pinned at the end of the massive sword.

“How pitiful,” Kisame grumbled, smiling with his shark grin. “At least this one wasn’t too much of a bother.”

_“Chidori!”_ Sasuke screamed, slamming through the wire straight towards Kisame. Sasuke’s trajectory was deflected by one swift backhand, sending the boy rolling across the ground.

“Fight me!” Sasuke _screamed,_ stumbling to his legs and sparking Chidori through his arm. “Itachi _look at me!”_

Sasuke’s brother finally did. Itachi said with the most unimpressed stare, “you aren’t worth my time.”

“How could you say that!” Naruto demanded, gulping as the sword pressed closer. “He-he's your brother!”

“He’s weak,” Itachi said. Kisame snickered, delighted by the cold treatment.

Naruto growled, then lifted one fist threateningly. “Sasuke-Kun is one of the strongest people I know! And- And if you aren’t gonna recognize it then- then-.”

Itachi said coldly and flatly: “then what?”

“Naruto…” Sasuke said, gritting his teeth as he stumbled to one knee a short distance away. “...run!”

Then, Sasuke aimed the new Chidori, focused in his right hand, straight into the ground. Kisame said something foul, leaping upwards as the electric current raced towards them through its conduit.

Itachi danced away, twisting to perch sideways on a tree. Kisame landed in a looming crouch on top of his sword, stabbed straight into the rock. The electricity appeared to be eaten by the blade, turning its danger null. Naruto gaped- had Sasuke _known_ the blade would draw the electricity towards it? Naruto could have _died._

“Run!” Sasuke shouted, racing by with chakra enhanced legs. There was a howling snarl of dogs- Kakashi using his summons now that Itachi’s distraction left his genjutsu faltering.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, scrambling to keep up. “How did...what was that-?”

“I don’t know, okay?” Sasuke said, voice high pitch and stressed. “Just _run_ you moron!”

Naruto realized then that he had never seen Sasuke terrified.

“That man, he- he had your eyes-.”

Sasuke bared his teeth and _looked_ at him. There was something unhinged in his face, a level of hysteria or bloodlust that scared Naruto. “He’s my older brother, okay? You happy? He’ll _kill_ you- do you understand? _Run!”_

When Gaara went on a rampage- screaming and tearing trees from their roots, Naruto was always aware of where his enemy lay. He always knew which direction to run, which obstacle to avoid. He had a decent idea of which way blows would hit and how to avoid them.

Fleeing through a redwood forest, keeping pace with Sasuke who spared no thought for grace or strategy, was a different sort of terror. Kakashi-sensei's vigorous training on water guaranteed they wouldn’t slip on bark- even blanketed by damp moss or small flowers. Visibility was lessening, Sasuke guiding a path of least resistance with his Sharingan.

_‘This can’t go on forever,’_ Naruto realized with a cold chill. Panic induced adrenaline made his body cold and his muscles numb. _‘We can’t keep running!’_

Naruto gasped, attempting to shout in warning as a black blur bisected the two with the brush of coarse feathers. “Sasuke-.”

“C-aw!” the crow gurgled at him, twisting and vanishing off between the redwoods. Sasuke shouted something, turning to orient himself back to grab Naruto from his chaotic pinwheeling.

“Gah!” Naruto yelped, falling a perilous drop before snatching the side of a lower branch. He hung, fingers aching from the poor chakra grip. “I’m okay!”

Sasuke was moving- only for water to blast from the shadows and knock the other boy off course. Naruto lost sight of him. Distant fireballs burned brightly, extinguished only seconds after into great plumes of steam.

“No,” Naruto said, gritting his teeth and fumbling to get his other hand to grab the tree. He growled, thinking out loud with how hard his head was pounding. “Sasuke can’t fight them both! That was water and Sasuke uses fire-.”

Naruto hauled himself up, arms trembling from the effort. He couldn’t see through the darkness of dusk, growing nervous. “Sasuke! Where did you go?”

“My partner is dealing with him,”

Naruto spun on his heels with a shrill squeak, drawing his kunai to hold in front of him. “You! You’re the bastard’s brother! So- so you’re a _bigger_ bastard!”

Itachi Uchiha looked at him, red eyes glowing like small coals in a furnace. He took one step forward, and Naruto held his Kunai higher with an implicit threat.

“Don’t come any closer!” Naruto warned, making sure the blade stayed steady. “I’m warning you!”

Itachi Uchiha said flat and monotone. “Your word means little.” He stepped closer again.

(Naruto heard a low rumble, a bass grumbling voice of disdain that permeated his skull with ruthless violence, _“Uchiha…”_ )

“I mean it!” Naruto shouted, swallowing dryly. “You- if you try anything then Kakashi-sensei will-.”

“Kakashi Hatake has been dealt with,” Itachi informed him. “You have no backup.”

_“Naruto…”_ a low voice rumbled, dark humor fluttering at the corner of his head. _“...you’re gravely outmatched.”_

“What did you _do_ to him, you bastard!”

Itachi asked him, “what do you think, Naruto Uzumaki?”

The sound of hot air and hissing steam rose around them, unmistakably higher on the redwood tree. The sharp sound of breaking wood and shattering branches rained a gentle cascade of leaves. More noises, audible over Naruto’s racing heart. Then, the horrific sound of Sasuke screaming.

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouted, looking skyward. It was useless, he couldn’t see through the twilight. He looked down, yelping as Itachi stood less than one step away, head tilting sideways.

_‘The same way Sasuke looks when he’s watching a new Jutsu,’_ Naruto realized brokenly. 

_“The look of a predator,”_ the Kyuubi chuckled, _“gazing at its prey.”_

“You’re alone,” Itachi said calmly. “It will be over swift.”

_“Naruto...you need my help…”_

Naruto opened his mouth to argue- sweat beading from his forehead. A large weight landed behind Itachi, stilling the man’s advancement. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” Kisame said with a snicker, holding something aloft. Naruto had mistaken it as the massive sword. He realized numbly, that it was Sasuke hanging limply by his left wrist. “It was getting boring, playing with this one.”

Itachi looked at his partner without saying a word. He turned back to Naruto and closed his eyes. “I don’t care. We have what we need, leave him for the crows.”

“You’re so kind to your little birds,” Kisame teased, shaking Sasuke like a ragdoll. He flopped, arm bending the opposite direction through the movements. “Looks like there _is_ a heart in there.”

“...Sasuke…” said Naruto. He felt the moment his eyes burned, horrific sadness giving way to raw unbridled fury. The world lit in a monochromatic scene of color, like an ink painting. “You...what did you _do to him?”_

Itachi opened his eyes, then surveyed Naruto’s longer teeth and barely confined hate. Kisame said something, inaudible to the pounding of blood in Naruto’s ears.

“You…” Naruto seethed, hands contorting into claws. ( _“Yes…”_ the Kyuubi chuckled low.) Naruto screamed, “I’ll make you _pay!”_

“My, what sharp teeth this one has,” Kisame snickered, not caring to drop Sasuke. “I should have gone after that one. More fun in the end.”

Sasuke stirred slightly, chin moving slightly. Naruto could see through the greyscale wash of his vision, penetrating the dark more than any Jutsu, the moment Sasuke’s dark eyes opened in a half lid confusion. Sasuke’s breathing increased, then hitched with a quiet whimper and groan of pain.

Itachi, callously, didn’t so much as blink at the sound.

_“Do it, Naruto,”_ the Kyuubi urged. _“Rip out their throats...treat them as they deserve…”_

Naruto panted, muscles _burning_ and he gave in to the desire to roar. 

Sasuke’s half-opened eyes changed somehow, a different color to the film of his cornea, or a different hue to the reflection on his pupil. Sasuke’s right hand twitched, curling into a loose trembling fist, his head struggled to lift.

“I...Itachi-” Sasuke said in a wheeze, hand twitching once more. Itachi ignored it entirely, lifting his hands into the shape for a Jutsu aimed at Naruto.

Naruto could see from his vantage point, contorted with claws piercing sap-wood, the moment Sasuke’s eyes opened wider and he choked on an abandoned sound. Naruto saw the ash-hued color of blood leak from Sasuke’s tear ducts. He saw and smelled the metallic stink of something synthetic melting, and the flickering wisp of fire along Sasuke’s jugular.

Itachi too sensed something amiss. He dropped his hands, lifting one forearm in preparation for an unseen attack- and Sasuke inhaled as if he hadn’t breathed in days.

The eye on Sasuke’s neck looked like a glaucous sheen. It didn’t spin like its prior abilities. Both it and Sasuke’s eyes closed in synchroneity. Sasuke’s neck wept tears from an unknown laceration, it’s ivory eyelid firmly shut.

Sasuke’s right eye opened with a six-point design, an amaryllis flower in its onyx setting. He said, with a bleeding mouth and a bitten tongue, “ _Amaterasu!”_

The Kyuubi hissed so loud and mad, Naruto stepped back before he thought to move forward. Sasuke gasped. The Kekkei Genkai in his right eye flared like a pulsing heart. Sasuke’s back exploded a thing of butchery. Garish distortions of malformed hands, mangled fingers, or attempts at joints twisted then melted into an abstruse impression of spread wings.

Sasuke _screamed,_ right hand flaring and clenching as the wings- _wings_ shuddered through inept movements. They moved restlessly, ungainly and new and every bit a dragon’s visage.

Kisame, illuminated impossibly by the paradoxical light of Amaterasu’s fire, let Sasuke drop. The man screamed, howling a horrible noise before shaking his way through hand signs. Water release, earth release- the elements refused to comply and black fire with a vengeance.

Sasuke was screaming still, cradling his broken left arm to his chest. He wavered, attempting to curl as the nightmarish cursed limbs shuddered and receded. Kisame screamed still, loud enough to rattle the Kyuubi's cages. Sasuke sobbed, slipping from the tree branch towards the forest floor.

_“No!”_ the Kyuubi snarled, driven by animal knowledge of black fire. Naruto ignored it- _‘Shut up! I’m in charge here so stop your yapping!’_ and leaped clear off the branch after.

“Got you!” Naruto said, catching Sasuke’s body before colliding with the ground. The fall had been far, but Naruto knew how to absorb jumps from rooftops _long_ before he graduated to the genin. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto urged, setting his friend on the ground and standing careful on watch over him. “Just stay there! I’ll handle it now!”

The trees were painted in silhouette, its source from the shape of a screaming man who fell like a meteor and burned a corpse on the forest floor. The silence was jarring, horrific. Bones snapped quietly as firewood and firefly embers drifted away.

The forest floor rustled softly under sandals. Naruto spun to point his Kunai at the remaining attacker. Itachi Uchiha had eyes only for Sasuke; he ignored Naruto entirely, gaze resolute.

“Stay over there!” Naruto shouted, “don’t come closer!”

Itachi Uchiha’s face shifted delicately. He resembled Sasuke to such a degree that Naruto could decipher the confusing code of Uchiha facial expressions. Itachi Uchiha was _annoyed._ “Step aside.”

“No!” Naruto refused, “I’m _not_ leaving him!”

Itachi stepped forward (Naruto imagined the man looked _concerned_ ), and then hissed quietly as a dog leaped through the darkness and latched its fangs into Itachi’s thigh.

“Oi!” a dog shouted, racing to standpoint in front of Naruto. “Stay back, kid!”

“Uh?” Naruto blinked down at the little pug. “Can I...help you?”

“Yeah, leave it to us now,” the pug said. More dogs appeared from the forest, attacking with a viciousness on par with wolves. “This guy is no joke.”

“You could have told us that _earlier!”_ Naruto complained. The dogs must have been made from something powerful- knowing Kakashi, they likely were, because in moments they had pinned the pale man to the ground with fangs deep and poised over his throat and spine and femoral arteries.

“There you are!” and Naruto stumbled back as Kakashi-sensei was pressing his left leg into Naruto and nudging him backward. His right arm hung limply, blood staining his sleeve all the way to his knucklebones. The left was poised high with four Kunai. “You’re lucky you smell strong.”

“Heh,” the pug grunted in agreement. “Nasty strong smells like ramen and stupidity. Target’s down, Bull has his spine ready to snap. Orders, boss?”

“Hold him,” Kakashi said darkly. “Jiraiya is coming. I left a trail for him, he’ll get here soon.”

“Chakra problems?” the pug guessed. “You smell like you’ve been at this for hours.”

“His comrade had a sword that drains chakra,” Kakashi informed the dog quickly. “Jiraiya took most of the drain, able to recover it. Scan for his teammate, a rogue Kiri-nin-.”

“Uh, he’s dead,” Naruto said, “Sasuke set him on fire I think, and he’s like...over there.”

The pug followed where Naruto was pointing, Kakashi didn’t dare take his eyes off the subdued Uchiha. Sasuke still curled protectively on the ground, exhaled an airy whimper.

“Kid…” the pug paused. “That’s a pile of ash.”

“Yeah,” Naruto said. “Sasuke burned him.”

The pug boggled, looking quickly at the direction. Its nostrils flared, looking upward where the fight occurred in a rather sorry looking tree. The dog opened its mouth, then tilted its head and jerked around to stare into the forest. “Backup’s here, Boss.”

Jiraiya rushed through the underbrush with an orange glow to his skin. He moved with fingers flying between each step. With one second to the next, he slammed something down to the ground with a blue light sparkle, lashing out with wire-strands to encompass the Uchiha firmly. “Sealed! Chakra is cut off, it’ll hold for at _least_ four days. Kakashi, you have a rope?”

“Chains,” the pug rumbled. “Use Bull’s leash.”

The biggest dog on Itachi Uchiha’s back growled ominously.

“You’re absolutely right, Pakkun,” Kakashi agreed darkly. “Chains it is.”

* * *

Kakashi-Sensei was prickly. Naruto couldn’t think of how else to describe it. The jounin had been injured in the fight the night prior but refused to settle even under Jiraiya’s seals.

“Let him simmer,” Jiraiya advised with a thin smile. He bandaged Naruto’s palms and the lacerations across his forearm. He patted each wrap of the bandage after affixing it in place. “He’ll settle eventually.”

Naruto curled his knees to his chest, watching his sensei with worried eyes. “He doesn’t _look_ okay, pervy sage!”

“Give him space,” Jiraiya said, placing one hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “I mean it, Naruto. Your Sensei is a strong man, but sometimes space is needed to recover after harm.”

Naruto nodded, eyes downcast. “Was Sensei...hurt bad?”

“Not badly,” Jiraiya soothed. “He took a hit to the shoulder, cut a muscle on that sword but it’s a minor injury.”

Naruto swallowed dryly. “But...he got hurt because of _me.”_

“No,” Jiraiya corrected. “Your sensei was hurt because we were attacked by two enemy nin. You had nothing to do with it, Naruto.”

“But you said they were after me!”

Jiraiya cocked one eyebrow. “So?”

The campfire crackled gently, a soothing sound. It smelled of sap and cedar, shavings stripped from the smaller brambles and aromatic green-wood was thrown into the blaze. Jiraiya said something, closing his eyes with a swift series of Jutsu before washing clean the smell of sickening anxiety and dread.

Kakashi, miraculously not at his limit of chakra endurance, rested himself in a lazy sprawl. Although he lay on his bedroll, across the fire and furthest from Naruto, the red sheen of his eye was visible. Tensed frustration oozed from his body, his right arm cleansed lightly from canteen water and spare rags.

Sasuke huddled on his bedroll, a heavy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His right arm hung in a modified sling, a plastic standard brace strapped around his forearm and secured to his opposite shoulder. It left him with his wrist near his throat, elbow secured along his sternum. 

Sasuke was staring into the fire with a bland look in his eyes. He looked horrible, blood along his shoulders, and crusted in the corner of his mouth.

“This may not have been your first fight, Naruto,” Jiraiya said gently, “but it was one that rightfully scared us all.”

Naruto huffed into his knees, watching Sasuke with an urgent concern. “Teme’s going to be fine, right?”

“As soon as it's morning, we’ll look for Tsunade,” Jiraiya said, “she’s the best healer I know. Fixing a bone is as easy as instant ramen.”

Naruto nodded, shuddering slightly. “Pervy sage, I don’t think I can sleep.”

“That’s alright,” Jiraiya promised him. “I’m staying up to keep watch.”

Naruto shuddered, looking over at their single hostage.

Itachi Uchiha was bound tightly in chains. Each loop the size of a small tomato, they constricted the man tightly. They stripped him of the large cloak, finding shuriken and hidden pouches on the interior as well as small traveling scrolls and messages in a code they couldn’t decipher.

Now, the man was held securely against the base of a redwood. Small seals glowed on the rock, fluttering small blue lights periodically.

“There’s no point covering his eyes,” Kakashi explained with a hoarse guttural growl in his words. “He can see through anything we have.”

“True,” Jiraiya noted, tapping his chin in thought. “I want to know where he’s looking anyways. I’m almost positive he can’t use his Sharingan outside of the seal line.”

Kakashi growled at that, deep and low in his chest. Naruto shivered at the sound. 

Sasuke hadn’t said anything since regaining consciousness. He clutched his fractured arm, prodding it without medical knowledge. Hopeless, he tried to press on the swollen bruising, yelping loudly when something moved.

Jiraiya said it was one of the two bones in his forearm. Likely his ulna, compressed and fractured from the strength of Kisame’s grip. He built a sling and immobilized the joint as Kakashi dealt with their hostage.

Kakashi then built a fire out of sticks and flint, avoiding chakra use unless he had to. Sasuke settled on his bedroll and quietly ignored the world around him. The back of his shirt and jacket had been torn open, melting strangely into a vague diamond shape below the collar. He covered it with a blanket and hadn’t moved since.

“I’m worried about him,” Naruto said, “he- he’s all...quiet and it’s weird!”

“Let him rest,” Jiraiya said. “He fought a dangerous missing-nin- both of you did.”

Naruto huffed. “Sasuke...Sasuke-Teme didn’t seem okay-.”

“I’ll make sure he recovers,” Jiraiya promised quietly. “With all of my abilities, Naruto.”

* * *

Sasuke woke to dawn streaming pink through the cloud cover. Kakashi, sleeping with the fidgeting shudder of a dog nearly kicking in its dreams. Sasuke looked, meeting Jiraiya’s eyes. The old man gave a short wave, closing his eyes and reclining back against his bedroll. Naruto curled into his side, using the Sannin’s thigh as a pillow.

There were no birds to greet them. Kakashi slept silently, curled ever so slightly. Naruto snored ever so quietly, a steady rhythm of breathing.

Sasuke sat upright slowly, shifting to accommodate the gentle throb of pain. It was only that, and physical pain was easy to ignore.

He stood, stretching quietly. His bones didn’t pop but his muscles trembled warmly. The morning air had a chill to it, quiet and timid. Sasuke looked to the dawn and paused.

“What’s going through that head of yours?” Jiraiya asked him rhetorically.

Sasuke looked past the trees and considered the value of praying. He wasn’t particularly itching for spiritual guidance, not when Amaterasu had yet to wake with its sardonic remarks. The quiet was calm and precious at the moment.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tilted his face to the brisk morning. He said quietly in a sleep crackled voice, “more thoughts than in yours.”

Jiraiya smiled, nodding once in recognition for the remark. There was no venom in it, no true aggression. Sasuke stretched again, feeling stiff and sore although he didn’t know why.

His mind felt frazzled, burnt out and weary. Too many Chidori during training, too many hours sunk into throwing Kunai on ancient clan grounds. He felt tired of blowing Katon over the river. The flame never lasted more than seconds.

Sasuke opened his eyes and breathed the smell of dew and redwood sap. He said, “what happened?”

Jiraiya asked in return, “you don’t know?”

“Should I?”

Jiraiya stared at him, searching deep in Sasuke’s eyes. They felt sticky, throbbing ever so subtly. Sasuke couldn’t recall all the details, they were clouded in a grey haze. He remembered the fear, the terror of it. He _definitely_ remembered his arm snapping after a mistimed Chidori. Amaterasu told him something, whispered something cruel and kind in its twisted way.

Sasuke frowned and considered the benefits of waking the giant creature. He hadn’t the recollection of what precisely occurred, and without intelligence and understanding of the entire situation, what point was there to consider the picture?

“Wake me if Kakashi-sensei wakes up,” Sasuke said flatly. He kneeled, knees aching, and protesting in a burn of overused chakra pathways. Sasuke clasped his palms together and faced the faintly growing light of morning.

Amaterasu slept on a frame of shattered bedrock. It breathed slowly, eye closed and fires satiated. Sasuke barely felt the warmth in its slumber, the overwhelming heat now a tolerable simmer of discomfort.

He urged the dragon awake sharply. It opened the curious spiral of purple amethyst and asked him what he wanted. Sasuke asked what had happened in the time he didn’t remember.

_You will be furious,_ Amaterasu told him. _You will rage and burn and I don’t have time to deal with your tantrums now._

Sasuke turned his head (a serene calm speared through his broken bones and somehow, he felt at peace). He said, “then you don’t have to tell me.”

The dragon looked at him, choosing to peer with its eyes at Sasuke. The rain had not fallen so heavy as it once did. It felt a sprinkle, a gentle mist that Sasuke could ignore. _Something changed in you._

“I don’t think so,” Sasuke said, his teeth feeling strange in his mouth. The words...felt right, different, but right. “I killed a man, but I don’t remember doing so.”

_You asked for my aide,_ said Amaterasu. _So I gave it._

“And something more,” Sasuke said.

Amaterasu lifted its head, tilting its body to formally face Sasuke with the intent attention he so often received. Amaterasu, awakened and alert, said, _The Uchiha Clan exchange objects to convey affection. They give steel and take blood to convey their rage. I gave you what I could._

Sasuke nodded and asked quietly, “what did you tell me?”

Amaterasu rumbled with the weight of mountains. _Nostalgia. Sadness. Remembrance for what you once had._

Sasuke asked: “Itachi was caught by Kakashi-Sensei and the old man, wasn’t he?”

_Itachi Uchiha is not a nin that can be caught._

“He let himself- _no._ He gave us his capture,” said Sasuke. “ _Why?”_

Amaterasu’s fire flickered delicate in the air. Long tendrils and ribbons that flapped and folded in their movements. Little more than the long tail of a stallion- dark hair like Sasuke’s mother and his brother-. Amaterasu asked him, _Itachi Uchiha gave himself. What does that tell you?_

Sasuke slid awake through the gentle shudder of his shoulders, rattling down his spine as his head descended in a bow.

He waited, absorbing the feeling of the air and the gentle sounds of Naruto’s snores. He knew the weight of Jiraiya’s eyes on him. Amaterasu rumbled with the roar of an ocean, a soothing presence around Sasuke’s throat and arms like that of a woolen cloak.

“Anything interesting to share?” Jiraiya asked gently, slightly cautious in his question.

Sasuke opened his eyes and watched pink change to orange dawn. “Cryptic words.”

“Oh? Kunai for your thoughts?”

Sasuke glanced at the man from the corner of his eye. “You aren’t intelligent enough to understand it.”

“Ouch,” Jiraiya said pleasantly. “It’s a few more hours until Kakashi wakes. He tends to follow a schedule like a clock, a damn useful skill, and- _kid-.”_

Sasuke tuned out Jiraiya’s words and fished around the bottom of his bag. His skin crawled, Amaterasu’s breath whistled heavily in his ear. _Oh, how to treasure the look on his face._

Sasuke silently agreed, and in another situation, he would laugh shrilly at the notion of his plan. He ignored the pouch of shuriken and his spare clothes and wraps. The silken cloth felt slick like water, it’s surface black as the night sky. 

He pulled out the blade, no larger than a standard Kunai, and certainly heavier than one. The style was unfamiliar, one that required training he never received and by the time Sasuke had been old enough, Mikoto packed away her blades and swore off missions.

_A tanto point,_ Amaterasu explained, more amused as the seconds stretched. Sasuke originally packed the throwing knife for a bit of luck, his dread compelling him for the smallest bit of unrealistic blessing. It wasn’t like Susanoo had helped his mother or father as they were butchered on the floor of his father’s study. Where were their blue knives then? Why has Susanoo failed them with battle blessing?

_Life is complex,_ Amaterasu said. Sasuke stood, clutching the black cloth in a tight grip. _You’re learning this long before I had._

Sasuke tilted his head slightly. _‘With your kin?’_

Amaterasu said, _with all things._

Sasuke gripped the knife firmly through its wrappings, painful on his knuckles with the strain placed on his joints. _‘You said Tsukuyomi lied to you.’_

_And Itachi Uchiha will lie to you._

Sasuke’s jaw twitched. He forced his hand to relax, all too aware of Jiraiya’s eyes on him- but something compelled his words to be spoken out loud. “Then don’t.”

Amaterasu paused, then said (with slow hesitation). _You ask for me to corroborate his story. His veracity._

Sasuke looked skywards once again and said quietly, “you offered information. You aren’t chickening out now, are you?”

Amaterasu said nothing, but Sasuke knew he was bemused. Sasuke shuddered, steadied his breath and ignored the churning in his stomach. Fuelled by dread and the warm presence of Amaterasu's eye. 

Sasuke turned sharply, eyes faintly red. He looked at Itachi- who had his eyes closed and every picture a sleeping detained prisoner.

Jiraiya, still pinned down by the weight of Naruto sleeping said quietly, “Kid, what are you-.”

Sasuke held his breath, hand clenching tighter around the knife. He walked quietly, loud enough for him to hear- and pulled the black cloth off the knife to drop on the ground.

Itachi opened his eyes slowly and blandly at the sound of a knife hitting the ground.

Itachi looked at the knife (Tanto style Kunai- glimmering old blue like the stars) then at Sasuke with no expression on his face. Sasuke grit his teeth, unquenchable rage churning in his stomach.

“What?” Sasuke snapped, his jaw tensing between words. “Nothing to say?”

“To you? No,” Itachi said monotone, already closing his eyes again.

Amaterasu said in near equal tone: _lies._

Sasuke stared at Itachi, not seething- but genuinely _looking._ He lit his Sharingan, able to see each line and crease on his brother’s face. The small divots of old scar tissue below his eye from a wayward blade. The shadow of a bruise near his jaw in the final stages of healing. The lines of exhaustion below his eyes, spanning all the way to his mouth.

Sasuke looked at Itachi Uchiha and recognized the man who slaughtered their family, the way Sasuke could remember dreams. Hazy familiarity with pivotal moments lackluster on further examination. Sasuke said, “liar.”

Itachi didn’t react, face entirely blank.

Sasuke had the realization, that with the seals in place, there was nothing to prevent him from running Itachi through with Chidori.

Absolutely nothing, except chains and the immobilization of his left arm. He had done more with less. He could easily draw his sword and spear him-.

Sasuke stilled. He didn’t have a sword. He breathed slowly, trying to calm his racing pulse.

_Calm,_ Amaterasu said bored.

Sasuke turned away and lifted his right arm to his neck, pressing it firmly into the covered mark. He said quietly, “shut _up.”_

Amaterasu burned slightly, bemused. Sasuke could feel Jiraiya’s eyes on him, the weight of his careful scrutiny on his skin. Sasuke breathed, exhaling shakily. Sasuke ducked his head slightly, he could feel the eye spinning.

_Think,_ Amaterasu drawled. _He gifted you his captivity._

Why? Why would Itachi willingly allow himself to be caught? Why _now?_ Why was he refusing to speak or even- even _look_ at Sasuke?

What did he need to _do?_ What did he have to do to get Itachi to even _look_ at him? It had been years and- and…

Sasuke resisted the urge to scream in wordless frustration. He turned back, kicking the knife further over to where Itachi glanced at it slowly. He looked away, seemingly uninterested. 

Sasuke knew better. Perhaps with a different person, it would have worked. To a Sharingan, he saw the exact change and the moment of staring, the flash of recognition choked out before it lingered.

Sasuke said, cold and flat. “You gave your submission. I’ll give you mother’s knife.”

Jiraiya rose, knocking Naruto to the ground where the boy slowly woke up. The sudden noise left Kakashi stirring, dropping into an instinctive stand to ward off any threats. Jiraiya said sharply, “Sasuke Uchiha-.”

Itachi finally looked at Sasuke with something dark in his eyes. “You’d be foolish to give an enemy a weapon.”

Amaterasu whispered, and Sasuke echoed it out loud: “you’re not my enemy, are you?”

“Sasuke,” Kakashi said, quickly recognizing the situation. “Come back here-.”

“No,” Sasuke said flatly, refusing to look away. “I _refuse_ to let this go.”

“Kid, you aren’t allowed to interrogate a captured nin-.”

Itachi said utterly monotone. “There is nothing I wish to say to you.”

Amaterasu rumbled loudly, sparks flickering from his words. _Lies. Coward. A piteous sight!_

Sasuke twitched slightly, his hand lifting before dropping, entirely abandoned. Kakashi noticed the movement and swore colorfully. “Sasuke- Sasuke _don’t-.”_

Sasuke said to Itachi, “the gods label you a coward.”

Itachi said flatly. “I don’t worship any gods.”

Amaterasu _hissed,_ spitting unintelligible mumbled before lashing with such ferocity all of Sasuke’s vision turned red.

“Oh kami,” Jiraiya hissed, stepping forward to grab Sasuke considering he was closest. Sasuke, in turn, drew a Kunai from his thigh pouch and pointed it at the man without looking.

Itachi watched as Sasuke began to cry blood, mouth bared in a furious display. “Stop _lying_ to me!”

Itachi said: “You’re nothing to me.”

Sasuke said: “I’m everything to you.”

Kakashi hauled Sasuke back with one arm on his shoulder. The man hissed a low noise, yanking his hand away. His fingers smoked slightly, wafting small bits from lightning-scarred fingertips. “Sasuke, stop this. It isn’t the place-.”

“This is the only place,” Sasuke said furiously. “What use is this Kekkei Genkai if not for finding out _why?”_

Itachi Uchiha caught on quickly to the information that had revealed itself. Sasuke’s Sharingan spun with the ferocity of his anger- yet his bloodied tears drifted from the inner corner and not the iris. Sasuke’s neck, covered by bandages, smoked grey ribbons and stank of burning cloth. Itachi _looked,_ surveying everything then peering further. 

“Kid, not now. You can’t afford to show an enemy nin-.”

(Itachi knew how to free himself from chains with a knife. Sasuke and Shisui once bound him near the Naka River, laughing as the boy took hours to escape)

(When he did, he looked at the two with a smile and said, _"Again. I need to learn to escape from anything. Sasuke, would you like to help?"_ )

Amaterasu rumbled his low cryptic words, _Itachi Uchiha, a traitor? No-_

Sasuke shuddered, eyes screwing shut before he snarled, “he is _not!”_

“Eh?” Naruto asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes from the bedroll. “Is S’suke doin’ that weird...seein’ the future thing?”

“...What?” Itachi Uchiha deadpanned quietly, eyes affixed on Sasuke’s trembling shape. Naruto gulped, realizing his mistake at once.

Sasuke shoved off Kakashi’s hand, turned on his heel, and said to Itachi with a doubling lilt to his voice, “ _Sorry Itachi, maybe next time.”_

Sasuke's bandage covering his throat caught flame with small bits of black fire. Sasuke glared and ran away from camp in direction of the city.

“Oh Kami,” Jiraiya groaned, “Kakashi, can you-.”

“I’m on it,” Kakashi said, flickering away to catch up with his wayward student.

Naruto stretched, looking very small and quiet. “So uh...pervy sage? Is...uh...Sasuke’s brother _not_ a uh...missing-nin then? Because Sasuke hasn’t been wrong and he’s said weird things before and-.”

“He’s wrong,” Jiraiya said flatly. “Pack your things.”

Sasuke stopped running a few minutes from camp. A burning sort of panic pulsed irrationally in his neck- painful pricking against his eyes.

_The gods demand their pound of flesh,_ Amaterasu told him in a wearisome voice. _It is almost time._

“For what?” Sasuke hissed, using a nearby sapling to help hold his weight. His knees felt sore, head rattling with a shrieking noise. He closed his eyes against the burning sight that sunlight seemed to give him. He hadn’t felt so hypersensitive, not since he first awoke his Sharingan.

_Each choice made causes drift,_ Amaterasu said dreadfully bland. _Each action disunites it further. Already, the path has diverged._

“What path?” Sasuke gritted, pressing his hand flush to his forehead, grinding against the ache. “Get to the point already!”

_They demand restitution._

Sasuke wanted to argue- and felt his mind shudder to a halt. The cogwheels clicked slowly, a painful sort of revelation he had no recollection of thinking.

( _“Kakashi- why is Kakashi sleeping? And why are only jounins here? What are you doing here? What happened?”_

_Gai grimaced, looking stiff. “Nothing happened-.”_

_“Is it true? That Itachi returned to the village?”)_

Sasuke gasped, faltering to his knees with one palm pressed against his forehead. “Stop it- what-.”

( _Not caring to look, saying blank and disinterested: “Long time no see, Sasuke.”_

_“Itachi Uchiha...I will kill you! I have lived my life for the singular purpose of killing you!”_

_Chidori sparked- and his left wrist snapped under Itachi’s grip in less than a second. Itachi never blinked.)_

Sasuke choked, gritting his teeth and arching his back. Bracing one arm against the ground, he struggled to rise. “Amaterasu- stop this- this-.”

_(“The only one to kill you-.”_

_“Right now, I have no interest in you.”_

_“Don’t mess with me!” A kick to his stomach, the prickling sensation of blood vessels breaking below his skin. “I have told you, I have lived my life-.”)_

“Sasuke!” shouted Kakashi, moments before the man gripped the boy’s shoulder gently and pulled him up into a safer seated position. “What did you- what happened to your arm?”

Sasuke grit his teeth, refusing to open his eyes. Phantom fingers traced the brace that restrained his left arm, hesitating at the swelling mess of his fractured wrist. “Who did-.”

( _“You’re still too weak, you don’t have enough hate,” hands pressed against his throat, pinning his body against concrete under a callous grip, “and you know something? You never will.”_

_“Tsukuyomi.”)_

Kakashi caught Sasuke’s body as the boy went limp, twitching in a desperate scramble for air. He froze, body contorting into a horrible mess of shuddering limbs. 

Sasuke Uchiha began to scream, piercing and shrill, a noise worse than any Kakashi had heard from the boy. It grated, a horrible sound before it cut off with a wet noise, and the boy drew utterly silent.

“Sasuke?” Kakashi asked, flipping him with the full expectation of bloody eyes and that horrible seal. “Sasuke, are you- _what?”_

Sasuke stared blankly forward. Different from the looks before, the sightless eyes and seer-like prophecies. Sasuke stared at the sky and Kakashi with the catatonic expression of no reaction or awareness. 

Kakashi opened his Sharingan, scanning the sudden mess of chakra pathways. Acting wrong- _impossibly wrong,_ fluctuating in a staccato rhythm of distress and agony that existed entirely out of proportion to what happened. 

_‘He shows signs of a Genjutsu,’_ Kakashi thought, frantically pressing fingers against Sasuke’s slow pulse, _‘I can’t think of any nin capable of such damage. Not to this extent.’_

It couldn’t have been a vision- not with Sasuke’s chakra reacting internally to such a stressor. His visions always changed things, but this left physical _marks_ behind, chakra markers of severe stress and exposure that Kakashi saw only on corpses in T&I.

Kurenai couldn’t manage this even with weeks of preparation. Cursed seals had the potential- but such damage in such little time? “What _happened?”_

Sasuke Uchiha, near vegetative with signs of severe genjutsu traumatic exposure, didn’t respond.

* * *

Sasuke sat with his knees to his chest, rainstorm negligible overhead. Amaterasu lay nearby him, it’s long sinuous body barely capable of fitting on the remnants of a broken roof.

Amaterasu breathed, it’s eyelid lowered and the empty hole of its skull looked less raw and painful. It slept with gentle exhales, smelling of ozone, and popping with embers.

Sasuke watched the fire burn, his head aching from a monochrome malady.

“That wasn’t real,” Sasuke whispered, squeezing his legs tightly. “That wasn’t _real.”_

The fire crackled. Sasuke sat in numb contemplation.

It felt like eons. Repeated, over and over the horrific visions of death and blood and the stink of iron. There were corpses in the streets, blood painting the streets, and dripping down the cracks.

He saw it, again and again, the sound of a blade sliding from its sheath. The red burning sky as over and over- they were slaughtered.

Amaterasu rumbled quietly, felt through stone rather than heard. Its empty socket began to bleed, sluggishly trickling along its bone. _It is real._

“No,” Sasuke said. “It- it _wasn’t_ -.”

_It was,_ Amaterasu repeated. _It is your atonement._

Sasuke watched the fire flicker, the arcane designs in its grey smoke. “What did I do to deserve this?”

_You lived,_ said Amaterasu. _You survived._

Sasuke watched the fire, always burning, always hissing. The dragon had become his strange companion, his lonesome guardian that saved his life in broken recollections made of soot and shadow. “I dreamed of something horrible.”

_Of your clan being slaughtered, relentlessly,_ said Amaterasu. _It is the power of Tsukuyomi._

“A genjutsu?” Sasuke guessed, voice flat and lifeless. “Why did she…”

_It’s a skill, an ability of your clan. Tsukuyomi is the name of the vision you experienced,_ the dragon said. _A unique power known to only one._

Sasuke said numbly, “Itachi.”

_Yes,_ Amaterasu confirmed. _It is the power of the heavenly eyes that see the truth of all creation without obstruction._

Sasuke frowned, distant memories tickling at his brain. “I’ve heard that phrase before. I...it’s from- _before.”_

_It is,_ Amaterasu agreed. _Known as the Mangekyo Sharingan. It is the final stage of the Sharingan, granting the wielder incredible power and untold abilities._

Sasuke breathed slowly. He said, “his eyes changed.”

_The Mangekyo Sharingan has a different form, controllable at will. It wakes under the strain of tremendous suffering, through witnessing or causing the death of your most treasured friend._

“Itachi made the genjutsu with...a mangekyo?”

_In a different lifetime, yes. A desperate plot, that regrettably succeeded._

Sasuke sat in rain, the clouds rumbled loudly overhead with lightning flashing in the distance. “You’re showing me an alternate lifetime.”

_Yes._

“Why?”

Amaterasu lifted its head, sighing loud and hot. _The lands tore themselves apart. Corpses rose and fought against the living. A man’s madness led to the destruction of the world, and the moon turned red in eternal sleep._

“That sounds more like a prophecy than reality.”

_It does, doesn’t it?_ Amaterasu asked him, tilting its head subtly. _You’ve learned life’s lessons, matured quicker than I envisioned._

“Careful,” Sasuke warned flatly, “or I’ll think of that as a compliment.”

Amaterasu turned its head, the purple eye stared at him intently with its spiral pupil. _What would you do, had your kin tortured you with that vision?_

Sasuke said near instantaneously, “I would have hunted him to the end of the world and killed him.”

_And now?_ Amaterasu asked.

“I…” Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, squeezing his eyelids shut. “...It- it doesn’t feel _right.”_

_Why would a child murder their clan?_

“I _know_ he did, okay?” Sasuke snapped. Finally, emotion slipped into his voice, a high strung thread of panic that trauma bred like an infection. “I- I saw it over and _over-.”_

_Uchiha gift in lieu of speaking,_ Amaterasu said. _He gave you visions of murder. Relentlessly. Why? What emotion could he expect in the result of his genjutsu?_

“Rage,” Sasuke said. “Anger. Hate. He told me to hate him, to kill him.”

_You saw it as he intended._

“I _know!”_ Sasuke shouted. “I- I can’t just- I can’t _forget_ it-.”

_You saw a lie,_ Amaterasu said. It’s purple eye pierced him, pinprick center dilating to the width of an embroidery needle. _I can show you the truth._

“What truth?” Sasuke asked, fisting his hands in his hair. “What- can you show me my parents? Can you show me my _clan?_ Can you- can you tell me _why-.”_

_I can,_ Amaterasu said. _Would you like to see it?_

Sasuke lifted his head slowly and looked at the massive dragon in wordless shock. “You...can?”

_I can show you many things, from his eyes._ Amaterasu said quietly. The creature spoke as if ashamed, quiet in its solemn state. _Illusions so well crafted, I can’t think of anyone who saw the truth._

“Tell me,” Sasuke demanded in a hoarse whisper. “Show me. Please.”

_I’ll show you the massacre from his eyes, from his sword._

(So much pain, so many tears. The wavering jerk of his hands- they had never trembled before. He had never failed a mission before, but they were his family. His clan. He couldn’t...it was too unfathomable-.

_“You truly are a kind child,”_

_‘Not Sasuke. Anything but Sasuke.’_ )

Amaterasu rumbled low, watching the tears with a wary eye. _I can show you more. I can show you his side from your encounter._

( _‘Forgive me, Sasuke.’ “Tsukuyomi.”_ )

Amaterasu said as the flames lashed against its severed front limb. _I can show you the end of the world._

Sasuke blinked, body disconnected from the howling of his heart. It burned, it _burned._ He understood why the land was always burning, why they ate, and ate forever as Sasuke wished to scream into the burning landscape.

_Look up,_ Amaterasu said, _see the Eternal Tsukuyomi._

Sasuke gazed up at the moon, red with a perverse eye of constant spirals. He asked, with a fractured voice and shaking lungs, “what is that?”

_The end of all things_ said the single purple eye. _The reason I am here._

* * *

Sasuke woke up slow and lethargic. The world was bright but existed with a hazy film that obscured colors into indiscrete shapes. 

“Sasuke-Kun!” Sakura shouted, loudly in his ears. It echoed oddly, dull, and flat. He felt her grab him in a tight hug, near trembling with the worry in her grip.

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouted, so far away and unimportant. “You’re awake! Old Granny healed you!”

He said nothing. He looked at the bedsheets, the plain white cotton of Konoha hospital. It smelled of disinfectant and flowers and Sasuke’s skin felt greasy with filth. It had been a while, his face hurt from the effort of keeping his eyes awake.

_A week,_ Amaterasu told him. _Perhaps longer._

Sasuke didn’t care, he had a new agenda and a new goal. Roughly structured from the cursed knowledge that he had been blessed to receive. He had mulled on it for hours- days. Lingering in the whispering curtain of a rainstorm and quiet tears.

He was discharged with a handful of papers, cardstock slips with scrawled follow-up appointments. _“Do you have anyone we can call?”_ they asked him. _“Anyone we could notify if we can’t reach you?”_

Sasuke said no, and ignored their crestfallen expression. The secretary pointed out areas to sign, eyeing the empty lines for parental and guardian contact information. They let him leave with a plastic bag filled with his original clothing, torn and bloodied with melted fringes. The undershirt, Itachi’s ANBU sleeveless shirt, had been returned to him with near-invisible stitches. He could feel them if he traced his fingers over the lines, counting the small crossword patterns of an invisible mattress stitch. Someone had fawned over it, yet still returned the clearly illegal garment. Sasuke wondered how long Kakashi sat at his bedside, absentmindedly sewing.

The Uchiha compound was quiet, the empty houses less lonely now that Sasuke knew the truth behind their absence. The tone of regret, of heartbreak and longing and the ineluctable truth that he would never see his home again. Itachi had always been quiet and melancholic. Sasuke remembered it, countless mornings when Itachi believed he still slept in his room. His brother used to sit on the back porch with a collapsed posture. He would nurse a cup of tea under the awning on rainy mornings, staring contemplatively at the Ichiwa fan painted on the stone palisade. Itachi was inconsolable, always reclusive in his musings. Sasuke had tried a few times as a child to ask what bothered his brother, and Itachi smiled and never answered him.

The back porch was a nice place to sit and contemplate. The Ichiwa fan had broken under the strength of a Kunai lodged in its center. The mosaic had faded without upkeep, the recognizable red turned a dusty clay color from soot and sun fading.

Sasuke stretched his back, contemplating. “I know what you said I need to do, but I don’t know the steps to do it.”

_It is a difficult objective,_ Amaterasu said. _It requires preparation._

“I know that,” Sasuke said, flat and despondent. “The biggest problem is the idiot.”

_Ah, yes..._ Amaterasu said quietly. _Naruto._

Sasuke wished he had tea beside him, the smell would have been calming to his violent thoughts. “He won’t...have the push to try, will he?”

_Unlikely,_ Amaterasu agreed. _You were his motive for meaning. He chased the world to bring you home, and if you had not left, I don’t know how passionate he would be._

Sasuke said through a dry mouth, “and we need him.”

_Yes. We do._

Sasuke nodded, eyes falling on the fan. He still hadn’t the epiphany of _why_ Itachi had done it, but at this moment, Sasuke began to understand his brother’s silent exhaustion. “I won’t be home in a long while if I do that.”

_A sacrifice for the whole of humanity,_ Amaterasu said. _If careful, you may not be as distant as you believe._

Sasuke swallowed thickly. “I can’t leave this...I can’t leave my home like... _this.”_

Amaterasu understood, so Sasuke went back inside and he cleaned. He drew buckets of water and poured in careful capfuls of redwood tree sap, native to the Land of Fire. He washed the wooden doorways, slid lumps of beeswax across the wooden deck. He pressed himself to exhaustion, scrubbing and running hog bristle brushes across the tapestries and Clan rugs. He dusted the cobwebs, sorted preserved food from the fresh.

He entered his father’s study, ignoring the spot where his corpse had lay and walked to his desk with soft feet. The cabinets were empty of important clan documents, those were hidden under the tile floor far away from where any could find them. Sasuke fished out parchment reports from the long abolished Konoha police. He scanned certificates and academy score reports with his Sharingan. He found the file of household finances in an inked mess only a Sharingan could decipher.

_It’s more than enough,_ Amaterasu explained and told him what to do.

Sasuke was on hospital leave for the remainder of the week, a fact known to a number of Jounin and those with administrative positions. The mission desk had a line of perplexed nin, looking at Sasuke with hesitant confusion and obvious concern. Sasuke ignored them, waiting quietly through the morning hour before he drew himself to the front.

“Sasuke-Kun?” Iruka-sensei asked him, looking puzzled and cautious. Sasuke remembered that expression, years ago in the classroom when nobody came to retrieve him after lessons. “Are you here on request of your sensei?”

“No,” Sasuke said, pulling out a scroll from his pocket and offering it to the chunin. “I have a posting.”

Iruka accepted the scroll with slow movements, kindly broadcasting his intent. The man opened the scroll, skimming across the formal words with a careful expression. He closed it slowly, and set it to the stack of scrolls on his side- not in the D-rank stack.

“Of course, Sasuke-Kun,” Iruka said generously, “I have decided to waive the standard ranking system for categorization of mission importance. Given the nature and symbolic act you have described, it has been formally appointed Rank-C. This new category requires subsequent classifications, do you have a select level of nin for your request?”

Sasuke said, “I don’t care.”

Iruka nodded thoughtfully with a small smile, “understood. Do you have a limitation on teams permitted to accept this mission?”

Sasuke said, “no.”

“Alright, I thank you for your employment at the Konoha Mission Desk.”

Sasuke gave a brief nod, departing with his head low and eyes closed. He heard a few jounin with sensitive hearing mutter quietly towards the back, words illegible but confusion palpable.

The Konoha Equipment Supply outpost accepted Sasuke’s list of equipment easily, providing ample selection for him to peruse. New sandals, Kunai, a new traveling bag with compartments specific for weapons and scrolls. 

“This is a Chunin bag,” the storekeeper explained, displaying four of five bags with a noticeable difference in design. “Normally, Genin have the smaller design, both to fit their younger age and because scroll use isn’t taught until later promotion. Well, usually. There’s a few genin who specialize with scroll use, so if you’re looking for something like this…”

Sasuke browsed, thoroughly testing each bag and modifying the best with the customizable straps and harnesses. The keeper offered the alternative straps, implying a growth spurt would render it unusable if he didn’t prepare for the future.

Shuriken, Kunai, senbon in leather packaging marked by a brand he didn’t know. A shoulder guard for object harnessing (like Jiraiya’s scroll, or a sword on his back), and cartridge scrolls for the customized slots in most breast pockets. Kakashi used his for his summons.

Sasuke had no intention of altering his jacket to something distinctly Konoha. He knew that Itachi’s closet had other garments for selection. Shisui’s house, still untouched, had more cloaks and clothing that one day would fit Sasuke. He accepted replacement equipment and tools but remained firm that no garments were needed.

The walk to the Uchiha district was long. He was too young to be permitted purchasing soldier pills, a pity according to Amaterasu. The sun beat down gently, and Sasuke soaked its warmth.

At one point Naruto searched for him, remedied by a basic henge and careful movements through public spaces. Sasuke ducked into the nearest storefront, near flinching at the overwhelming stink of flowers.

“Hello!” a store attendant said, pale eyes of a Yamanaka but a woman that sparked no familiarity. “Can I help you today?”

Sasuke left the florist shop, holding a basket of trimmed flowers that he would arrange. The attendant grew quiet and humble as he spoke, suggesting her thoughts and advice with respectful whispers as she prepared flowers and prayed in her differing culture.

_Ajisai and higanbana,_ Amaterasu deciphered. _Hydrangea and the red spider lily._

Sasuke entered the compound and placed his basket on the stone altar in the silent district square. He set his new purchases on the ground, transferring old tools from his genin bag to the new one. His chipped kunai was discarded for the gleaming blades.

The houses of the district were maintained through preservation. Keepsakes remained on shelves, weapons still on display. Sasuke drifted through the homes of his uncles and aunts with a distant disregard for those who had once lived there. 

_These are not proper,_ Amaterasu sulked, the tarnished blades all failing to meet an unspoken standard. _Tonight, you will draw a seal._

“Alright,” Sasuke agreed, lifting clothes from an old closet. Shisui had been in ANBU as well, his armor hidden below the floorboards in the secret spot he showed Sasuke forever ago. “A permanent one?”

_Potentially,_ Amaterasu said.

Sasuke drew the seal with ink from a bamboo canister. He painted it carefully on contract paper, guided by Amaterasu’s words and flashes of a needle steadily inking dots onto his left inner forearm. Again and again, pinpricks that steadily became swoops and lines that pulsed with chakra with blood.

_Draw blood, and press your chakra to the seal,_ Amaterasu instructed. _Forge a covenant._

Sasuke clicked his tongue, a small flair of annoyance as he pressed a kunai to the flat of his pinky finger. It bled brightly, spilling over the knuckle down his palm. He pressed it to the newly drawn seal, smearing the careful lines. “Fine, but I’m doing this because I want to.”

Amaterasu burned with amusement, breathing smoke as Sasuke funneled chakra to his palm. The seal warmed, glowing slightly against the paper as it accepted his blood and the energy he provided.

It hissed, bubbling ink before it smoldered red hot and produced black smog. Sasuke withdrew his hand, staunching his bleeding finger, and activating his Sharingan to pierce the veil.

A dark cobalt creature moved in the darkness, adjusting itself to a new upbent position. It looked at Sasuke, hissing a low noise with a flickering tongue. _“What is this?”_

Sasuke twitched slightly, grimacing at the small animal. It appeared similar to the voracious predators in the Forest of Death, making rattling noises and toppling trees. Amaterasu comforted him, a warm presence of shifting scales and feathers. _He is no harm to you._

“Of course you know that,” Sasuke muttered grudgingly, eying the animal with a skeptic's eye. “I...summoned you.”

Sasuke assumed he had. The seal was entirely different from Kakashi’s summoning scroll. It was more elaborate, delicate with long sweeping lines and a grudging aesthetic. The snake looked at him, tilting its triangular head and flicking its dark tongue. _“A summoner? I...I had not heard that the scroll had been offered.”_

“Uh, no,” Sasuke said, clearing his throat quietly. “I didn’t sign a scroll. I made a seal, and you appeared.”

_“A select summon?”_ the snake asked, interested, and small. _“Not through the snake contract? Coveted by Manda?”_

“I don’t know Manda,” Sasuke clarified.

_“Good, she is a wretched beast,”_ the snake said firmly. _“I am Aoda, and you have summoned me from Ryuchi Cave. I answered your call, and I am curious to hear where you learned my mark.”_

Sasuke nodded slowly, recognizing the name of the fabled cave. Amaterasu had guided him through meditation, sensing the sun and the energy it gave. “I am Sasuke Uchiha, and...I was given...divine sight, for how I know to summon you.”

_“Divine sight?”_ Aoda echoed tail tip curling back and forth. _“How exciting. I have never been summoned before or left the realm of Ryuchi Cave. Sasuke Uchiha, have you come with a purpose?”_

_Ask to form a covenant,_ said Amaterasu.

Sasuke said after a small pause, “do you want to...form a covenant?”

The snake tilted its head again, unwrapping its small body with vertical undulations. Sasuke sat on the floor, and the reptile’s head elevated in a reared posture almost equal to his shoulders. Its bulk at its widest point was no larger than an apple. _“A covenant? I do not know this place, it does not smell of the trails of Manda’s skin.”_

“I don’t know Manda,” Sasuke repeated, “I’m not associated with them.”

Aoda flicked his tongue. _“On that alone, I accept. Manda is a kin-eater. A cruel creature subservient to the holder of the snake contract. I vow my loyalty to you, Sasuke Uchiha, but not all the snakes of Ryuchi Cave are bound to your wishes.”_

“That’s fine,” Sasuke said. “I don’t care about that.”

_“Then you are a smart human,”_ Aoda agreed pleasantly. _“The summoner, a false sage, is an evil creature. No longer human. They add to Manda’s anger, fueling her wrath.”_

Sasuke frowned, offering his arm to the animal. Aoda accepted it, traveling across the back of his hand and along his forearm. It throbbed distantly of his recent fracture, now repaired. _“In truth, I do not like the snake summoner. They are mean.”_

“I don’t like them either,” Sasuke muttered, shivering at the feel of scales along the back of his neck. Aoda made a gruff noise, something similar to bewildered laughter. He tightened slightly, coiling until the entire length supported itself across Sasuke’s arms and shoulders. 

_“I accept your contract, Sasuke Uchiha,”_ Aoda said politely, then sunk his fangs into Sasuke’s right wrist. It’s head twisted to grip, throat engulfing the knob of his ulna as slit eyes watched Sasuke’s expression.

Sasuke grunted quietly, accepting the bite. After a few seconds, it released with two small marks, closing before his eyes. _“I have marked you, and you have marked me. I am loyal to you forevermore.”_

Sasuke looked at the creature with awe. The animal _was_ beautiful, now that he had seen it without malice in its eyes. The scales were not slimy, but instead soft and flexible like ANBU cloth. Its eyes reflected a variety of colors, kaleidoscope of pigment with a slit pupil watching intelligently. “I...have a request.”

_“Oh?”_ Aoda asked him, curious. _“I am not large yet, Sasuke. My abilities are limited.”_

“No, there…” Sasuke struggled, trying to think in terms the animal would understand. “There is a...weapon. That I would...appreciate having.”

Aoda perked up, rearing the first foot of its length upright. _“A weapon? Oh, oh I know of such a thing. The false sage hides it in the throats of my kin, oh, how furious they would be to lose such a thing.”_

Sasuke, alarmed by the reptile’s excitement, asked, “would it anger this...Manda?”

Aoda’s slit eyes expanded until circular, its body expanding and contracting with the speed of its quick breathing. _“Oh, what a wonderful idea, Sasuke Uchiha. I will fetch you this weapon, from the depths of my throat. This is a wonderful idea, to spite both those horrible things.”_

Sasuke nodded, still caught off guard. The snake nodded its head in a deep humbling bow, then vanished in a steady rise of black smog. It’s weight disappeared, and Sasuke was left with the bloodied remnants of a summoning scroll.

_Fetch a needle, and ink,_ Amaterasu said. _You will repeat the seal in your skin._

* * *

Sasuke gathered his bag and placed it near the Naka River. The location was a somber place since Susanoo returned Shisui’s body on the shores. His bag rested under the reaching branches of a bramble bush, his forearm burning under bandages.

Sasuke walked through the streets of evening Konoha, watching civilian fire-breathers pretending to be nin. The Katon took much more control than spraying flammable oils. The civilians would die under its heavy strain- but the crowd of children gawked and cheered with each plume into the sky.

Sasuke kept his head low, ignoring the playful laughing that echoed from restaurants. The residential district for Konoha nin felt different from the civilian zones. It built itself into militaristic gridwork, smattered with corner stores and equipment shops. Bars on the corners thrived with seal-driven lanterns, jounin laughing over glasses of sake.

Kakashi’s apartment existed on the border of civilian business. Its main window overlooked the marketplace where a woman sold tomatoes from her backyard garden. Sasuke knocked on Kakashi’s door politely, pretending to not see the complex privacy seals and violent traps that would decapitate him if he tried to enter.

The door opened, Kakashi looked distinctly unimpressed with hair lopsided and the glimmer of steam on one exposed cheekbone. “Sasuke, I wonder why you use your gift to bother me _always_ when I’m making dinner.”

“Coincidence,” Sasuke said, waiting for permission to enter. 

Kakashi smiled with his eyes, rolling his shoulders. “Maa, with you? Maybe. Naruto on the other hand…I’m beginning to think he can tell when I’m making food.”

Kakashi let him in with a lazy wave of his hand, both working as a sign and also a conduit to flare chakra and disarm the traps. Sasuke entered politely, taking his seat on the couch as Kakashi finished preparing his meal. He didn’t offer Sasuke anything or defend why he made supper so late at night.

“Now, what little worries has my student come with?” Kakashi asked him, teasing him between words. Sasuke didn’t feel the humor. Sasuke felt tired, weary with knowing a horrible thing, and feeling helpless to prevent it.

_‘I wonder,’_ Sasuke thought to himself, _‘if this is how brother felt.’_

Sasuke said, “I’m defecting from the village.”

Kakashi dropped his dinner. It spilled all across his floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!  
> This story has been really different for me to write, and I'm unsure of how it will be received. It's different from other things I've read, so I would really appreciate your thoughts or ideas.  
> Thank you, everyone, who has already reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well then,” Tsunade said, “as Godaime, with Shikaku Nara as my witness, I hereby state Sasuke Uchiha promoted to rank Chunin. Under this promotion, Chunin Uchiha is deployed immediately on subterfuge in the name of Konohagakure and her people."
> 
> _I think I understand it now,_ Amaterasu confessed.
> 
> ( _He truly was a kind child._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20K in 5 days????  
> How am I DOING THIS

The Hokage Residence built itself on multiple rows of circular arches. A running joke that the building resembled a dumpling steamer. It existed for generations, seals gradually added to its foundation and load-bearing walls until now, the estate verged tentatively on being defined as a vault.

Inoichi Yamanaka knew that this wasn’t a social call, not for the newly appointed Hokage. The Godaime- a brilliant woman, did not appear the sort to casually invite guests over for sake or rice wine.

Still, appearances were important. Inoichi let his posture remain loose, relaxed under the always observing ANBU that stayed watch over the Hokage’s location.

Knocking on the door, Inoichi remained casual under the presence of such elaborate chakra seals. He had visited the Third Hokage often, the seals had not changed since the shift in residency.

When the large redwood doors opened, the Godaime herself stood in the doorway with her hair pulled back and pinned into a messy topknot. She lifted one eyebrow, expression thinning into dry amusement at the sight of the wine Inoichi brought along with.

“Look at you,” the Godaime said dryly, “already kissing the edge of my robes.”

“Of course not,” Inoichi said calmly, “you’re not working right now.”

The Godaime snorted a soft noise that reminded Inoichi of his daughter before she waved him entry past the wards. They slid over him, granting access as well as privacy. Stepping beyond the threshold, the sounds of cicadas and crickets muffled into mute silence. The isolation always felt jarring.

“Come on in,” the Godaime said, “the circus performance is in the smoking-room. Well, the main smoking room. Kami knows why there are  _ four  _ in this damned house…”

Inoichi smiled in genuine amusement, “Lord Third enjoyed recreational smoking.”

“He really could have lived without that hobby,” the Godaime shuddered, her topknot bobbing with the movement. “It always smelled horrible, even decades ago. The man at least kept his decent alcohol there as well.”

Inoichi followed her asking politely, “is there anything that pleases you, Lord Fifth?”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Careful there, bribery won’t look nice down the road. And yes. It turns out that old man has a  _ wonderful  _ collection of Shochu, all the way from the Land of Wind! Wonder what poor idiot brought  _ that  _ as a bribe…”

Inoichi couldn’t fathom where the Third Hokage had gotten  _ shochu,  _ the man was more a smoker than an avid drinker. “I’ll keep your preference in mind.”

“Trust me, we’ll be cracking open a bottle tonight,” the Godaime said bitterly. “Go on, have your pick of the chairs.”

Inoichi walked into the smoking-room, his senses tingling the slightest bit. Evidently, someone had thought to use a wind Jutsu to air out the pungent smell, leaving behind a familiar chakra signature as well as a familiar person. “Well well, I didn’t know you’d be here, Nara.”

Shikaku snorted, reclined back comfortably on a regal low half couch. The man looked every bit like a feudal lord, especially out of Jounin uniform and holding a long pipe. 

“Careful,” Inoichi teased lightly, taking his seat on Shikaku’s left, “I know this is a smoking room, but I have the suspicion you won’t get away with actually smoking here.”

Shikaku cracked open one eye, glazed and tired, “I haven’t slept in days. I don’t care if I need to break someone’s neck, let me have this.”

Inoichi laughed lightly, “You’re sounding like your son’s teacher now.”

“Kami help us all the day I turn into Asuma Sarutobi,” Shikaku chuckled dryly, “maybe then Shikamaru will beat me in Shogi.”

Inoichi said, “isn’t that a bit of a stretch?” to which Shikaku blew smoke directly in his face.

They waited patiently, not asking any questions as the Godaime returned with two stocky bottles of Shochu, the alcohol content dangerously high. She collapsed into a chair nearby them, breaking the metal seal and tossing aside the slightly dented cap. She poured two small glasses, waving lazily at their completion.

“Thank you, Godaime-Sama,” Inoichi nodded politely, fetching the two small glasses. Shikaku politely put out his pipe, taking a small sip of the drink. 

“Alright,” the Godaime said tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Obviously, there is a topic to discuss.”

Inoichi nodded politely, Shikaku waited for her to continue. The evening robe the Hokage had dressed in was every bit as regal as her official robe. The thin tears, and stretched stitching along the cuffs suggested it was an old heirloom or a gift she wore frequently. Perhaps something to wear before sleep, or a private comfort. 

“I take it this discussion wasn’t a planned thing,” Shikaku said slowly, taking another very small sip of his drink. “Something came up?”

The Godaime snorted, tossing half of her glass in one go. Inoichi didn’t stir, but Shikaku knew his old teammate had mentally recoiled at the sight. She said, “you could say that. A certain...irritating situation, to put it mildly.”

“The council?” Inoichi guessed. 

The Godaime shook her head, frowning in thought, “if only. A...specific nin came to me, banging a racket on my window more like it, about a...well, I honestly don’t know what to call this.”

“I...see,” Shikaku said slowly, frowning ever so slightly. There was only one nin...notorious for window-walking, and trouble did follow him.

Inoichi, much more calm and relaxed with the subject, asked content, “ah, has there been a detainment?”

The Godaime looked at Inoichi with a frown, “elaborate, Yamanaka.”

“Hai,” Inoichi agreed, “in prior instances of mental instability exacerbations, often resulting in psychosis or episodic presentations, protocol mandates temporary detainment until such time where both mental health and intelligence agencies produce synchronous reports of stability.”

The Godaime tilted her head ever so slightly. “Obviously, medical and psych records are confidential and are not to be discussed unless situations of emergency.”

Inoichi paused before he shook his head. “Hai, however, the position of Hokage obtains all level clearance and access to current and unrelated medical, psychiatric, interrogation, and intelligence reports of any individual within Konohagakure active forces.”

The Godaime looked a tad startled at that. She gazed into her drink thoughtfully, tapping her finger silently on the rim. “I am not asking for elaboration, but please answer me this. The jounin, currently assigned as jounin instructor for genin Team 7, was there a sufficient evaluation for stability  _ prior  _ to assignment?”

Shikaku snorted quietly, watching his friend struggle with  _ that  _ can of worms. “Godaime-Sama, if I may…?”

“By all means,” she said, “within these walls, there is no need for respectful titles. Please speak plainly and freely. I’d hate for anyone to choke on respect and  _ formalities  _ and withhold vital information.”

Shikaku nodded once, agreeing with her opinion. It was something Lord Third hadn’t quite grasped. “Senju-Sama,” he started, only for her to correct him. He recovered and continued once again, “Tsunade-sama, Jounin Hatake is the largest basket of feral cats we have in Konoha.”

Inoichi exhaled heavily, deflating into his seat. “Well,  _ yes,  _ but I would...firmly state that Hatake has reached a plateau. Unless an environmental factor comes into play, I seriously doubt any sort of psychotic event.”

Tsunade nodded, “within your list of potential episodes in the current active Konoha force, where would you place Jounin Hatake?”

Inoichi paused for no longer than two seconds, “...latter end of ten operatives, of course, there are substantial factors that discredit the concept of a list, but I trust you are aware of this, Hokage-sama.”

“Thank you for speaking openly and plainly with me,” Tsunade said, sounding genuine with her words. Another change from Lord Third. “I would like both of you to debrief me on a situation known as the Uchiha Incident.”

Shikaku said, “ah, that.”

“The incident was thoroughly reported within the archives, Lady Tsunade,” Inoichi said politely, “given the location and privacy of this room, am I wrong to presume you wish to hear our personal thoughts on the matter, disregarding the incident report?”

“Correct,” Tsunade said, turning to look at one of the many tapestries in the room. Each was subtly stained brown from the smoke residue, but it barely impacted the beautiful imagery of a lotus and koi pond. “I am...obviously, I am aware of situations and conditions triggering such actions listed within the report. Yet…”

“It doesn’t match up,” Shikaku said quietly, braving the waters that he and Inoichi once discussed years ago. “Nin sometimes snap, it’s inevitable. Detainment protocols exist for that very reason, but often there are warning signs which we notice prior to the incident.”

Tsunade agreed with him. “The report listed the results of the autopsies. All weapon strikes, with surprisingly little jutsu damage, let alone fire.”

“Correct,” Inoichi said. “Almost all persons were dealt with quietly, those which fought displayed signs of struggle, particularly from bladed combats. Tendon sprains within the wrist, recoil shock along the forearms. Minor signs of blunt force damage correlating to using the hilt of a weapon.”

Tsunade tapped her lower lip thoughtfully, “so...systematic. The report stated that Itachi Uchiha supposedly murdered his clan to ‘test his capabilities’ which I find very peculiar, given the lack of genjutsu brain damage or Katon burns from autopsy records.”

Shikaku lifted his glass, toasting to her quietly. “ANBU commandeered the corpses, a fair number of them at least. If there were signs on those bodies, they weren’t written about.”

“Messy, all of it,” Tsunade said. “I don’t understand it, but I personally haven’t met Itachi Uchiha.”

Inoichi took that as his sign. He sighed quietly, taking his first sip from his glass. “Truthfully, there is little to explain, Hokage-sama. Itachi Uchiha is still recorded as the youngest post-war graduate from the genin academy. He was placed on a genin squad before a mission left him the only survivor. He competed in the Chunin exams alone at age ten, passed spectacularly, and was recruited straight into ANBU.”

“Without Jounin exams…” Tsunade mused quietly. 

Shikaku said, “the boy was a genius. I still remember watching it. He was close to another Uchiha, also gifted. Talented, able to learn and replicate techniques without his clan Kekkei Genkai. Socially inept, or social stunting.”

Inoichi frowned at that, looking at Nara with a disagreeing shake of his head. “No, I wouldn’t say he was socially  _ inept.  _ His social development was beyond his age, reflecting four to five years older than him.”

Tsunade hummed quietly, looking intrigued. “Can you elaborate, Inoichi?”

Inoichi jerked slightly, a tad taken aback by the first name casualness. “Er- yes, Hokage-Sama.”

“Just Tsunade, please,” she corrected with intelligent eyes. “There is no need for formality here.”

_ ‘So different from Lord Third,’  _ Shikaku thought pleased.  _ ‘Perhaps things will finally change.’ _

“Ah, yes,” Inoichi corrected. “ANBU mandates regular psychiatric evaluation, often the intelligence department is given such responsibilities due to my Clan’s skill with mind-walking. Itachi Uchiha joined ANBU at eleven years old, displaying no signs of social or cognitive delay. The boy...well, plainly said, he was  _ fine.  _ Quiet, lonely, but not at all unable to comprehend others.”

“So it was an active personality display,” Tsunade summarized. “He didn’t appear social because, in truth, he had little in common. Who did Uchiha work with?”

“ANBU team Ro-Han,” Shikaku said instantly, “now retired, and referred to as Team Ro. Two recurring members, all else have retired or are no longer active. ANBU level one, missions designated straight from the Third Hokage.”

Tsunade’s eyebrows lifted, she looked equal parts perplexed and impressed. “A direct recruit into level one?”

“I can’t tell you anything about that decision, it’s not my area,” Shikaku said. “ANBU corps are run by the Hokage and council recommendation.”

Tsunade stretched her legs out, rolling and popping her ankles. “Sometimes, I wonder dearly what my old sensei was thinking. Or if he even  _ was.  _ Who are the active members of Team Ro?”

“I don’t have the files right now,” Shikaku warned, “but I believe current ANBU nin are Yamato and Kiroe, currently deployed.”

“On whose orders?” Tsunade asked bitterly, looking unsurprised at Shikaku’s equally bitter,  _ “council”. _

“If I may…” Inoichi said slowly, “I recognize the regulations about confidential information, however, such a coincidence is one I feel the need to address. Itachi Uchiha served on ANBU Team Ro-Han, which, through Uchiha’s entire active career, was led by now removed, Hatake Kakashi.”

Tsunade righted herself very quickly. She looked at Inoichi piercingly. “You’re saying that Hatake Kakashi was the  _ leader  _ of Itachi Uchiha’s ANBU team  _ during  _ the massacre?”

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” Inoichi nodded, lifting one hand very quickly to interject, “I would like to add the disclaimer, that although Hatake Kakashi has a...rather large file, in my personal opinion, his is...one of the more loyal nin to the Hokage position.”

Tsunade looked at Shikaku and asked blankly, “and your thoughts?”

Shikaku nearly snorted, making a small sound in his throat. “There was an incident in Lord Third’s rule, where ANBU had been infiltrated and turned to target the Hokage. I don’t have all the information, and this is off the written record. It was presumed to be Orochimaru’s influence, but my suspicions stand. Regardless, Hatake Kakashi stood  _ against  _ all ANBU squadrons in favor of protecting Lord Third.”

Tsunade made a small noise of agreement, “I’ve heard of the incident, through a...mutual source. A loud  _ annoying  _ source, but yes. I also believe that Hatake Kakashi is capable of identifying early symptoms of a psychotic episode, especially if leading a squadron.”

“I am...relieved, that my long suspicions are shared,” Inoichi said, deflating under the weight of his words. He closed his eyes briefly in silent gratitude before speaking the elephant in the room, “then are we all in agreeance that the actions of Itachi Uchiha were  _ not  _ the cause of insanity?”

“And not to ‘test his abilities’, because  _ that  _ is crap,” Shikaku clarified. “There was an alternative motive, which is still unknown.”

“Agreed,” Tsunade said, “which leads me to my next question. What is your thought of Sasuke Uchiha?”

“A damn tragedy, that’s what,” Shikaku said with no hesitation. “An absolute  _ disaster.” _

Tsunade’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She looked at Inoichi, who rubbed at his temple with one hand. “I...will state that my last examination of the child was...perhaps a day after the Uchiha Incident? It was...well, absolutely wretched. The child’s mindscape was  _ hell,  _ a shredded mess of emotional turbulence that I haven’t seen in most  _ Jonin. _ ”

“I have suspicions that Itachi Uchiha has the means to utilize a genjutsu technique I have never seen before,” Tsunade said. “It...manifested in the severity of damage that is, crudely put, impossible for the timeframe.”

“Yes,” Inoichi said. “That’s exactly it. It looked like it had been  _ days  _ of constant trauma, not seconds. I still wonder how it was possible, but…”

“Uchiha was a genius,” Shikaku summarized dryly. “You’d be amazed at what people will accept when branded with the label. His brother, Sasuke Uchiha, is not one.”

“Not for lack of trying,” Inoichi said, “obviously I don’t have access to academic reports, but from what I’ve heard from my daughter, Sasuke Uchiha was the top of his class. Graduated with near-perfect scores, above average in projectiles prior to manifesting his dojutsu.”

Tsunade sighed. She finished her drink and tilted the Shochu bottle to refill her glass. After taking a sip from the replenished glass, she asked the room calmly; “what happened with the Chunin exams?”

“Orochimaru infiltrated it,” Shikaku said bitterly. “There’s much more regarding other areas in both the infiltration and attack itself, but pertaining to Sasuke Uchiha...Orochimaru attacked him  _ personally,  _ placed a cursed mark- as seen on one of our active nin-.”

“Anko, I’ve already read the files, please continue.”

“Right,” Shikaku said, not bothered by the interruption. “Sasuke Uchiha reacted and used the mark under duress when available Hatake Kakashi sealed the mark, and Orochimaru failed to return to retake the child. The boy later experienced a mutation to the mark, resulting in a negation of the curse mark and a new effective seal.”

Tsunade agreed with it, then looked at Inoichi. “What would you explain to the boy’s  _ current  _ mental state?”

Inoichi frowned, drumming his fingers against the mostly full glass in his hands. “Running on speculation, I’d...suspect he has normal levels of development. I’ve heard he interacts on a suitable level, although he tends to be more solitary. I would investigate any sort of emotional distress or dysfunction, potentially a disorder due to traumatic exposure. Lord Third stated that the boy was out of my jurisdiction, due to the sensitive nature of the event.”

“The kid turned out alright,  _ somehow,”  _ Shikaku summarized. “He isn’t insane, or uncontrollably volatile. He’s committed to revenge from what I’ve heard and may display self-injurious behavior due to the intensity of his training. He was placed with Hatake both due to Hatake being the last candidate to train him with a Sharingan, but also to keep him under control.”

Tsunade closed her eyes and set her glass down. She bowed her head in thought until her knuckles rested against her mouth. She thought for a few long seconds.

“Do you trust me?” she asked both men seriously. She opened her eyes, carefully watching each. “I do not mean this as my position, but do you two believe, based on our interactions and now, that you can personally place your trust in me?”

Inoichi floundered, looking at his old teammate in alarm. Shikaku thought, scars puckering along his cheek. He said, slow and hesitant, “you have displayed more...inquiry and neutrality to the fragile state of Konohagakure’s affairs than Lord Third, in his later term. I would...tentatively say, that you are both a better Hokage and a better moral conscience than he.”

“He means yes,” Inoichi translated with exhausted amusement, “that’s Shikaku saying yes, we trust you.”

Tsunade smiled, finally letting the tired lines on her face show. She grabbed the bottle of alcohol, ignoring her glass, and took a swig straight from the source. Shikaku nearly laughed, Inoichi gawked, and the Fifth Hokage stood dramatically.

“Good,” she said firmly, “because I’ve left Hatake and Uchiha in another room- they can’t hear us no worries, and apparently this is a very odd situation.”

When she returned, Hatake Kakashi was guiding a very small Uchiha with one hand firmly between his shoulder blades. Tsunade took her seat, Hatake took the empty couch on Shikaku’s right and placed his student besides his flank. They created a lopsided circle, every adult looking tired and the boy looking half asleep.

“Alright boys,” Tsunade said dryly, folding her hands on her lap. “For the sake of the situation, information needs to be clarified.”

“Right,” Hatake Kakashi said, voice slightly strained. Shikaku glanced at Inoichi from the corner of his eye, recognizing the serious expression on his friend. Hatake was  _ very  _ stressed. “I presume you know about my little genin?”

“Enough,” Shikaku said bluntly. “What areas need to be corrected?”

“Maa, well…” Kakashi trailed off, running one hand along the back of his head. “...You know about the seal I placed to nullify the curse mark?”

“Which subsequently mutated into its own nullification seal,” Inoichi finished gently. 

Kakashi cringed slightly, “ah, well...yes and no...It  _ did  _ change, but not exactly into a standard mutation.”

Shikaku’s eyebrows lifted. “I was informed by Ibiki Morino of the mutation.”

Hatake shrugged his shoulders, Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose once again. 

“So, ah…” Hatake trailed off, checking his student who looked unbothered by anything. “I had Jiraiya- the Toad Sannin-.”

“Hatake,” Tsunade said bluntly, “I know who that moron is.”

Hatake ignored her and kept talking, “and after some preliminary testing, we...settled on the explanation of spontaneous development of a Kekkei Genkai.”

Shikaku jolted for real this time, little bits of Shucho spilling from his glass. Tsunade still looked unimpressed, only Inoichi looked unfazed by the information.

“The last of the Uchiha…” Inoichi said slowly, “...developing a  _ new  _ Kekkei Genkai? A seal negation technique?”

Hatake shook his head, hair flopping around. “The best Jiraiya-sama and I could decipher, his...ability is on par with  _ you,  _ Godaime-Sama, and your own chakra storage abilities.”

Tsunade squinted at the boy. “A chakra storage Kekkei Genkai isn’t particularly rare, but it wouldn’t negate a curse mark. Let alone one of Orochimaru’s design.”

“It’s more complex,” Kakashi said, “I would... _ cautiously _ compare it to...ah…” the Jonin seemed to slump in his seat, “...to the late Kushina-san’s storage.”

The unspoken implications rang loud and clear, even to Tsunade who had little personal interaction with the Uzumaki.  _ The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. _

Shikaku’s mouth dried the slightest bit. “Are you implying the boy has turned into…”

“No, no,” Kakashi corrected instantly, the awkward demeanor slipping away now to a more serious tone and candor. “The storage is similar to it. I’ve been unable to see any changes with his chakra levels, unless during an episode.”

“An ‘episode’ meaning…?” Inoichi asked.

Kakashi stilled, grimacing slightly. “Jiraiya-Sama and I have concluded it to be a...manifestation of foresight. He has a level of perspicacity that contradicts the idea of only future events, leaving me to think it’s…”

Shikaku felt ice along his skin. He exhaled, voice muted by horror, “the boy is omniscient?”

“I don’t know,” Hatake said. “At times, yes, but for specific information. I doubt he could inform you of the weather next week, but he is aware of things I have never said and are unreported.”

“God help him,” Inoichi said, looking horrified. “That...what sort of…”

“There’s more,” Kakashi said darkly. “I’m led to believe that visions seen within each episode are not only constrained by the mind. Simply put, when Sasuke has a  _ vision  _ of something, he actively  _ experiences  _ it at that moment.”

Shikaku felt sick, a twisting pool of dread in his stomach that threatened to upheave with the alcohol. He felt very thankful the Godaime had such a gut intuition to bring it. “To what level of...active experience?”

“He mastered chunin level meditation within an hour,” Kakashi said, “he developed signs of bruising and evidence of strangulation during an episode.”

Shikaku passed his glass to Tsunade, who willingly filled it with a generous amount. “And he recalls these events  _ after  _ an episode?”

“Almost always,” Kakashi said, hesitating ever so slightly. “I...am suspecting there is an alternative hand at play. During severe episodes, where he has lapses of memory, he acts and behaves in a pattern unlike him, yet still... _ Sasuke.” _

“Do these episodes occur frequently? Require an external trigger?” Tsunade asked.

“He can induce them,” Kakashi said, “or so I believe. Early after the manifestation, he struggled to control it. Now he’s informed me he has gained control, but I have doubts. On our most recent excursion, we were attacked by Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha.”

“Good god,” Shikaku breathed, taking a sip from his drink. “And you survived in relatively good health?”

Kakashi said entirely flat and void of emotion, “Naruto informed me that Sasuke single-handedly killed Kisame Hoshigaki.”

The room fell into absolute silence. Inoichi, normally a light drinker, finished his entire glass. 

They looked at Sasuke, who still seemed a thousand miles away. He had yet to speak or display any sort of awareness of the environment. Kakashi looked as if this treatment was normal.

“His seal mutated, may I see it?” Tsunade asked, eying Sasuke’s throat which was obscured by a dark mesh shirt. “Ignoring the fact he’s wearing ANBU clothing.”

“Not mine,” Kakashi said quickly. His fingers twitched, pausing near Sasuke’s neck. Kakashi sighed, withdrawing his hand to grasp Sasuke’s shoulder gently, shaking him with steady hands. “Sasuke. Sasuke, the Hokage has questions for you.”

Sasuke blinked slowly, awareness filtering back after a long moment. Inoichi grimaced, expression matching that of the legendary healer Tsunade.

“What questions?” Sasuke asked quietly, not making eye contact.

“Sasuke,” Tsunade said firmly, speaking clearly for the child. “Can you show me your Kekkei Genkai?”

Sasuke looked at her with an unreadable expression. He lifted one hand, tugging down on the high collar of his shirt. The mark looked to be a horizontal crease, a scar curved like a broad smile against his neck.

Shikaku leaned forward slightly, trying to get a better look. The curse seal was gone, no remnants of a three split mark. The crescent scar seemed too unassuming for something so powerful.

“Why do you want to see it?” Sasuke asked flatly, looking either bored or disappointed by the small audience he had to appeal to. 

“To verify the authenticity of the story,” Shikaku said, “would you agree? Information proven to be credible has more weight than speculation.”

Between blinks, the boy activated his Sharingan. Three tomoe, a dark crimson that looked sharp and calculating. The dojutsu deactivated, turning his iris’ an ashy black. “It’s impossible to verify information if you don’t offer any, to begin with.”

Tsunade’s index finger tapped along her lips. She said, “You require information prior to verifying it’s authenticity?”

“No,” Sasuke said sharply. “I don’t like being interrogated.”

“Have you been interrogated before, Sasuke-Kun?” Inoichi asked gently.

“Stop that,” Sasuke said, eyes red once again. “I know what you’re doing, stop.”

Kakashi, have been quiet since the start, sighed loudly, and rubbed both eyes. He said, wearily, “Sasuke…”

Sasuke, somehow, simmered down. He glowered at the group, before looking down at his hands. “It’s easier if I...have a concept.”

“A prompt,” Inoichi agreed. “You’re around the age where students tend to specialize, what might you look into?”

Sasuke had an unreadable expression, something pinched and eerie about the sudden lack of emotion. “What if you don’t like my answer?”

“It’s all hypothetical,” Tsunade corrected dryly, “there’s no  _ evidence  _ of anything.”

Shikaku took this as a sign that nobody would like the answer.

Sasuke crossed his arms and closed his eyes, looking every bit like a moody child. Inoichi may have smiled at it, if not for the sudden disfiguration splitting the boy’s neck open.

The crescent lifted like one might open blinds. Slowly, then quicker as the skin receded into a near-perfect circle. Dark bloody red, it reminded Inoichi horribly of something he saw many many years ago.

“Good God,” Inoichi breathed, recognizing a Mangekyo Sharingan even though he had never seen one outside the mind. “It’s a straight tomoe.”

Kakashi snapped his head around and stared at Inoichi with an expression just shy of bloodthirsty. Something fiercely protective resonated with the man, an implicit threat to explain himself  _ or else. _

“I- forgive me,” Inoichi stumbled, feeling very at a loss. “I...It’s mandated for ANBU evals and…one of my...clients had explained the...abilities of a Mangekyo only briefly. Enough for me to know this shouldn’t be possible.”

“A client?” Kakashi asked, seemingly calm. 

“Shisui,” Inoichi explained reluctantly, “he was...very alarmed, wanting to explain the abilities of his dojutsu. This was just prior to his reported suicide.”

“A straight tomoe?” Shikaku asked pointedly.

Inoichi swallowed heavily before he explained quietly, “it’s...a more physical application. The inverted design tends to enhance the user, where the pinwheel influences others.”

Tsunade asked, “by your reaction, I presume these are rare.”

“...yes, Hokage-sama.”

Sasuke huffed, a small annoyed  _ tch.  _ He opened his eyes, glowing red the exact shade of the Mangekyo on his throat. “Is this enough for you?”

“No,” Shikaku said. “You haven’t provided any information that has been verified, yet is impossible to know.”

Sasuke frowned, the Mangekyo spun slowly counterclockwise. Sasuke said, “it’s not that easy.”

“You were brought to me with a fractured left arm, and left wrist,” Tsunade said, “as well as a bruised trachea, and signs of traumatic genjutsu exposure. Of your injuries, only your fractured forearm had an explanation.”

Sasuke looked annoyed, his lip curled and he said sulking, “...I was attacked.”

“By who?” Shikaku asked flatly.

Sasuke’s eyes flashed. “Itachi.”

Kakashi shook his head ever so slightly, “Itachi wasn’t near you when-.”

“He used a genjutsu on me,” Sasuke interrupted harshly. “A technique called Tsukuyomi. He choked me. Happy?”

“No,” Shikaku said, crossing his arms. “Why have we never heard of this technique?”

“I can confirm Itachi Uchiha did not have a Mangekyo during ANBU medical examination,” Inoichi said quietly. “No more than three weeks before the...event.”

Sasuke  _ glared,  _ jaw grinding with an audible creak. His hands curled into fists, and the eye on his neck spun slowly. “I don’t care what you think.”

“Where would Itachi  _ get  _ a Mangekyou?” Inoichi asked, eyes flickering to Kakashi. “Presuming the same technique as the one used at the night of the incident…”

“It must have occurred before  _ if  _ he’s correct,” Shikaku said, nodding towards Sasuke. “Even then, there are too many questions.”

Sasuke nearly shook with rage, before he inhaled and exhaled slowly. He closed his eyes, admirably composing himself before saying with stiff words. “I don’t know.”

Tsunade looked back at the painting, deep in thought. “Then we can’t act as if-.”

Sasuke made a small noise, cutting off sharply. He blinked twice, rubbing one finger below his eyes to catch the sudden twin drops of blood.

“An episode,” Kakashi clarified quickly, lifting his forehead protector to observe his student and his Chakra pathways. “Sasuke? Are you-.”

Sasuke looked at Inoichi with a genuine expression of dark  _ rage.  _ Lip curling, he looked venomous and said with blunt cold words, “Itachi manifested his Mangekyo because Shisui killed himself before his eyes.”

Shikaku slowly leaned in, asking calmly, “why would Shisui do that?”

Sasuke smiled, sharp and razer lipped. “He would die either way. He gave Itachi a gift.”

Shikaku at least knew enough to recognize the significance of a gift in Uchiha culture. His expression turned stony, he looked at Inoichi seriously. “Would the timeline work?”

“Yes, but it would be tight,” Inoich thought frantically, “presuming that the turnaround rate for development after an incident-.”

Sasuke jerked, hands flashing against his neck. He squeezed his eyes closed, jaw clenched as his throat bled. Kakashi shushed his student, offering one hand on his shoulder in comfort. Sasuke muttered something, indecipherable and confused, the gibberish of “...plucked- two no, lost...one lost one given…he failed and- he-...”

Sasuke froze entirely and said very confused- not comprehending his sentence himself; “he was hunted by roots?”

Kakashi froze, as did the rest of the room. Shikaku muttered a quiet, “bothersome piece of  _ shit.” _

“Alright,” Tsunade said, words tight, “now we should discuss the terms of Sasuke Uchiha defecting from the Leaf.”

Shikaku asked, “ _ what?” _

* * *

The hardest part of facing Sasuke Uchiha wasn’t realizing what he had lived through, but it was knowing what the child still had to do.

Inoichi and Kakashi left the room, as was standard for the discussion of potential off-record operations. Given the nature of the topic, Shikaku tended to have Jiraiya standing by as well, but that was impossible.

Sasuke Uchiha was small, every bit a prepubescent boy. He had a distant look in his eyes, vague and severely unimpressed. He was too young for alcohol, but Shikaku felt the boy exhaustedly want some.

“Alright,” Shikaku said quietly, tapping his hands on the paper map thrown across a decorative kotatsu dragged in from the corner. He traced the old written name of  _ Konohagakure,  _ scanning the borders of the nations. “Theoretically, what would your route be?”

Sasuke looked at the man, fingers twitching ever so slightly. Tsunade watched him with a professional level of interest, expression calculating, and reasonably cautious.

The boy stood, walking towards the map to stare at its detailed lines. Konohagakure had one of the largest collections of cartography maps, some priceless and mapping glacial ridges of distant lands long forgotten. A map of the main nations was easy to obtain, although not as specific as some of the hidden archives.

Shikaku offered a pencil, something light that wouldn’t damage the inked lines. Maps took time to reproduce, and he hesitated to damage one as elaborate as this. “Go ahead, whatever you have to offer.”

Sasuke nodded slightly, looking at the map. He tilted his head and traced a diagonal path to the North-West, saying quietly, “Iwa.”

Tsunade lifted her eyebrow, looking intrigued as to why the Land of Earth had something of interest. Shikaku watched as Sasuke paused then withdrew his hand, seemingly changing his mind, “This route, West along the Black River before along the border and north, to Iwagakure.”

“That’s a long way,” Shikaku mused thoughtfully. “Fairly close to Ame as well.”

“Not yet,” Sasuke said immediately, tracing one nail clear through Kusa instead of heading North to avoid its border entirely. “Or...North.”

Shikaku found the idea of that alarming. “No. We aren’t risking  _ any  _ nin near Sound, the situation is still too unknown to risk-.”

“Oto is no nation,” Sasuke said. His hands stilled, his head tilting slightly as he thought. “It...is an interconnected series of places.”

Tsunade said very carefully, “we have suspicions about the Land of Sound, but all scouts fail to report any relevant information. In the wake of reports from the Chunin Exam disaster, we have concluded that Orochimaru has heavily influenced the governing body.”

Sasuke blinked a single drop of blood. It fell, splattering near the border of Sound and Fire near a river passage marked the Valley of the Kings. “There is no governing body.”

Shikaku frowned at the thought, he asked: “then the revolts?”

“Border skirmishes,” Sasuke said immediately, “between endemic and enslaved people.”

“Wonderful,” Shikaku said, “that’s a bothersome thought.”

Tsunade looked at Sasuke with an unreadable expression. “Have you been to the Land of Sound?”

“Yes, no,” Sasuke said, wincing slightly. The room smelled faint of burning synthetic fibers. “I…”

“Let’s ignore that, and move on instead to what you’re hoping to accomplish by leaving,” Shikaku said abruptly. “You recognize that leaving Konoha, in a public display, will brand you as a missing-nin?”

“Yes,” Sasuke said.

“Are you truly prepared to deal with that?” Shikaku asked skeptic, the boy was no older than Shikamaru, and he doubted even  _ he  _ would be fine on his own.

“I am,” Sasuke said. “I know what I need to do.”

“And what exactly  _ is  _ that?” Tsunade asked him, looking intrigued and pained at the thought. “What...soirt of grave urgency requires this level of reaction?”

Sasuke grimaced, eyes lifting to the painting on the wall before dropping again. He said, quietly with the shaking voice of a terrified person trying to hide it, “there is another war.”

_ ‘Well., that would do it,’  _ Shikaku thought tiredly. “And you’re aiming to stop it?”

“No,” Sasuke corrected. “I’m delaying it.”

Tsunade nodded, “and for what exactly? I presume there is some sort of reason why you’re going to run across the world buying us  _ time _ .”

Sasuke said with a heavyweight that exhaustion and knowledge provided, “Naruto Uzumaki needs to be trained.”

Shikaku paused, trying to see the reason for why war could hinge on a single child. “Why exactly him?”

Sasuke Uchiha said, “the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi needs to learn his power, without it the world will fall.”

Tsunade lifted one hand, “why  _ him?” _

Sasuke’s mouth was dry, his head throbbing painfully. “The...there is a group…”

“Ah, that mess,” Shikaku said tiredly, “the Akatsuki, yes, I’ve heard of them. They’ve been traveling around the nations, causing trouble. They attacked you and your team in Tazanuka Quarters.”

Sasuke shuddered, hand fluttering against his brow. “No...they- they are...stealing the beasts.”

Tsunade’s eyes widened, she looked at Shikaku and shared expressions of surprise and grim realization. “This war then, it’s not between nations?”

“No,” Sasuke said, “it...the beasts are stolen…”

“Which is why the Kyuubi container needs to be trained,” Shikaku said, finally comprehending the situation. “And you’re on his genin team, defecting would prompt the boy to internalize your choice and inspire him to train harder.”

Tsunade thought and found the idea presented settling wrong in her stomach. She clenched her fist, deep in thought. “No, you don’t know Naruto as I do. If anything, the boy would blame himself.”

Sasuke choked, clutching the paper with a white knuckle fist. Tsunade reached out, her fingertips glowing green with the soothing balm of healing Chakra.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, exhaling a pained wheeze. He said, hoarse and with a strange tone to his words, “Naruto will chase me forever if he views my actions not my own.”

Shikaku’s eyebrows lifted, “coercion?”

“I’ll renounce Konoha,” Sasuke said, eyes squeezed closed tightly with bloody tear tracks descending brokenly, “and he will devote his life to changing my mind.”

“This will be a long mission then,” Shikaku said tiredly, “longer than a year.”

“Thirty-two months,” Sasuke said. 

Shikaku looked at him. “Right...omniscience.”

“How would you notify us of any changes?” Tsunade asked critically. “How would you provide reports?”

Sasuke shrugged one shoulder, looking very tired. He said, “summons, birds.”

Sasuke Uchiha carried himself with the posture and knowledge of an experienced agent. He ignored the simple questions, responding as if he had experience behind each claim. Shikaku found himself drawing parallels between the boy and some of his distant teams, the ones that returned from constant travel and smelled like haunting memories.

Shikaku couldn’t in good faith continue to treat the child as simply a child. Clearly, he had been cursed to lose that innocence. He would take the proper precautions necessary for their most suicidal agents, the ones that left Konoha at night and only returned a decade later.

“Before we leave this room tonight, we are going to create a code for written messages, and then remove all evidence. I will remember it, and your Sharingan should recall all information,” Shikaku said, “If you are going to renounce Konoha, you need to be far enough from its borders to avoid detainment.”

“I know,” Sasuke said, “I’ll run, and Naruto will chase me.”

“ _ If  _ Naruto Uzumaki fights you and wins,” Tsunade warned, “you are facing incarceration at the best. T&I will learn about your skills, and the council will know. It will be one hell of a life, one that you may regret risking.”

Sasuke smiled thinly, looking tired and sad. “Then I won’t lose to Naruto.”

Shikaku rubbed his eyes, this entire situation was incredibly bothersome. “I can’t in good faith send you out on a mission without knowing your capabilities. You  _ just  _ returned and required hospitalization, Uchiha.”

The boy frowned, expression crinkling into something reminiscent of his late father. Fugaku had once a near-identical expression, particularly aimed at the council and other clan heads. Sasuke said, “It was necessary.”

“Necessary my ass,” Tsunade said dryly, “what? Was it all according to your plan then? To need me to heal you?”

Sasuke Uchiha said with a flat level of certainty, “you wouldn’t have come to Konoha.”

Tsunade opened her mouth to argue, then paused. She tilted her head, pondering the thought. After a few seconds of contemplation, she huffed in surprise, “I guess you’re right, Uchiha.”

Shikaku still felt at odds with such a decision. “Having knowledge does not equate to  _ experience,  _ Uchiha,”

Sasuke looked at him, then rolled his eyes. Every bit like Shikaku’s son, even down to the arrogant self-concept. “I can handle it.”

“We need to establish a rendezvous time,” Tsunade said grimly, “every other month perhaps.”

“Too frequent,” Shikaku argued immediately, “if he  _ does  _ make it all the way to Oto, returning back after two months is too soon.”

“I can return within days,” Sasuke said with that despondent voice that spoke of something more. “Ryuchi Cave is only two days through the forest.”

Tsunade jolted, spilling her mostly empty glass onto the ground. She stared at Sasuke with something like bafflement. “Excuse me-  _ Ryuchi cave?” _

Shikaku hadn’t heard of the place beyond that of legends, certainly not in a context like this. Tsunade floundered, abandoning several sentences before finally making something audible. “You...know about the cave?”

Sasuke nodded, looking back at the expansive map on the table before them. “Where are the information checkpoints? Within the Sannin’s spy network?”

“He knows about the spy network,” Shikaku sighed, “of course, he knows about the network.”

Tsunade, still struggling to comprehend how a genin knew about the legendary cave of the white snake, meekly pointed out a few small farming villages. The ones nearest to Oto, Sasuke marked with the pencil before alighting his Sharingan to memorize it all. 

“A missing-nin is going to stand out,” Tsunade warned tiredly. “Do you already have a cover story established?”

Sasuke said nothing, closing his eyes and sitting back in his seat. He looked well and truly exhausted, dried blood staining his face a flushed red. “Are we done?”

Tsunade was every bit a Hokage. She laughed at Sasuke’s exhaustion, accepting the rudeness at face value. Sasuke Uchiha was serving his village and the nations in a way they could not comprehend. Beyond the secrecy of ANBU or hunter-nin, Sasuke was branding himself, traitor, for the sake of peace.

“You have guts, kid,” Tsunade said. She admired him, smiling sadly before offering her hand in a rare display of genuine appreciation. “You’re planning on this stunt tomorrow then?”

“Hai,” Sasuke Uchiha said, nodding ever so slightly. “I have submitted a request to the mission desk for cleaning the Uchiha district.”

Shikaku found himself growing more impressed by the child with each sentence. “That’s...exceptional. I will provide my best efforts to maintain the district in your absence.”

Sasuke Uchiha nodded again, his appreciation silent but understood. 

“Well then,” Tsunade said with a heavy sigh, “as Godaime, with Shikaku Nara as my witness, I hereby state Sasuke Uchiha promoted to rank Chunin. Under this promotion, Chunin Uchiha is deployed immediately on subterfuge in the name of Konohagakure and her people.”

“Hai,” Shikaku said with matching dread, “as a witness, I agree.”

Sasuke Uchiha bowed his head slightly, then stood and walked out of the room with the slightest wobble in his knees. He closed the door behind him, letting it click quietly. At once, Tsunade let her head slump into her waiting palms.

“I sent that boy to his death,” she said distraught, “I’ve just condemned him.”

Shikaku wished he could say that all decisions weren’t this hard; there was a reason Hokage was cursed.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara thought that being a Chunin would change the missions he accepted. Asuma had promised that there would be fewer menial tasks- Ino had cheered at the thought.

When they arrived at their mission details, along with a pair of Chunin and Jounin, Shikamaru had a horrible feeling.

“Well well,” one of the jounin said, wandering over with his hands lodged in his pockets, “I wondered why they brought you in, Asuma.”

Asuma shrugged, removing his cigarette and staunching it on the ground. “This was given to us from the mission desk, I was a bit surprised by it too.”

The jounin huffed a snort, nodding pointedly, “I was expecting a different sort of uh, body cleanup.”

Choji made a gulp, Ino shuddered at the idea. The jounin winked at the two, offering one hand from his pocket. “I’ve heard about this squad, Shikaku told me not to be  _ too  _ mean. I’m Raido, Genma’s the idiot dealing with the seals.”

“They're bad?” Asuma asked, noticing the two Chunin elbow deep in  _ something  _ by the large gates.

Raido blew a raspberry, pointing one thumb at the chunin, “had some seal scramblers come over. Nothing like  _ real  _ Fuuinjutsu, but the mission was specific not to break anything, so they sent over some specialists.”

Asuma nodded, looking at the large gates with a dark expression. “I should probably explain to you what today’s mission is.”

Choji gulped, fidgeting nervously. “Is it...uh, isn’t this…”

“This is the Uchiha District!” Ino said, blushing faintly, “ah, Sasuke-Kun lives inside!”

Asuma nodded once. “He does, and he’s actually the one who gave the mission.”

Shikamaru looked up at that, finding  _ that  _ bit of evidence a tad alarming. “Uchiha did?”

The same Uchiha who tried to go hand to hand with a sealed monster? The same type of monster that Shikamaru  _ overheard  _ his father cursing out the day after the disaster? The same Uchiha who would rather stab someone with a Kunai then ask for help?

“I imagine that the mission was given to us for a few reasons,” Asuma explained carefully, “all three of you have experience with mind jutsu, meaning you have developed careful barriers to mental trauma.”

Shikamaru read the undertone immediately, as well as the implications of the district. “It's a cleanup, isn’t it? There aren’t any bodies though, it’s been far too long and the intelligence division would have taken them away for autopsies. We’re damage control then, for whatever happened to the properties.”

Ino crossed her arms, looking distantly unsettled. “Wow, couldn't sugar coat it, Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru shrugged, watching as the two chunin stepped back and split open the gates with a shimmering red veil. They shouted, “seals are down for twenty-four hours!”

“Just privacy seals,” Asuma explained, “as is typical for the larger clans. It’s been a while since they’ve been maintained, so we wanted to disable them to be safe.”

They walked into the district, Raido giving a low alarmed whistle at the state of the buildings. Overgrown weeds, broken doors, occasional evidence of deep lacerations into wooden paneling. “Damn, this place is a mess. You said the kid is still  _ living  _ here?”

“Hai,” Asuma confirmed grimly, “let’s stick to the mission requirements. It said to repair basic damages, report anything needing specialty repair. Search and tidy the interiors of the houses and deliver specific objects to a black table in the square.”

“A table?” Choji asked, stepping widely around an overgrown rose bush that looked like mostly thorns. “What sort of objects?”

“Hand-made!” Raido shouted, claiming the closest house on the right before throwing hand signs to the other jounin, Genma, who was already hacking an overgrown shrub to bits with a knife. “Anything that looks like a knick-knack!”

Ino blinked, balking a bit. “We’re...looking for...cheap junk?”

“Hey, no,” Asuma said immediately. His face turned stony, and he spoke sternly: “we were picked because you all understand sensitive topics. These houses belong to people who have passed away, we’re here to help pay respects.”

Ino wilted at once, looking properly ashamed, “ah, right. Sorry.”

Shikamaru found the district incredibly unsettling. It was a ghost town, abandoned. Why would Uchiha put in a request  _ now?  _ What had  _ changed? _

“This place sure is creepy,” Choji whispered, jumping as a feral cat hissed and ran off. “I’m glad Ino went with sensei, she looked ready to sneak into Sasuke’s house.”

Shikamaru snorted, “you’re not wrong. Let’s just...get this over with.”

The house was unlocked, but not by choice. Choji sneezed at the thick smell of mildew, Shikamaru was more interested in the door lock. “It’s been cut, broken clean through.”

“No way, really?” Choji gaped, spotting the fractured lock-bar. “I mean, I heard that the clan got destroyed but like…”

Shikamaru didn’t know by who, it was a taboo subject to talk about. “Let’s just...get this over with.”

The first thing Shikamaru realized was that the Uchiha clan had been very traditional. Tatami flooring and handcrafted furniture. Embroidery made by experienced fingers, curtains fading in a way that suggested they were once dyed by hand. The clan had been self-sufficient, isolated then. Shikamaru hadn’t spotted any sort of exotic possessions that could have originated from a different land.

“Whoa!” Choji said, peering at a small weapon’s rack with awe. “Look at these Shikamaru!”

The chunin walked over, feeling a tad surprised by the dull blue weapons. He reached out, taking one short dagger down gently, running his fingers along the stain. “It...isn’t painted. It’s actually stained into the metal.”

“It’s beautiful,” Choji admired, looking well and truly impressed. “I’ve never seen this before! They could have sold these to make a fortune, do you think it’s a special metal?”

“I doubt it,” Shikamaru said, placing the dagger back on the rack carefully. “Let’s keep looking.”

They searched the house, a bit of dread gaping wider and darker the longer they looked. The bed was unmade, the back hidden closet had broad chopped marks along the wall that signified a fight. The ornate rug didn’t show any blood, but Shikamaru knew that ANBU would have used a jutsu to remove surface evidence.

“Look at this…” Choji whispered, face nearly white. “It...it’s like someone broke into their house  _ just  _ to- to kill them!”

Shikamaru squatted and tore up the rug, freeing it from the tiny metal tacking that kept it to the tatami. Under the rug was a wretched black mark, clearly pooled in the shape of two corpses. “They didn’t remember to clean  _ under  _ the rug.”

“Oh Kami,” Choji said hoarsely, waiting a second before bolting outside to hurl. Shikamaru closed his eyes, offered a quiet prayer in a religion he knew Uchiha didn’t share and put the rug back as he found it. 

“Here,” Shikamaru said, tossing a few ornately handcrafted combs to his wobbling teammate. “I found this in a jewelry box. Ebony wood, ruby inlay. This is what we’re looking for.”

Choji turned the two combs in his hands, the delicate craftsmanship dwarfed in his larger fists. “This is beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Shikamaru agreed, putting his hands back in his pocket. “Do you know how many Uchiha once lived here?”

Choji shook his head, looking green again. Shikamaru glanced at the rooftops, made of broken tile sliding off onto the stone. “I’m guessing by the houses, as well as the size of the river and training ground, and knowing that Uchiha made up almost all of the police force- that...maybe...the police force was two hundred or around that, and the clan stayed pretty far away. It wasn’t just isolated, it was a self-sufficient community.”

Choji shook his head, the combs shaking in his grip, “they weren’t all ninja, they were just- they were  _ civilians  _ too.”

The Uchiha had been private, but they were intelligent. There were proven flaws with repetitive inbreeding, not to mention exposing the same genes to a small group over and over again.

Shikamaru sighed heavily, taking the two combs back quietly, “I’d guess around eight to eleven-hundred. Killed overnight.”

Choji keeled over and puked again, whimpering slightly at the thought. “Shikamaru, who would... _ why  _ would…”

“I don’t know,” Shikamaru said, “but we need to go through these houses. Put them all to rest.”

Choji swore again, struggling to his feet. A stray cat watched them with large eyes, hiding under the broken remains of a garden wheelbarrow flipped upside down.

They walked into the next house, Choji searching with a new level of respect and caution. He started crying in one of the rooms, politely stacking the remains of handmade animal plushies back on a small bed. 

“It’s so tiny, Shika…” Choji said wetly, sniffling loud. “It’s...this bed was just- it’s not fair!”

Shikamaru watched silently as Choji plucked the smallest plushie, something looking like a rabbit, and cradled it close to his chest. He stood there for a few moments, overwhelmed by the horrible knowledge that a child had died. 

“Come on,” Shikamaru said gently, helping his teammate out. Shikamaru found a slip of embroidery, carefully stitched a small proclamation of vows, and a prayer to a god Shikamaru hadn’t heard of. He took it, along with a small hairpiece made from obsidian and silver.

They met with Ino, looking distinctly horrified and subdued, at the stone table Asuma had mentioned. The table was wide enough to fit the three of them if they pressed tightly, maybe two adults if they lay side by side. Already, its surface was decorated with small bits of trophies. Collected fragments of deceased memories- metal statues, embroidered poems, a set of three sapphire kunai tied together in a wedding ribbon. 

“Did you guys find anything?” Ino asked in a whisper, voice wobbling at the edges. She deposited her own collection of keepsakes, a half-finished silk kimono with its needle still attached, a set of gemstone bracelets, a woven necklace accompanied with a short sword with a matching weaved guard. She placed a sheet of old parchment on top, scribbled clumsily over with distorted letters, and a disproportional cat. 

“They were so young,” Ino said, lifting one hand to her mouth to try and stay composed. “I...sorry. I just...didn’t know.”

“I don’t think anyone did,” Shikamaru said tiredly, placing his own bits on top. Ino spared a look at the basket of flowers nearby, pulling out a small collection with sad eyes. 

“I can ah, arrange some of these,” Ino said lamely, trying to stroke the spindly red flowers, “a bit of a strange selection though…”

Asuma returned, carrying what looked like a roll of tapestry under his arm. “They were here before we got here, Ino-chan.”

Ino jolted, one of the red flowers slipping from her grip. “Oh, I guess then...still, a weird pick…”

“What do they mean?” Shikamaru asked halfheartedly, waving at a grim-faced Genma who looked determined to finish as quickly as he could.

“Oh, well, these are red spider lilies,” Ino said, showing him the red flowers in question, “and these are hydrangea. Red spider lilies are common for f- funerals, they mean a sense of loss, longing, and abandonment. Lost memories, and sometimes they’re used really pretty,” Ino said with a small sad smile, “they say that they pave the path to meet a person you’ll never see again, so they’re...almost like a goodbye.”

Shikamaru frowned, looking at the small pile of objects and mementos and such sad symbolism. “What does the purple one mean?”

“Gratitude,” Ino said with a small distressed laugh, “it’s weird- maybe it’s...for us? I don’t know, it’s almost like...thankful? I don’t know- just…”

Shikamaru nodded, letting her struggle with how horrible this entire mission was. “It’s fine, thanks.”

She nodded, and he left to yet another house. There were a few marked along the road, a paper tag flapping by the door to symbolize if it had been cleared or not. Shikamaru started towards the training grounds, staying towards the outer perimeter to make sure they didn’t miss any homes.

This one was different because Shikamaru could  _ feel  _ that it hadn’t been as abandoned like the others.

_ ‘It wasn’t the jounin, they would have left a tag,’  _ Shikamaru thought quickly.  _ ‘Ino isn’t here, and Choji went a different direction.’ _

Which left Sasuke Uchiha himself as the only culprit as to why he entered one of the houses. This wasn’t even a large one, just a modest little home with a few old burned-out seals. There was no sign of violence here, no broken objects, or forced entry. It was the most alarming fact yet.

Shikamaru searched carefully, finding the lack of struggle jarring. There was nothing, no blood, no displaced shadows. He concentrated, searching for any sort of anomaly that his Chakra could sense.

“Nothing,” he murmured, settling down to search the old fashioned way. The drapes were of high quality, a weave that Shikamaru was envious of considering how efficiently they blocked the light. The weapons on the walls were decorative, chipped slightly, and maybe family heirlooms. There was only one bedroom, with very few personal artifacts. 

_ ‘A nin then,’  _ Shikamaru reasoned tiredly, checking the closet. He paused, running his fingers along with the collection of old abandoned shirts. There were hangers empty in the middle of the selection, contradicting the careful state of the bedroom. “You’ve been picked through.”

_ ‘Sasuke has been here,’  _ Shikamaru reasoned quickly, still finding the thought incredibly odd.  _ ‘Why? Why hire us if he’s able to enter?’ _

Shikamaru closed the closet, looking over the bedroom again. He settled on the floor, pressing his hands together, “where would  _ I  _ hide something…”

His chakra surged, filling the cracks of shadows and forgotten spaces. There were hidden gaps below the floorboards and hidden behind a  _ wall. _

“The hell?” Shikamaru muttered, clambering to investigate the floorboard. A few hand signs had his shadows easing the board from the ground, lifting the tatami mat by an entire section. He peeled it open, pulling out a small collection of objects. Truly random things- a forehead protector so mauled and damaged it was impossible to use in combat, but apparently cherished enough to keep. A chipped Kunai that had the faintest glimmer of blue, fading away after maybe decades of darkness. A few large black feathers- and a stone carved statue of a crow.

Shikamaru pulled it out, tracing the lumps and lines of the handcrafted figure. It didn’t have the refined skill of the adults- a genin then? Maybe a chunin?

Shikamaru set it aside, clearly, the statue would be added to the stone table. He picked up a picture, face down at the bottom of the container.

_ ‘Oh, no…’  _ Shikamaru thought tiredly. He was a genius, it took a single look to understand the implications of a young Sasuke Uchiha slung around the shoulders of one boy, a cheerful curly-haired Uchiha providing a thumbs up to whoever took the picture. 

Since whoever lived here clearly lived alone, it meant that the boy carrying young Sasuke Uchiha was either another close friend (Sasuke with  _ friends?  _ He couldn’t think of it) or family. Sasuke, as far as Shikamaru knew, was an orphan.

Actually, this massacre ended the lives of all the Uchiha, who were a formidable collection of fighters. Yet, something slaughtered an entire community overnight- how  _ had  _ Sasuke survived? He should, for all purposes, be dead.

_ ‘...unless someone kept him alive on purpose,’  _ Shikamaru thought. Suddenly, the secret storage in the wall became that much more suspicious.

There was no easy way into the compartment, sealed behind a careful doton jutsu that made a stone tomb. Punching through the plaster with an absentminded apology to whatever ghost’s house he was vandalizing, Shikamaru hauled out a small metal box.

He flipped it open, pulling out small snips of paper that still smelled fresh. Airtight seal then, hidden away so securely not even a massacre could find them. Or ANBU.

Shikamaru opened the top folded piece of paper, reading the hastily jotted notes of names and numbers and a crude list of jutsu with abbreviated hand sign names. Shikamaru’s eyebrows lifted, “well, aren’t you an accomplished one.”

The list was large, even though the notes weren’t that well documented. Most of the jutsu was fire or wind affinity, mixing in strange phrases that Shikamaru presumed implied a Sharingan use. It was alarming, to see such a detailed note- a few nin would kill to try out some of these  _ very  _ high-level techniques.

Shikamaru set that to the side, knowing the danger of powerful knowledge. The next few documents looked strangely like time schedules, all written in a code or shorthand that was impossible to decipher. Certain sections correlated well, scratched through in red ink. They had been tracking something, and considering the alarming amount of red near the later end of the list, it had escalated.

There had to be something more to it because this house had no sign of forced entry which meant the attacker  _ knew  _ nobody was here. Sasuke Uchiha had come into the home recently, clearly had a link to him, and yet  _ the attacker hadn’t entered the house. _

Clearly, the obvious answer was that the nin had left to confront the attacker, but that was triggering something in the back of Shikamaru’s brain. If that was the case, why would Sasuke find the courage to enter  _ this  _ house and not the others? 

“It has to be different…” Shikamaru mused, sifting through what looked like documents and medical reports written in code and terminology he wasn’t familiar with. He looked and pulled out a heavier piece of paper near the bottom of the metal box.

Shikamaru read, mumbling out loud quietly, “please take this notice as final word and request, this is my formal note and instructions for my body- is this a  _ will?” _

Shikamaru read, something frantic urging him to finish it quickly. The wall hadn’t been touched, whoever this was for, they had never received it. A formal will would be kept in the Hokage Office, given out for any nin in active duty. This was secret, hidden away for a specific someone who Shikamaru didn’t know.

_ ‘Someone,’  _ Shikamaru realized quickly,  _ ‘important enough to be in a picture. And Sasuke already visited recently.’ _

Shikamaru knew the intended audience, because the owner of the house, someone named  _ Shisui Uchiha  _ according to the signature at the bottom, actually wrote it. Right near the end, written in sloppy handwriting that looked lazy and surprisingly affectionate, wrote:  _ sorry I can’t be there Itachi. I guess I messed up somewhere. You’ll do the right thing. _

Itachi, which Shikamaru felt nudging distantly, hit the back of his head. A name that had been buzzing around recently, quietly in hushed voices. A taboo that had been recently awoken, and Shikamaru was exceedingly annoyed he didn’t know why.

He finished checking the house, hesitating before lodging the metal box under the floorboards and hiding it again. There must have been a reason nobody found it, and why this house wasn’t checked over before. 

Shikamaru continued his search, the nearby houses revealing small objects and trinkets similar to carvings or crafted objects. Wooden toys made from a Kunai, or little sewn pouches filled with interesting rocks. Shikamaru was clearly in a small area that was once populated by solo occupants. Young adults that left their family homes, nin that were bound on missions and returned frequently. There were none of the elaborate designs and handmade objects that the other houses, but still Shikamaru could tell the amount of time put into their making.

Shikamaru returned to the stone table where Raido was placing more of his finds. Shikamaru added his to the pile, disliking how chipper the sparrows were that watched them from the trees.

“Hey, did you know any of them?” Shikamaru asked, sliding his hands into his pockets. Raido looked at him with a skeptic look, the puckered scars along his face twisting at his expression.

“...Yeah,” Raido confessed with a grim nod, “went to the academy with a few. Did some missions.”

Shikamaru figured as such. Raido was...infamous for his skill with specific missions, requiring assassinations. “Yeah? Any team assignments?”

Raido scoffed quietly, crossing his arms and leaning back against the table. “You’re awfully nosy.”

“You caught me,” Shikamaru deadpanned.

Raido gave a curt laugh, nodding knowingly, “you’re  _ just  _ like your dad. Yeah, I knew a few, did a few missions. Uchiha had... _ have  _ a reputation that I don’t think they ever deserved. The ones I knew were damn good people.”

Shikamaru nodded, letting his eyes fall downcast. “Have you ever heard about someone named Shisui? I couldn’t find anything-.”

“Oh, no,” Raido cut off quickly, looking a bit awkward. “He uh, yeah. I knew the guy. He died before this clusterfuck, heard he drowned but…” Raido barked a dry scornful laugh, “I ran with him a few times and that bastard knew how to swim.”

Shikamaru knew that whoever this Shisui was, he was a talented nin. The list of jutsu itself was breathtaking, if the person was capable of even half of them, he would have been a monster to fight.

“It’s a damn shame…” Raido muttered sourly, bowing his head slightly. “They wouldn’t let us in for his actual funeral thing, Uchiha burn bodies. I was at his service, with some teammates.”

Shikamaru stored that fact away. Raido was accomplished, serving under Lord Fourth before the man’s untimely death long ago. He was capable of moving at absurd speeds, but he spoke with a sort of reverence for the unknown man. “He was able to keep up with you?”

Raido laughed a bit at the thought, running one hand down his face. “Fuck, no no. He...Shisui was  _ fast,  _ an absolute fucker. He was insane, a beast with the body-flicker. I may be fast but that little bastard was damn sneaky.”

Shikamaru lifted his eyebrows. “You trained together?”

“Ah, sometimes,” Raido confessed awkwardly. “We had a similar training ground, so he popped up often.”

Raido was a personal guard to the Hokage and operated on a special units team normally. His training ground wasn’t something a genin could wander into- it would be high level, restricted. Something only those of equal skill could access. Only a handful of those existed. 

Shikamaru asked in a dry voice, “ANBU?”

“Sorry kid, I don’t know anything about ANBU,” Raido deadpanned flatly, “what’s ANBU?”

Shikamaru smiled thinly, that was enough to confirm what he knew. He hadn’t heard about any Uchiha in ANBU, the force tended to...be exclusive. Parallel to the Uchiha Police force, from what the history books explained. Incorporating an Uchiha into ANBU would...destabilize a lot of things unless there were other balances in check.

A flicker of leaves announced Genma’s arrival, depositing his own collection of goods on the table. It was beginning to stack, the second layer of memories. 

“You two chatty-chunins?” Genma asked, gnawing on a Senbon lazily. 

Raido snorted, “you wish. Just...reminiscing.”

Genma lifted one eyebrow, hidden under the bandanna covering his hair. “Really?”

“Talking about some old teammates,” Shikamaru elaborated dryly, “Shisui Uchiha.”

Genma shifted the Senbon in his mouth, looking a little surprised. “No shit? That kid was the  _ best.  _ He knocked you on your ass more than anyone, Raido.”

Raido blew a raspberry, Genma snickered a tad. “But really, Shisui was insane. I loved that kid, god he must have been...maybe your age. Really talented- one of the first prodigies really.”

Shikamaru hadn’t even  _ heard  _ about him before. He leaned one hip against the stone, looking thoroughly interested. “You don’t say.”

Genma nodded. He said, “he was...really talented. Handpicked, really humble and kind. Used to wipe the floor during training then spend twice as long helping bandage you up. Had a few Kunai tricks he’d use to scare the new jounin. Once he went up against Hatake and we had to drag the two apart, he was  _ wicked  _ with a tanto…”

Shikamaru contemplated it and the strangeness of this unknown man. He was...admired even, yet somehow died before the massacre. Nin dying on missions was common, but Shisui had been  _ talented.  _ Kakashi Hatake was legendary, Shikamaru knew this and anyone capable of enduring combat with him wouldn’t fall on a mission that easily.

“I never heard of a Uchiha on standard teams,” Shikamaru said slowly, “I thought they were in the police force.”

“I mean, yeah,” Genma said, “they went to the academy with us, tended to be good students- at least the ones from ninja households. I was in class with that one, Obito, and then there was Itachi-.”

Genma’s mouth closed quickly, teeth clicking on the metal Senbon. Raido grimaced also, drawing quiet. 

_ ‘Itachi, eh?’  _ Shikamaru thought, recognizing the name from Shisui’s letter. “I’ve never heard of him.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t,” Genma said darkly, “you don’t have a bingo book yet-.” 

Raido jerked his elbow into Genma’s side, giving a pointed look.

Shikamaru felt the puzzle pieces slowly slotting into place. At first, it suggested one series of linked events that now looked implausible. Shikamaru felt like he had stumbled into something much larger and much more bothersome than he had predicted.

“Nah, they said they’ll have one for me at the end of this,” Shikamaru deflected calmly, “anything interesting in it?”

“Well, it’s always fun seeing if you’re in it,” Raido suggested strained, “Kiri is the best for stupid descriptors.”

Shikamaru hummed, forcing a casual tone into his voice. “So, if  _ all  _ the Uchiha are dead, why would one of them  _ still  _ be in it?”

Genma chewed on his Senbon, Raido scuffed his shoe on the ground, fingers curling into a fist.

“I mean…” Shikamaru said, recognizing the tension, “I  _ can  _ just wait and read it up myself.”

Shikamaru waited, let the bait dangle. People were inherently predictable, they followed a rather normal set of instincts and desires that, if prompted, could cause the release of information. It wasn’t their fault, it was human nature. 

Genma chewed on his Senbon, expression blank but clearly the information bothered him. Human nature dictated that bad news was best delivered from an ally, not from a public source. 

“Okay, look,” Genma said, leaning in slightly and lowering his voice. Raido looked away, reaching out to stroke a gently carved neck of a wooden horse on the table. 

Genma chewed on the needle, composing his words. “Itachi Uchiha....is the most recent prodigy. One of the youngest to graduate flew through the ranks. At ten he was a chunin after competing  _ alone,  _ by eleven he was already in ANBU.”

Shikamaru offered a dry bored, “whoa, impressive.”

Genma took the lack of enthusiasm clearly as a good sign. The man chewed on the Senbon, thinking carefully. “I mean, nothing’s really...the kid was young. Humble, reckless beyond belief.”

Genma struggled with words, so Raido filled the gap with detached disinterest. “The kid was phenomenal. I never heard him brag once, he was...ridiculous. He would  _ ask  _ you  _ politely  _ to learn, or how you did something.”

“It was a shock with how most recruits are,” Genma muttered sourly. “Courteous piece of shit.”

“Anyways,” Raido sighed tiredly, “he was a real weird one. Introverted, quiet. Would watch you instead of talking, more a support role even though he hit harder than damn Gai and had better aim than this moron.”

“Oi,” Genma huffed bitterly. “The little shit was smart, could have gone the intelligence route easily. Reasoned out situations without any bias, better than some veterans. Shisui said the kid was just quiet, but I think he hated the whole fighting thing.”

“A pacifist?” Shikamaru asked, blinking in surprise. “I thought…”

“Yeah, Uchiha are mean bastards most times,” Genma agreed readily, “you think Anko is bad? You should have seen Shisui when he got  _ real  _ mad. This kid was...I don’t know.”

Shikamaru was beginning to draw lines between several dangerous thoughts. Shisui Uchiha, apparently a very capable ANBU nin, hid files in the wall away from his clansmen. One of which was a will, with written directions specific to Itachi Uchiha. 

“Shisui knew Itachi?” Shikamaru asked, already knowing according to the picture the two were close.

“Inseparable when schedules lined up,” Genma confirmed. “Shisui was a ball of sunshine, a bit of a prankster and a tease. Itachi was an awkward kid who followed him like a brother, although Shisui was an orphan.”

Shisui and Itachi were practically family, so close Shisui went out of his way to hide his picture and final message. Shisui had died early, and Itachi was still alive.

“What happened to Shisui? You said he died before the incident.”

Raido’s face crumpled, he looked away and refused to speak. Genma bit his Senbon so hard, his enamel clicked. Finally, the man said in a dark bitter voice, “Shisui drowned. Bastard  _ knew  _ how to swim, but he drowned. In the fucking Naka River.”

“In  _ Konoha?”  _ Shikamaru said, feeling at a loss. How does an accomplished nin  _ drown  _ inside Konoha? The chakra spike alone would summon any sensors nearby, it would be nearly impossible to die unnoticed.

“Rumor with the Uchiha,” Genma gritted through clenched teeth, “that it wasn’t suicide.”

_ ‘Which would prevent the chakra spike,’  _ Shikamaru rationalized.  _ ‘Kill Shisui, dump his body in the river. Forge a suicide.’ _

Genma’s fist curled tightly, turning his knuckles white. “Suicide notes aren’t hard to write if you’ve got a fucking Sharingan, I heard.”

_ ‘An Uchiha murdered him?’  _ Shikamaru pondered. 

And then the thoughts clicked together in a crude outline, a rough sketch that was not a portrait of something inspiring. “Itachi Uchiha, eh?”

“Bastard,” Genma responded, looking ready to break something. “Absolute  _ bastard.” _

_ ‘If consensus within a clan implied a member had murdered another,’  _ Shikamaru thought,  _ ‘Clan law would dictate punishment. If such information was known to those outside the clan, how had Itachi not been arrested?’ _

Itachi Uchiha was still  _ alive,  _ clearly not within Konoha given the anger around his name. He had escaped then, perhaps a traitor or a missing-nin, but why would the Uchiha clan decide  _ not  _ to hunt down a defector? Clan law almost mandated it-.

_ ‘Unless there were no more Uchiha to chase him down,’  _ Shikamaru realized coldly. 

Genma huffed, shaking his head in withheld anger. “Smart just like your dad, aren’t you?”

_ ‘Sasuke Uchiha survived because someone let him live,’  _ Shikamaru thought.  _ ‘Shisui Uchiha was best friends with Itachi Uchiha, rumored to have murdered him and forged a suicide note. Shisui left a note referring to him working with Itachi- had they planned it then?’ _

“God,” Raido said, shaking his head forlornly. “A sick thing, all of this. Can’t imagine the poor kid, hiring us to do this after all those damn years.”

“Fuck Itachi,” Genma cursed, “bastard couldn’t just kill his-.”

“We should get back to work,” Raido said abruptly, standing and leaving the clearing without another word. Genma scowled, muttering angrily before his body flickered away. Shikamaru stood alone near the table of flowers and objects with too many thoughts. 

“His...what?” Shikamaru said out loud, already knowing the answer. The picture had Sasuke in it, clearly too young for the academy and still practically an infant around the smiling shoulders of Itachi.

_ ‘His brother,’  _ Shikamaru settled on wearily. If the topic hadn’t been such a dark one that clans avoided mentioning, Shikamaru may have once known them. Sasuke was now the clan heir, the leader of the Uchihas. Shikamaru’s dad mentioned how the seat remained empty since the disaster. Itachi Uchiha must have murdered his entire clan, except for his brother.

But  _ why? _

Ino and Asuma returned, carrying a wooden box. They nodded a greeting, opening the lid to deposit a careful arrangement of new objects. Ino squeezed a small dragon plushie between her arms, bowing her head quietly before placing it between two flowers.

The flowers still settled wrong, something foreboding about their meaning. 

“You doing alright?” Asuma asked him, resting one heavy hand on Shikamaru’s shoulder. “You have a look like something’s bothering you.”

“I’m thinking,” Shikamaru said, “about...this.”

Asuma grimaced with a heavy expression. “We were given instructions at noon to light this table.”

“What?” Ino gaped, looking alarmed, “we’re supposed to- burn all of this?”

“Funeral rights are different for each religion,” Asuma reminded her gently, “it makes sense, all Uchiha are proficient with the Katon.”

_ ‘Then why are we the ones doing this?’  _ Shikamaru wondered,  _ ‘if Sasuke already visited Shisui’s house. The funeral rights of people he never knew wouldn’t be as painful.’ _

“I’m going to check a few more houses,” Shikamaru said, knowing that noon wasn’t so far away. There was more to this than it appeared, and Shikamaru found himself deeply invested.

“Okay,” Ino said, smiling weakly. Shikamaru nodded, walking out of sight before focusing and flashing hand signs. His shadows stretched through the ground, running along the rainwater trails that fed into each house. The dust choked the shadows, filling them with cobwebs and dust balls. The more stirred trails suggested activity, with a zone three streets over with no dust he could feel.

“There you are,” Shikamaru muttered, releasing his jutsu. It drained his chakra slightly, leaving him with a prickling headache. He walked through the small alleyways, now deserted and filled with upturned barrels filled with fly larva.

A bird watched him curiously, staying on guard over its nest. By the size of it, the bird had nested in the same home yearly. It stole a lantern, knocking out the fire wick and using its covered lid for a guard for its young. 

Shikamaru noticed the stone shrines along the path that looked dirty and old. Covered in bird feces or a white remnant that had the texture of candle wax. The shrine nearest Sasuke’s house had been cleaned, freshly polished and stained with something black.

Sasuke wasn’t inside. The front door opened without any squeaking. The floor smelled of freshly washed sap, the walls looked washed. Shikamaru touched the doorframe, feeling the coat of beeswax. Sasuke didn’t seem like one to care meticulously over hygiene and cleanliness. 

Shikamaru walked through the entryway, peering around for any sign of seals or perimeter traps. Sasuke’s kitchen was suited for a family, the cupboards and chopstick collection stocked for more than three. 

_ ‘This is odd,’  _ Shikamaru reasoned, investigating the top of the cabinets for any hint of dust. All surfaces had been polished, protected, placed in a state of absolute cleanliness. Shikamaru checked the office, pausing at the state of it. His head prickled under the buzzing of chakra wards. Shikamaru didn’t need to know this information, it wasn’t clan secrets he was curious about.

The master bedroom was cleaned, arranged neat and tidy. Beautiful furniture hand-carved with wooden dragons. The room smelled of incense, a burning floral wisp with no true source. Shikamaru closed his eyes, exhaling through the discomfort. He closed the door quietly, pressing his forehead against the wood.

_ ‘A few more,’  _ Shikamaru thought tiredly,  _ finally  _ finding Sasuke’s room.

It was still in use, a few small bits of clothing scattered around. A sock under the bed, a pair of wrappings just shy of the wastebasket. It didn’t match the careful cleaning of the rest of the home, it looked...disheveled?

Shikamaru pulled open some drawers, looking for anything abnormal. New clothes, weapons, an occasional jacket with a tear that had yet to be mended. Sasuke’s wardrobe held formal clan wear in size of someone much smaller. Some of the clothing was absent from its hanger.

Shikamaru could have dismissed it as Sasuke needing to do laundry- but how would he find time to clean so obsessively and not tend to his own uniform? He had made his bed, turned a photograph face down near his window. 

Shikamaru left the boy’s bedroom, opening the final door which was his true target in this expedition. Itachi Uchiha’s room looked empty and barren, lacking objects that felt normal in the room of any normal person. People liked pictures, details on their walls. They put personality in their choices, their belongings. All Uchiha, without fail, had cherished a token of memory. 

Investigating the closet gave Shikamaru the impression that it had been ransacked. Clothing was taken from hangers in the middle instead of the end. Trousers left aside, but bandages and spare equipment removed from its spot. Dust unsettled, strangely gathered where an object had been but was now taken.

_ ‘Sasuke recently searched this room,’  _ Shikamaru realized, noticing how simple civilian clothing remained behind.  _ ‘Itachi had a high rank. All combat equipment is gone, something that would ask questions if he bought it in public.’ _

“This isn’t right,” Shikamaru muttered, trailing his fingers over the rumpled bed covers. There were too many questions, why had Sasuke recently searched for stronger equipment? Was his team going on a mission soon?

_ ‘No, he wouldn’t want us to clean the district without his supervision,’  _ Shikamaru argued. Sasuke was acting illogically, doing something- something strange.  _ ‘Why would he do this?’ _

Shikamaru returned to the stone table, burning brightly with hot orange fire. Asuma and Genma oversaw it, grimacing as precious memories burned in a raging flame.

Ino was near Choji, waiting for his arrival. Choji looked miserable, Ino had recovered somewhat.

“There you are,” Choji smiled halfheartedly, “we wanted to wait but…”

“It’s fine,” Shikamaru said, looking into the fire. It burned hotly, bits of metal glowing like miniature constellations. “Are we supposed to say anything?”

“We weren’t told to,” Asuma said with a helpless sort of look. “I know the Uchiha worship the sun and fire, but I’m not sure what they do in particular.”

_ ‘If they worship the sun, then noon would be the best time for Sasuke to show. But he isn’t here,’  _ Shikamaru thought grimly, hands curling into fists. “Have you seen Sasuke?”

Asuma shook his head. “The mission desk said that his team was heading off for a mission-.”

“What? No, they aren’t,” Ino interrupted, looking perplexed. “I  _ just  _ saw Forehead. She said they had this week off.”

_ ‘If the mission desk said that, then it was stated in the initial reports, submitted yesterday,’  _ Shikamaru calculated.  _ ‘The flowers were here before we showed up. Why would they mean apologies, if Sasuke hadn’t been regretful enough to be here?’ _

“That’s strange,” Asuma agreed, looking a tad surprised. “I was told to not expect the Uchiha here for a while.”

_ ‘Why would Sasuke clean and apologize, let strangers perform clan burial rights and-.’ _

Shikamaru jolted, looking at Asuma intently, “Asuma, where does their sensei live?”

Genma looked startled by the question, asking a rhetorical question: “Kakashi? Uh, just past the Civ’s marketplace, overlooking the Gekio Market. If he’s out training the kid, he won’t be home.”

Shikamaru asked seriously, “can you take me there?”

Asuma and his teammates noticed something off but didn’t argue. It wouldn’t be the first time one of Shikamaru’s hunches turned out to lead to something important. Genma looked a tad wary but nodded. 

“Hai, you ever flash?” Genma asked, clamping one hand on Shikamaru’s shoulders. “Don’t breathe for a second, or you’ll get the air sucked out of your lungs.”

Shikamaru grimaced and forced his body to remain relaxed. Genma’s chakra felt sharp and aggressive, a bramble with thorns that prickled across Shikamaru’s senses.

“Alright kid,” Genma said, thumping his back with one heavy hand. “Go around the corner, first stairs on the left. His room is like, fourth down? Apartment with the seals that try to murder you, well, more than most.”

Shikamaru found it funny in a twisted way that he immediately understood. “You have a body flicker that ends up in front of a  _ bar?” _

Genma looked suspiciously guilty, shushing Shikamaru along.

It turned out that Shikamaru didn’t  _ need  _ to try and locate the Jonin’s apartment, because he caught sight of orange halfway up the stairwell. With one arm raised, Shikamaru called out an urgent greeting.

“Eh?” Naruto asked, looking down the stairs. He beamed broadly, returning an enthusiastic wave, “Shikamaru! What’re ya doin way over here, dattebayo?”

“I need to talk with your sensei,” Shikamaru said, something conveying the urgency. Naruto’s expression shifted, his smile turning serious. He nodded, running up the stairs with Shikamaru close behind.

Naruto banged on one door marked with a  _ plethora  _ of dangerous seals. Naruto kept pounding, shouting through the wall: “Kakashi-Sensei! Kakashi-Sensei! Wake up! Stop reading that stupid book!”

There was something wrong, presumably wrong enough that Genma had followed behind or overheard the shouting.

“Oi!” Genma asked, looking up from the road with a frown, “what, scarecrow won’t answer?”

“You know him?” Naruto shouted back, waving both arms boldly. “He isn’t letting me in! And I promised not to eat all his ramen!”

Genma chewed on his Senbon, sighing and ascending the stairway. He wrapped his knuckles on the door quickly, waiting with his arms crossed. The door didn’t open, making Genma frown.

“He’s maybe in there,” Genma said, tapping the door with his fingertips silently. “I don’t sense his mission tag, you sure he isn’t out training the kid?”

“What kid?” Naruto asked obliviously. “Sasuke-Kun? He just got out of the hospital, he isn’t allowed to be training!”

“Hospital?” Shikamaru mirrored, feeling alarmed at that. “What happened?”

Naruto scowled, face darkening quickly. “We were...on a mission and ran into his...Teme’s brother and-.”

“Wait hold up,” Genma said, lifting one hand in alarm, “you’re telling me you ran into  _ Itachi?” _

“Yeah, you know him?” Naruto asked, “he was a jerk!”

Genma swore quietly, banging his hand against the door loudly. “Oi! Kaka-shit! Open up! You better not be hiding your guts falling out!”

Shikamaru needed to think. “You’re saying that you  _ just  _ ran into Itachi Uchiha?”

“Eh? Yeah, we got back on Monday. Teme was in the hospital and left Tuesday. Sensei said we can take a mission again next week-.”

_ ‘The room had been raided after they met, either today or yesterday,’  _ Shikamaru thought frantically.  _ ‘Sasuke designated strangers to perform funeral rites left an apology and took his brother’s things-.’ _

“Open the door,” Shikamaru said calmly. Genma looked at him, recognizing something on the Nara’s face. With a grimace, Genma plucked out his Senbon, charged it with chakra, and rammed it right into the door. It arced with electricity, drawing straight to the needle like a lightning rod. Burn marks littered the wood surface like frost, reeking of melting varnish.

“Oi! Don’t try and kill me!” Genma shouted through the door, bashing into it with a chakra enhanced kick. The door burst into another array of sparks, electricity so powerful the Senbon began to melt.

The door swung open slowly, thoroughly ruined and smoking like burned pork. Genma waved his hand, trying to look through the cloud. “Oi! Kakashi!”

“Sensei!” Naruto shouted, rushing into the room. Shikamaru stayed back, stretching out with his senses for anything abnormal. “Hey! Mister! Kakashi isn’t waking up!”

Genma cursed again, slipping through the apartment with obvious familiarity. He cursed louder, selecting a few choice words before grunting pointedly. The acrid fumes of short-circuited seals were making Naruto choke, floundering on the horrific stink.

Genma returned, carrying a limp body over his shoulder. He deposited Kakashi soundly on the floor of the hallway, coughing into his fist. 

“Sensei!” Naruto shouted, nearly leaping onto the unconscious man. Genma used one of his legs to soundly slide Naruto away like an over-enthusiastic dog. 

“Calm down,” Genma said. His voice had a slight rasp to it, fingers twitching in a tiny tremor of electricity exposure. “Looks like a genjutsu, normally this termite bounces back fine. Shit, I can’t think of  _ anything  _ that can knock him down so soundly except Anko in a drinking contest and a six-day mission.”

Genma surged his chakra, trying to wake the man externally. The first attempt did nothing, surprising Genma beyond words. “Damn, haven’t seen something like this since fuckin’ Kurenai challenging Shi-.”

Shikamaru felt the final puzzle piece click. A pang of emptiness, of cursed awareness. He closed his eyes and said in a quiet voice, “Naruto. Sasuke attacked him.”

“Eh?” Naruto asked, spinning around in shock, “no way! Sasuke would never do that!”

Genma paused, then tried a chakra surge in a different way. Kakashi stirred; he jolted awake with a feral low noise which Genma countered by punching the man soundly.

“Stop it,” Genma ordered, looking ready to punch him again. “Sharingan?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi croaked out, hands lifting to his forehead with a groan, “he...Sasuke-.”

“What? Teme did that?” Naruto gaped, looking conflicted, “but…”

“He left the village,” Shikamaru concluded, feeling dread grow. “He packed up, took everything from Itachi Uchiha’s room.”

“No way, he hates him,” Genma countered, “there’s no way in hell that kid would try anything  _ but  _ tear his throat out.”

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, then paused. “...I mean…”

Kakashi cursed quietly, struggling to stand. Genma grabbed one of his hands, throwing it over his shoulder. Genma said firmly, “It doesn’t matter what happened. Kid attacked his sensei, that has consequences-.”

“He wasn’t acting right,” Kakashi said hoarsely, closing both eyes. “It was a subtle manipulation of some kind.”

“A false mind?” Genma asked, looking a tad horrified at the thought, “no way. Even Kurenai can’t pull that off well, Shisui  _ refused  _ to do it.”

“We met Itachi near Tazunuka Quarters,” Kakashi reported tiredly, “there was a chance.”

“Shit,” Genma said, catching Kakashi as the man struggled again, “ _ shit.  _ Okay, kid I- I’ve got to take him to a hospital-.”

“Go,” Shikamaru said flatly, “I’m Chunin, I can lead emergency runs.”

Genma huffed but nodded slightly, “Any idea where he may have gone?”

“Mentioned West,” Kakashi said hoarsely, “...river.”

Shikamaru nodded sharply, “Black River. He couldn’t have gone more than ten hours.”

“His chakra’s settled more like six,” Genma said shortly, “get a head-start, I’ll send some trackers after you once I let the Hokage know.”

“Don’t worry Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto said sternly, “we’ll drag that moron back!”

* * *

They ran, sprinting through the forest as quickly as they could without burning through chakra.

Shikamaru tried to strategize everything he knew about the Uchiha, but there was painfully only a little amount.

Naruto ran like he was possessed, determination oozing off of him tangibly. He didn’t pause once, only talking if Shikamaru asked him a question.

The power of surprise was impressive, but enough to take down the famous Copy-Cat Nin?

Naruto had a grim look, and after hours of running when the nearby Black River glittered on the horizon, the orange clothed boy paused on a tree branch.

“...Shikamaru, you trust me right?” Naruto asked him, looking a bit worried.

_ ‘Troublesome,’  _ Shikamaru thought, exhausted from the hard running. He had been cleaning all day, unable to rest even now. “Depends, on a test? No.”

Naruto didn’t smile. He looked out over the water with a grim expression, knuckles tight. “You...can’t go fighting Sasuke-Kun.”

“What?” Shikamaru balked, “I can’t just stand aside. No offense Naruto, but you aren’t exactly the most tactical ninja.”

Naruto’s expression didn’t change. “Shikamaru, you don’t get it. Sasuke is... _ different.  _ It doesn’t matter if he hurts me! I can take it!”

Shikamaru shook his head, refusing to accept that. “I can immobilize him-.”

Naruto turned and faced him. Something deep glittered in Naruto’s eyes, a deep urgency that made Shikamaru consider the boy’s words. “Shikamaru,  _ please.  _ I...I don’t want you to be hurt.”

Shikamaru’s mouth turned dry. “I can’t let you run in like an idiot-.”

“Sasuke isn’t...the same,” Naruto tried to stress, fisting his hands in his hair. “I mean it! He...after he got hurt- after the Chunin exams...he’s different, ya’ gotta believe me! It isn’t safe!”

“Then he’ll hurt you!”

“I can take it!” Naruto shouted, eyes wet and mouth jittering, “just... _ trust me,  _ I...there’s nothing Sasuke-Kun can do to me that I can’t come back from!”

Shikamaru doubted that, but the power of Naruto’s determined words could move mountains.

* * *

_ ‘You were right,’  _ Sasuke thought tiredly. The water wobbled slightly, its surface changing with its gentle current. 

Amaterasu said quietly,  _ He will chase you to the end of the world to bring you home. _

Sprinting across the water, Naruto Uzumaki screamed, “Sasuke!”

_ ‘And now I have to make sure he can’t,’  _ Sasuke thought. 

Amaterasu said,  _ now, the true mission begins. _

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouted, stopping a distance behind him. “Why...why did you do this!”

Amaterasu guided him through a hazy tired memory that didn’t belong to him.”Whatever happens to me, why does that matter to you?”

Naruto panted for breath, nearly vibrating from the intensity of the exchange. 

Sasuke said void of any emotion: “I’m done wasting my time with you. I’m done with Konoha. Go home.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. He stepped backward once.

“No…” Naruto growled, “I refuse to accept that! I’ll knock whatever stupidity is in your thick skull and drag you back!”

Sasuke said, “no.”

Naruto took one step forward, and Sasuke threw a Kunai so quickly, a thin line of blood split the skin of the other boy’s face. Naruto froze, eyes wide in shock as slowly, he bled.

Sasuke turned to face him directly, face expressionless. “I refuse to go back.”

Naruto breathed heavily. He whispered brokenly, “Sasuke...what happened to you?”

Naruto hadn’t noticed how much his friend had changed. All the tiny things, compiling together into the picture now.

Sasuke once wore the same uniform every day, all the way back in the academy. A dark navy wide neck shirt with white trousers. Open sandals and a deep-set scowl.

Naruto noticed at once when Sasuke showed up in the different jacket, an ashy black with such a wide neck it nearly slid from his shoulders. He noticed the tight clinging mesh that hugs his throat and had no sleeves from their mission together. He knew the stitched section, burned away in a perfect circle where the red-eye watched him from Sasuke’s neck. So much had changed, but Naruto hadn’t realized it at the moment.

Now, standing on the dark waters, he noticed the smaller things. The long trousers that reminded Naruto of Kakashi-Senpai’s, with pockets in all the same spots. The thicker sandals with metallic fasteners near his heel. The kunai ring and shuriken pouch, bandages wrapped around his exposed forearms.

He hadn’t realized how much he missed Sasuke’s glare and constant sulk. He couldn’t remember the last time Sasuke didn’t have a blank expression.

“Sasuke…” Naruto said, “come home! Please! We can work through whatever is-.”

“No,” Sasuke said, and grabbed his forehead protector. “You want to drag me back? Take this then.”

Sasuke drew a kunai, carved it through the marking of his loyalty, and threw it to Naruto’s feet. Naruto’s stomach dropped, words abandoned him.

Sasuke said, “if you try to stop me, I’ll kill you.”

_ So this is what it is,  _ Amaterasu said in a lilting whisper,  _ this is the price of kindness. _

Naruto grit his teeth and shouted. Sasuke threw a punch hard enough to break bones.

Naruto crumpled around it, not anticipating such a blow. The boy curled around the hit, the vibrations of broken ribs rattling as he rolled across the watery surface, beginning to sink below the River’s crest.

“You’re nothing to me,” Sasuke lied flatly. Face cold and emotionless, he said: “you’re not worth my time.”

Naruto struggled to his knees, hands curving around his stomach. “How...how can you say that! We’re friends!”

Sasuke lied: “We were never friends.”

There were no motivators stronger than hate and heartbreak. Sasuke knew that the power of the Mangekyo woke after such pain, and to awake something to inspire Naruto to surpass his limits required something equal if not more.

Sasuke walked forward, feeling nausea twist with every step. He said monotonously, “you’re barely worth being a target. You’re so useless, it’s pathetic you ever thought of me as your rival.”

Naruto shouted, choking on blood as Sasuke punched him, relentlessly. Into the water, fracturing hairline marks against his cheekbone.

“Sas-uke,” Naruto said, eyes wet and breaking, “you...we all care about you.”

Sasuke lied, “I never did.”

Amaterasu’s comfort faded after a moment of the relentless beatdown. Its normal warmth did nothing to abate the despondent chill. There was a price to everything, meaning to every gift. Sasuke wondered how Naruto could ever forgive him for this, then wondered if he deserved such a thing.

Naruto screamed, vibrating with a level of righteous fury that left Sasuke trembling in its presence. Amaterasu surged, a balm to such a horrible sensation.  _ The Kyuubi. _

_ ‘I...I can’t win against this thing!’ _

Amaterasu rumbled a low noise of utmost concentration. It moved with the sound of feathers and scales, like the weight of Aoda nestled below Sasuke’s jaw.  _ You will endure. _

Sasuke felt Naruto’s overpowered fist slam against his cheek and rattle the root of his molar. He endured. He felt a tree snap against the chakra reinforced muscles of his back when Naruto hurled him across the river. He endured. He heard the feral scream of a corrupted wave of orange chakra pierce the sky like talons.

(“If you wish to stop me, then hate me. Detest me.”

“Sasuke! Shut up!”

“Run, and keep running. And maybe I won’t kill you.”)

Sasuke lit the world in red and refused to submit to the likes of even a tailed beast. He didn’t  _ care  _ if the nine-tailed fox wanted to tear out his entrails. Sasuke had a  _ mission,  _ and he would be damned if  _ dobe stopped him. _

Naruto took each hit like it never connected. He let his bones break and then heal. He let each Shuriken bury in his skin before tearing them free with impossible claws. He snarled with slit orange eyes and glistening fangs and shrieked a distorted scream,  _ “Sa-su-ke!” _

_ In a different life,  _ Amaterasu said quietly,  _ this fight was driven out of desperation. It was not in the name of something greater. It was suffering for the childish dream for power. _

It felt so different now, compared to the first moments when Amaterasu first spoke. Sasuke once dreamed of strength, one day reaching his goal and finally avenging and achieving his life’s ambition.

In heart, Sasuke didn’t care. He had seen the end of the world and the pain of it; the dreams of avenging the dead felt hollow. It had lost its spark, it’s fire that burned so brightly for all of Sasuke’s life.

_ You once asked me for the truth, and I said you were not ready,  _ Amaterasu said.  _ Do you understand? _

Sasuke did because there were more important things in the world than revenge and hate, and Sasuke felt so tired to allow his life to be robbed. 

Amaterasu was not happy, instead, the beast was sad. The two-faced the monstrous entity the Kyuubi’s anger had produced, and Sasuke struggled to find equal hate to match it.

_ I think I understand it now,  _ Amaterasu confessed as its eye replaced Sasuke’s and draconian wings of fire turned Chidori a bottomless black.  _ He truly was a kind child. _

And Sasuke collided with Naruto’s Rasengan, and knew somehow, the boy would keep chasing him.

( _ Forever and always,  _ Amaterasu promised him.  _ He never breaks his word. _ )

* * *

_ One week. _

Sasuke finds himself trailing upwards along the Western trails of the Black River. It’s body parted at a significant junction, splitting Westward or Northward towards River Country or the Hidden Rain. 

Crossing the junction would take an hour on foot, focusing chakra and walking silently on its surface. Sasuke had walked further before, but in the presence of Fire Country civilians, such actions would be a siren to his abilities.

The ferry crossing was no more than a large wooden raft, secured by braided rope as broad as Sasuke’s hips. The farming villagers loaded cattle and livestock onto the main surface of the raft, locking them into metal hooks to ensure they didn’t jump into the steady current.

Sasuke asked if they’d lift him across the waters. The livestock owners looked at his clothing, seeming hesitant with such a position.

Sasuke lay a subtle genjutsu over them, disguising his face and body, removing their memory of meeting him and planting the acceptance that he had been there from the start.

* * *

_ Three weeks. _

“Are you  _ sure  _ you know how to ride a horse?” the man asked, frowning at Sasuke with a light layer of concern. “You seem a bit young to be off on your own.

Sasuke took the reins provided, ignoring the hot exhale of the large animal near his side. “I’m fine.”

“If you’re sure…” the man said slowly, “where exactly are you going?”

North, away from the mouth of the Northern bay of the Black River. Further, to the highest border of Konohagakure then West across the heavy border that marked the Land of Earth.

“Around,” Sasuke said simply, guiding the horse as he left the man with his coins.

_ ‘Do you know how to care for a horse?’  _ Sasuke wondered dryly, the foreign animal chuffing loud above his head.

Amaterasu said with a small dash of amusement,  _ I will show you. _

_ ‘Like you’ve shown me things before?’  _ Sasuke said scathingly. The dragon fell silent.

Sasuke’s body ached with a weariness that did not belong to him. The idea of purchasing and caring for a large slow animal was not something out of curiosity. At this point, when throughout the day random injuries developed and bled fresh over his skin, a horse was required to keep steady progress when his ankle broke spontaneously and healed within hours.

_ It’s training,  _ Amaterasu told him, filling his skull with visions of what could have happened. The burning agony of learning to walk on a liquid to avoid submersion in acid. The bright sharp zing of Senbon lodged through his arm and to his throat. The steady ache of torn muscles and ligaments, the pathetic rattle of a slipped rib from its casing.

“It’s a pain,” Sasuke corrected sourly, clambering clumsily onto the large saddle. The animal ignored him completely, trained to carry a weight much heavier than a single boy. Being able to place his bag on the horse’s back removed an aching sore from strained shoulder muscles. 

_ They’re from Kenjutsu,  _ Amaterasu told him as if Sasuke truly cared what source his pain originated from.  _ You are unaccustomed to wielding a sword. _

“I still am,” Sasuke said bitterly, trying to get the stupid animal to walk instead of eating wildflowers. If Sasuke couldn’t walk due to a torturous regime of training and experiments, then he would find something to walk in his stead.

* * *

_ Five weeks. _

_ “The monster is furious,”  _ Aoda crooned, seeming very smug with his stealthy maneuver.  _ “Manda rages and laughs at such confusion.” _

Sasuke held the legendary sword in his hand, it fit better than any blade had before and felt lighter than most decorative weapons. “Thank you, Aoda.”

The snake was large, as broad as a small tree now and clearly growing at an exponential rate. The horse, named Fish-Cake in honor of being a complete moron, watched Aoda with dark curious eyes.

Aoda's dark blue scales were the size of fingernails.  _ “Anything for you, Lord Sasuke.” _

The snake had become a fair companion, curious, and loyal to a fault. Not the brightest thing, but a wretched gossip that enjoyed explaining the new chaos Sasuke imparted to the famous snake Sannin.

_ “He sent spies to Konohagakure,”  _ Aoda told him enthusiastically,  _ “four humans cursed with a different form. They snuck inside the walls I heard, only two survived!” _

“The Sound Four,” Sasuke repeated dully. They had come to find him, to lure him away with promises of curse marks and power. “They were important pieces to him, I imagine he was quite upset?”

_ “Furious!”  _ Aoda assured,  _ “wanted to break inside and see the failure himself! Adita, kin of mine, says the toad-human visited the walls. The fox-child as well.” _

Sasuke let his eyes slip to the underbrush, scanning for animals or curious mice looking for rice balls. Aoda would appreciate a snack. “Thank you, Aoda.”

_ “Of course, Lord Sasuke,”  _ Aoda promised him. His body burned in smoke as he vanished from the human world. Kusanagi stayed firm on Sasuke’s back, it’s sheath strapped in its rightful place.

* * *

_ Two months _

Fish-Cake was a loyal dumb animal. The sort of animal that wouldn’t stop walking when Sasuke explicitly told it to. For example, when two bandits were holding knives aloft and demanding he stop or they attack him. And Fish-Cake refused to comprehend the concept of “stop”.

_ This horse,  _ Amaterasu said dryly after Sasuke finished looting the unconscious bandits for money,  _ truly takes after its name. _

* * *

_ Three months. _

Aoda’s body was a substantial weight. The snake had slipped into its growth spurt, shedding frequently in solid pieces or rice paper fragments when the humidity fell.

Fish-Cake huffed softly, ears flicking back and forth to swish away hungry flies. Sasuke’s muscles throbbed with a deep-set ache that accompanied phantom training. The surreal experience still left him flinching, waking from dreams of horrible antinomies. 

Aoda was a gentle creature, simple and enthusiastic with an energetic curiosity of the living world. He explained that he rarely left the den of Ryuchi Cave; the ground warmed gently through the geothermal currents of magma and metal gave rise to heat that powered all of the nations. Aoda basked in the eternal twilight of Ryuchi cave, revering the sunlight that punctured through oasis hollows facing the sky.

The snake now was too large to comfortably lounge across Sasuke’s shoulders, and Fish-Cake was still too fickle to trust Aoda once it saw him. The first time Fish-Cake noted Aoda curled across his saddle, the horse jolted with a bounding gait, not quite a jump. Sasuke hadn’t yet figured how to secure the leather saddle tight enough’ the horse’s sudden movements tilted him sideways and no amount of chakra could keep him, his gear, and Aoda affixed in place.

When Fish-Cake clambered up a gentle embankment, the saddle slid backward and Sasuke found himself near sitting on the animal’s rear. Amaterasu burned with humor, offering visions of additional equipment but no name for what it was.

Aoda slithered along the ground, maneuvering around stumps and broken logs to keep pace with the sturdy walking animal. 

_ “It is different here,”  _ Aoda stated, flickering his long dark tongue into the air as Sasuke broke off a nearby twig from an overhanging branch.  _ “It smells of clay and rock.” _

Sasuke peeled bits of bark fashioning it into a rough spear. He said offhand, “we’re further North.”

Aoda said something else, diverting off the beaten path in pursuit of a startled animal. Born out of childish curiosity, Aoda was a snake rivaling the size of a small dog and a length of four. He hissed a terrifying noise, chattering nonsensically about rabbit fur.

Fish-Cake snorted, pausing its walk to investigate a tuft of long grass and yellow flowers. Sasuke’s body pulsed with a deep ache. He threw the sharpened twig, piercing two pestering flies buzzing near the horse’s face.

Ame was West, just beyond the sharp mountain ridges that defined the continental ridge which bore constant storm clouds. Sasuke could feel the humidity, ambient, and lingering with the tentative buzz of electricity and ozone. 

_ You can not traverse the mountain pass,  _ Amaterasu told him. The creature had been growing stronger, louder and more synchronized with each morning Sasuke woke with memories of a different life.  _ The saddle will slip under such a climb. _

“I know,” Sasuke said dryly. Aoda had grown used to his summoner speaking to no obvious recipient. The snake, somewhere, crashed through brambles enthusiastically. “You’ve told me before.”

Amaterasu was amused, watching with a level of fondness as Aoda returned with mud around his scales. Fish-Cake made a noise of displeasure, stepping in place with a dainty march. He refused to walk further, not at the sight of such a large animal.

_ “One day,”  _ Aoda promised the horse happily,  _ “I will be large enough to eat you.” _

Sasuke rubbed his eyes tiredly, joints protesting at the movement. “Don’t eat the horse.”

_ “It’s so stupid,”  _ Aoda complained, flicking his tongue.  _ “One day, Lord Sasuke, I will be large enough to carry you through forests.” _

It would be a significant improvement. Fish-Cake smelled horrible and tended to eat flowers along the steady march. He drank an obscene amount and gnawed often on Sasuke’s hair. “Grow faster then.”

Aoda snickered without opening his mouth, he said in good humor,  _ “I do grow, Lord Sasuke! I will grow larger than most of my kin, thanks to you.” _

Sasuke nudged Fish-Cake along. The animal took a wide berth around Aoda tentatively. “Tch.”

_ “I will,”  _ Aoda said,  _ “we are bound by blood, and your chakra sires me. Do all humans taste like you?” _

Sasuke hadn’t known the contract influenced Aoda in any way. “I don’t know, maybe.”

Aoda slithered along, staying out of Fish-Cake’s sight.  _ “You taste of smoke and ash. Like roots of dead forests, burned to coals above the ground. You taste of brimstone, and the shock of the sky after lightning.” _

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling the sun on his skin. “Don’t eat too much. You’ll get too fat to carry.”

Aoda laughed and appeared on the trail ahead. Fish-Cake, once more, refused to walk near him.

* * *

_ Four months _

The village of Jusho rested gently in a humid climate just East of the mountain ridges that separated the Land of Fire from the Land of Grass- Kusagakure. The mountain ridges were bisected by gentle rivers, carving deep ravines, and lush near-tropics on the other side.

The Eastern side, on the border of the Land of Fire, gave way to cleared farmland cultivated in the mineral-rich soil from eroding rock. The livestock population flourished within reason, but one man told Sasuke it was nothing compared to the careful ranches made in the Land of Grass, or the unique domestication of animals in Tanigakure- the Land of Waterfalls.

“The Land of Earth is too steep for a horse if that’s where you’re heading,” the man warned, a weathered man with thick skin that looked older than most Shinobi Sasuke knew. “It’s a long way through Grass, are you sure you’re able to do it alone?”

_ ‘I’ve come all the way from Konoha,’  _ Sasuke wanted to argue bitterly. Konoha wasn’t particularly far- there were well-marked roads and a near-constant caravan of produce and foods traveling to the capital. A competent nin could make the trek to the border outposts within a week if they channeled chakra properly. There had been ample time for Konoha to send agents after Sasuke, but the obvious route after reaching the Black River was to follow it West into the Land of Rivers. Instead, he ventured North along the civilian routes and sporadic farming villages, adopting the disguise of a lonely traveler.

Black hair was not uncommon in the Land of Fire, there were countless remnants of the Warring States Era. Blood had diluted generations ago, but still, black hair stayed dominant throughout the land.

The farmer in Jusho frowned, looking at Sasuke with a skeptic's eye. The air felt like it would soon rain, spilling over the nearby rock crests. 

He said, “you can’t be older than a boy still. I can’t leave you traveling all on your own.”

Fish-Cake snorted and began to investigate a small wooden square filled with decorative flowers. Sasuke gave up trying to convince his horse to not eat constantly, at least it wouldn’t die this way. “I’ve been on my own already, I’m fine.”

The farmer shook his head sternly. “You’re younger than my second son! That horse’s tack isn’t fit for climbing, and its feet are overgrown!”

Sasuke had no idea how to broach the topic of somehow trimming a horse’s foot. “Can you point me to someone who can do that for me?”

The man huffed in disbelief. “You’re  _ really  _ going into Grass? Do you have a weapon? There are bandits along the trail!”

Sasuke assured the man that  _ yes,  _ he had a weapon.  _ Yes,  _ he could fend for himself. Along the path, he had swindled enough coin from arrogant bandits, too inexperienced to have ever met a genjutsu before. Aoda took significant pleasure in stealing bits from Orochimaru’s hideout, lingering when he and his kin were summoned in a swarm to intimidate whatever poor fool found the audience with the man. The Sannin apparently ignored the snakes that lingered about; they remedied any shrew difficulties and served a reminder to any hostages or experiments. Aoda took glee in exploring new locations now that his size served a larger gullet. The last time the bond pulsed in a reverse summoning, Aoda coughed out a scroll containing pathology drawings of a furred animal. Sasuke had no use for it, but Aoda assured him it ‘looked important’.

“I just want supplies,” Sasuke tried to convey to the man. He was tired, his bones hurting in a way that suggested an imminent growth spurt. “Food, new clothing.”

“And a haircut,” the man suggested quickly. Sasuke resisted the urge to scowl. His hair wasn’t  _ that  _ bad. He brushed it when able, but his hair always did grow quickly. All Uchiha had fast-growing hair, he couldn’t help the fact it now brushed his shoulders.

The man sighed, resigning himself to Sasuke’s wishes. “I grow sainfoin, and we had a good harvest. I have plenty remaining for your horse. I can point out the way to some neighbors that can offer you what you’re asking. Can you read?”

_ ‘I’m surrounded, my illiterate morons,’  _ Sasuke thought tiredly, pretending he too, was an illiterate moron. The man didn’t seem surprised by the lie, instead, he drew a crude map on the ground with rough symbols for destinations.

“Tomorrow I’m heading to where we trade our harvests and load our excess onto caravans,” the man offered kindly. “It would be no hassle to show you and your horse the way. There you can get what you need, I know a caravan that has made the walk to the ninja village in Grass. He’s heading into the Land of Fire, but he could maybe offer you advice.”

Sasuke accepted, resisting the urge to lay a genjutsu and ignore the awkward mumblings of a simple farmer. The man took his horse by its reins, looking displeased at the lack of rope. “What is this one's name?”

Sasuke cursed everything he knew and confessed flatly, “Fish-Cake.”

“Mm, Naruto, eh?” he laughed, patting Fish-Cake on his neck. “A good horse, a bit dim…”

Sasuke didn’t argue with  _ that. _

The man, named Tenko, set Sasuke in his barn. There were two horses inside already, made of something much larger and much stronger than Fish-Cake. Each of the man’s horses was the size of an Inuzuka ninken- the kind to carry passengers and still manage a run.

Tenko told him that his horses worked to plow his field and sow it after the harvest. Sasuke didn’t trust either of them. If they were just as dumb as Fish-Cake, anything with a foot as large as Sasuke’s face was lethal.

The following morning, Tenko offered him a loaf of bread that tasted both denser and healthier than the manufactured loaves of Konoha. Sasuke mounted Fish-Cake and followed behind a stocky wagon loaded with long bundles of sainfoin. Fish-Cake snuck closer, trying to eat the bright tops of the grass. It was hopeless to try and tell the dumb animal no.

Jusho village center was filled with carts and wagons pulled by similar dumb animals. A few dogs barks, running around after children who held a single chicken aloft. The animal looked equally baffled, flapping its wings feebly.

Tenko pointed out a man on the eve of a wooden stall made of chopped redwood. “There’s the farrier. He checks all horses before the caravan leaves.”

Sasuke met the farrier, who took one look at Fish-Cake and complemented Sasuke on somehow managing to keep a horse well-fed, although worn down.

“He’s very stupid,” Sasuke assured the man flatly, watching bored as each of Fish-Cake’s hooves were cut with a hooked knife. Apparently the dumb animal had a crack in one edge of the wall, sneaking deeper into the core of the foot.

“You can’t keep walking with this one,” the farrier told him, patting Fish-Cake’s rear. “It’s a good animal, but it needs rest or it’ll get a pocket and go lame.”

_ ‘Thank you for being a dumb animal,’  _ Sasuke thought. Fish-Cake reached out with his fat lips and tried to eat Sasuke’s hair.

“I have other horses if you’re in a rush,” the farrier offered, “a courier, or a messenger…?”

“I’m heading to Grass.”

The farrier took one look at Fish-Cake and said flatly, “not on this dumb thing you aren’t.”

Sasuke had expected as much. After meeting the large animals in Tenko’s barn, Sasuke learned that his own horse was simply not bred for the sort of long-endurance trek. Fish-Cake wasn’t  _ massive,  _ he was actually fairly slim and short, suitable for the flat boring walk. If the horse tried the rocky trails to Grass, the animal would likely buckle under the strain or break an ankle from the descent.

“I have something  _ maybe,”  _ the farrier said, waving and calling out for one of the caravans. “I’d argue that I can’t promise anything  _ good,  _ but...well...your horse is trying to eat a painted flower, so I don’t think you’re used to a smart thing.”

Sasuke looked. Fish-Cake smacked his lips angrily at a painted flower.

The farrier offered a swap- Fish-Cake would be removed from Sasuke’s hair and given to the caravan owner in exchange for a large animal that...wasn’t quite a horse.

“ _ This,”  _ the farrier introduced with a hearty pat. The animal, as large as one of the workhorses with strange ears and a weird silver-grey body, “is an  _ ass.” _

_ It’s an animal,  _ Amaterasu clarified. Sasuke looked at the tall thing with thinly hidden cynicism. “Can it climb the mountains?”

“He sure can,” the farrier promised him. “He’ll help better than your ramen snack of a horse would. This mean bastard would bite any bandits you find. I’d bet you my best knife he could take on a  _ ninja _ !”

The ass looked at Sasuke with it’s disproportionately long ears and upright disheveled hair. It didn’t seem  _ that  _ different…

“He’ll carry better than a horse too,” the farrier promised, “won’t argue with extra weight. Mountain mules are bred for tough conditions. We don’t name them, just the region they’re from.”

Sasuke accepted the rope attached to the equine equivalent of a muzzle. “Where is this one from then?”

The farrier grabbed a larger knife with clear intentions of investigating the hooves. “Eh, farmland country? Hatake I guess if you want to name it.”

The animal opened its mouth and made the single most ridiculous noise Sasuke had ever heard. The farrier laughed and assured, “oh yes, this is a fine bastard here.”

_ Oh yes,  _ Amaterasu said, nearly writhing in delight at Sasuke’s dry humor.

“His name is Bakashi,” Sasuke deadpanned flatly. The farrier laughed, nodding along.

“I get it,” the man chuckled, “Bakashi, like a foolish scarecrow, eh? Well, who knows. Maybe he  _ will  _ scare some for you. Or just eat one.”

“Perfect,” Sasuke said. “I’ll take him.”

* * *

_ Four months and one week. _

“Go on,” Sasuke urged, nudging his heel into the animal’s side. It brayed angrily, smacking it’s long ears around like weapons. Sasuke still felt like a stranger on such a massive creature’s back, but the thing  _ did  _ carry supplies without too much of a fuss.

At first it snapped at him, threatening to bite his leg. The new saddle and equipment, leather lines called  _ tack  _ came together in an elaborate meshwork of hooks and ropes. Sasuke used his Sharingan to remember the configuration, practicing connecting each bit as Bakashi ate stolen grain on the edge of a farmer’s field. 

Bakashi wasn’t afraid of Aoda. The animal had the fury of the kyuubi between it’s ridiculous ears and looked ready to attack the giant snake with herbivore teeth and four hooves. Sasuke put it under a genjutsu, trying to get the damn creature to comprehend that snakes were  _ not  _ for stomping.

Miraculously, after the first experience with a genjutsu, Bakashi ignored Aoda entirely. Aoda was not one to question a not-horse in his face, and instead indulged the privilege of riding its rear and flank curiously.

Bakashi climbed the first steps of Grass’ Eastern mountains. 

Sasuke left the Land of Fire behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> This story has a lot more too it, and I will continue it.  
> I originally put the 3 chapters down as a placeholder, and I have no intention of leaving it here.  
> I'm still trying to decide if I'll work through the entire timeskip or instead just leap ahead.  
> Anyways, please please let me know your thoughts!  
> This story isn't over yet, and I legitimately can't believe I've finished this in around 2 weeks.   
> Please leave me a review!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! I really value everyone's thoughts and opinions, and sometimes it's really nice to have various ideas to bounce off of.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Truly, thank you.  
> Stay safe in these trying times.
> 
> [Click here to join the discord server and meet other readers!](https://discord.gg/SVrMbMS)
> 
> [Hit me up on Tumblr if you prefer this platform!](http://digitalta.tumblr.com/)


End file.
